Fallen Skies
by HAREOO3
Summary: Sanji was in Eastblue for a catering business and bumped into a mysterious green hair teen. Being with the Marimo Sanji notices things about Zoro that were not normal. Finally getting Bonney, one of Zoro's older sisters to talk to him, can Sanji handle Zoro's tutored past? *contains toture
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Skies

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

He must have drawn the shortest stick in his afterlife. Life was anything but colorful and joyful. Why couldn't he be like the other kids? Who could smile and have fun without a care in the world? Could it be because he wasn't supposed to be alive in the first place, and as some cruel joke the world decided that they would make his life a living hell? After all he probably didn't belong here in the first place. So the world decided it could do what it wanted with him. He guessed the world wanted to make him suffer, yeah that had to be it. He dissevered it anyways...he wasn't even supposed to be alive...


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Skies

Pairing: Zosan

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

It was raining heavily when a blonde entered the building filled with music and dancing. Next to him was a raven hair boy practically jumping on the heels of his feet, so eager to get into the lively place. The place was crowded with people dancing and drinking all over, with loud music bouncing on every part of the room. The building wasn't brightly light so it was hard to make out the faces of the people inside. The blonde with a curly eyebrow turned around to look at the raven hair boy behind him.

"Why are we here again Luffy?"

Luffy's attention went from the performing band on stage to the blonde, his brown eyes filled with excitement. "Cause Brooks asked you to come, and you didn't know where the place was and I did, because I'm from here. Sanji you can be so weird sometimes."

"It was rhetorical question...I don't want to stay here long. I only came to Eastblue because of a cooking conference, and this is not my style." He made a face as the lead singer gave a monstrous scream. _How can people understand what they are singing?_

"But Sanjiiii," Luffy whined. "Brooks always play's for your catering, he just asked for you to see him perform openly." Luffy made his way through the crowd like an expert. The blonde sighed and followed. Stumbling now and then with people dancing and jumping Sanji tried his best to keep up with Luffy.

"Does he get paid for this?!" he found himself asking the raven hair teen, almost screaming to be heard over the band playing.

"Nope. It's like a way to just be able to sing and have fun. I guess a way to express yourself...Anyone and any song can be song. But as you can see it's mostly rock. Not sure why."

"Maybe because all the people here are crazy. He muttered to himself. "I can't stand this music." The blonde stopped when he saw Luffy stop when they reached the side of a bar. Luffy sat down on one of the chairs and ordered two drinks. Sanji joined him. "So when is Brooks coming on?"

"Not sure. Sometimes it can be at random."

Sanji hummed as the bartender placed both drinks on the counter. Sanji smelled his drink before taking a sip. _Wine...Luffy knows me well..._He was surprised though, he didn't expect a place like this to sell such expensive drinks. But he wasn't complaining at least he had something good to drink.

The place gradually became quiet as the band that was playing finished their song. Sanji sighed in relief; the music was starting to pulse in his head. At least he wasn't outside getting wet in the rain he thought-trying to see the bright side.

He came to Eastblue because Zeff (his father) asked him to take his place in catering for an expensive wedding. Luffy was with him in Northblue, but when he heard he was going to Eastblue, Luffy tagged along. Sanji didn't mind, he kept him company and Luffy once lived here so he could get to places with Luffy's help. Even though the boy would sometimes get lost. Well, at least he started in the right direction.

A deep baritone voice caught Sanji's ears. Sanji turned around on his stool, drink in hand to locate that deep chilling voice. It was a voice that vibrated in his chest, even though it had this laziness to it. Looking around the blonde's eyes went to the stage, where another band was preparing to play.

It was a small group; there were two at front by the microphone. One had a purplish silver color hair, with dark skin (What he could see from the poor lighting) and had a guitar strapped over himself. The other had a bandana over his head and was taller than the silver hair guy next to him. The deep voice was coming from the tall tan singer. He wasn't singing yet, but introducing the band and getting the crowd hyped for the song to come.

Sanji could guess the silver darker skin man was the lead guitarist and side vocals, while the taller tan man was the lead singer. At this point the one with silver hair started speaking.

"Who's ready for some music!" the crowd responded with loud cheers and shouts. Sanji had his full attention on the band on stage. The place quieted down, it was a signal for the on stage performers to start.

"Who are does?"

"Ah!" Luffy cheered, "That's Zoro and Saga's group. Well more Saga's. Zoro just helps him write the songs and sometimes when he's free sings to help Saga out."

"Which one is which?" Luffy grinned at Sanji. He twisted his body to the side to be able to see better. "The taller one with the bandana is Zoro. The one with the guitar and silver hair is Saga...you look pretty interested in the small group," he smirked.

Saga started with a slow rhythm with his guitar, the drums following right behind. When Zoro started to sing, Sanji felt goose bumps run up his arms. He had never heard such a deep voice, yet so smooth in his life.

"_It's caving in around me  
What I thought was solid ground  
I tried to look the other way  
But I couldn't turn around  
It's OK for you to hate me  
For all the things I've done  
I've made a few mistakes  
But I'm not the only one..._

_Step away from the ledge_  
_I'm coming down!_

_I could never be (Saga sang with Zoro)_  
_What you want me to_  
_You pulled me under_  
_To save yourself_  
_Save yourself (Saga sang in the background.)_  
_You will never see_  
_What's inside of me_  
_I pulled you under just to save myself_

_Was there ever any question_

_On how much I could take?  
You kept feeding me your bullshit, Hoping I would break,  
Is there anybody out there? Is there anyone who cares? Is there anybody listening?  
Will they hear my final prayers? _

Sanji felt his heart tighten when those line were sang, with so much pain...it was like he was crying out and no one was listening.

_Step away from the ledge_  
_I'm coming down_

_I could never be_  
_What you want me to_  
_You pulled me under_  
_To save yourself_  
_(Save yourself)-Saga_  
_You will never see_  
_What's inside of me_  
_I pulled you under just to save myself_  
_(Save myself)-Saga_

_It's caving in around me_  
_(Caving in)-Saga_  
_It's tearing me apart_  
_(Tearing me)-Saga_  
_It's all coming down around me_  
_(Coming down)-Saga_  
_Does anyone_  
_Anyone_  
_Care at all?_

Sanji couldn't shake the feeling, that this song held so much behind it

I will never be  
What you want me to  
You pull me under  
I pull you under

I could never be  
What you want me to  
You pulled me under  
To save yourself  
(Save yourself)  
You will never see  
What's inside of me  
I pulled you under just to save myself

By the time it finished, the blonde found himself shaking. Sanji couldn't keep his eyes off the band that were retreating off the stage. He couldn't even hear the raging applause and praise from the crowd and squealing fan girls. That song, to him...it sounded like a silent cry. A desperate cry for help...for someone to notice that there is something wrong. Sanji didn't know why he felt like the song had a deeper meaning, but he knew what he felt and he heard pain in that singer's voice.

"Sanji!"

The said blonde turned to face Luffy. "Sorry Luffy, what did you say?"

"I said Brooks is next." Luffy frowned, being a little upset because Sanji was ignoring him.

"Right that's the reason we came here for in the first place." But Sanji wasn't able to focus. His eyes kept looking around for that tall tan singer. _He has to be here. _The chef didn't know why he was looking for him. But he needed to see the face of such a deep chilling voice. The voice was the perfect pitch to him. He only got that same effect once, with Nami. His co-worker and financial adviser, but it was understandable since she was an angel.

/

"How did you like it ~Sanji- saaaan?~?

Sanji looked up from his drink and smiled at the bony man. The man was pale as death and had a huge black afro sitting on his head. He wore an orange shirt with purple flowers, with purple pants.

"It was awesome Brooks." Brook's smiled at Sanji before looking at the boy sitting next to him. "I'm surprised you're not in the heat of the party. "

"I don't want to leave Sanji alone. Someone might steal him. He sticks out like a sour thumb. Just look at how he's dressed. " The boy laughed at his own joke.

"OI! There's nothing wrong with my cloths!"

"You don't have to go all fancy everywhere you go Sanji-san. I think a suit is a little too much for a place like this one." Sanji blushed at the comment before Brook turned his gaze to Luffy. "I'm sure Sanji-san would be fine by himself. You want to go dance?"

Luffy looked at the blonde. Sanji gave him a nod before Luffy jumped off the chair with so much energy-like he was charging it to the max and could not hold it in any longer.

"I'll be right there if you need me!" Luffy screamed over the music.

Sanji waved at Luffy and Brooks as they made their way into the crowd. Sanji sighed. _This is really not my place. Who would want to come here in the first place? Loud music, sweaty bodies, rock music, and tugs every which way._ Sanji felt someone sit down next to him heavily, but decided to ignore the person concluding it was another punk or someone to that level.

"The same hard drink?" The bartender asked already taking out a bottle.

"Yeah, you know the usual." If Sanji's neck was made out of cracker it would have crumbled with the speed he spun his head; because that was the voice, the bone chilling, sexy baritone voice.

Sanji's blue eye landed on the teen that was on the stage singing not too long ago. He still had the bandana over his head, and even with the poor lighting Sanji could see he was right, the man was a honey tan and had a deep green eyes. It was actually a green Sanji had never seen before, it was almost a neon green that shined when the light hit them. Physical wise, the blonde couldn't really tell if the he was fat or skinny because of the cloths he was wearing, a large white and green jack, with baggy pants, and boots. The blonde decided that he would categorize him (since he can't see his body) as pleasantly plump.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Sanji was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the teen's deep lazy voice. Sanji noticed that the teen was looking at him, a scowl printed on his pace. He felt a blush forming, he was staring?! _This must look weird._

"I have eyes to watch, can't you see that or are you too stupid to know?" Sanji answered feeling a little offended. Sanji watched as the corner of the teens mouth turned slightly upwards. The teen with the bandana was clearly amused.

"I like you. The names Roronoa Zoro, and you are?"

He felt dumbfounded, he just insulted the guy and now he says he likes me? "Sanji Blacklegs, nice to meet you..."

"I've never saw you before. What are you doing here? You don't seem like the guy to like places like this..."

"A friend of mines wanted me to come and see him play. Actually I'm from Northblue but came here because of a job. I've been in Eastblue before but for a totally different reason."

Zoro hummed at the back of his throat while taking a swig from his bottle. "Isn't that the French side of the sea, or something like that?"

"Yes! That's where I was born and grew up. I live with my father where we opened a restaurant right next to the sea!" Sanji felt all excited. He always got like that when he spoke about the restaurant both his father and him owned. But the singer next to him wasn't showing off the same vibe.

The room to Sanji grew heavy; it was like an awkward kind of silence. The teen next to him looked relaxed drinking casually, while Sanji felt like it was his turn to say something, or ask something but nothing came to mind. Sanji didn't even know if Zoro wanted to continue talking, since he kinda just went back to drinking his strong drink and hasn't said a word.

Zoro turned again to look at the blonde, bottle still on lips. "So, for how long are you staying?"

"Around a week and a half maybe a little longer. This is my third day here." _How can he talk clearly with a bottle to his mouth?_

"Ok..."

_This guy doesn't know how continue a conversation. His question is like "Hows the weather today?" To then give such short answer. Is this what they call small talk?_ Raking his brain Sanji thought of his own question to ask the man drinking next to him. "How long of you been singing?"

"Um, around..." he scratched his chin before answer. "A year or so."

"Really? Not bad I have to say..." Sanji noticed with the corner of his eye that Zoro was going for his fourth bottle. _Wait fourth?! How did he drink all that? I'm still on my first cup. _"You shouldn't drink too much if you're planning on driving home tonight."

Zoro shook his head, "Nah, its good. I'm not driving"

"If you say so. _That's not exactly why I said it, drinking like that will have long-term side effect.-_Is this what you do for a living?" He asked while lighting a cigarette.

"No..."

"Do you get paid for singing here?"

"Nope."

Sanji was starting to feel the conversation do a 90 degree plummet. He really didn't know what else to ask. And he didn't know if to ask if he was going to get answers like this.

"ZOROOOO!"

Sanji spun around to see Luffy jumping full speed towards them, before Sanji could say anything to help Zoro, the raven hair boy smashed onto Zoro's back- hard. Luffy clung to Zoro's back like a monkey and looked over his shoulder with a big toothy grin on his face.

"Hey Luffy...long time no see." Zoro looked back at Luffy without any trace of pain in his voice. Sanji was shocked, cause a normal person would feel pain after getting Luffy's body crushed onto your back. He should know, he's felt it before and it leaves him on the ground or out of air for a few seconds.

"Yes, it's been toooo long!" Luffy looked at Sanji. "Zoro, did you meet Sanji yet?"

"Yeah, we met." Zoro looked at Sanji and gave him a smirk.

Sanji felt his face heat up. He didn't know why he was reacting this way. He would fall in love with the ladies at first site. If a man, then it took time and effect (form the man's side of course) for him to feel anything. He didn't like how this guy was just taken over his emotions so fast. Everything about him made him feel all tingly inside, his green eyes, tan skin and voice. Gosh! That voice. It had to be that, his voice was just the right pitch for Sanji's ears. And now it's making him feel all weird.

Zoro turned his attention back to Luffy seeing Sanji was spacing out. "Is he ok, he has a stupid expression on his face. And what is that on his face?" Luffy looked at Zoro confused.

"That on his eyebrow, a swirl? Zoro asked Luffy. "Can you play darts with that?" Zoro leaned closer while squinting his eyes to see Sanji's face better.

Luffy burst out laughing falling off Zoro's back and landing on his back. "It's... now you ...see it? I never...thought of...that!" Luffy said in-between laughter and trying to fill his lungs with much-needed air. "And Zoro said it so serious too!"

Sanji snapped out of his trance. "Wait, what!?" Sanji eyes glared at both Luffy and Zoro. "Look who's talking... " Sanji mouth fumbled for a word. "Chubby!" It was really an assumption... Sanji didn't have anything to insult with. The man had a jacket, pants boots and bandana, nothing he could tease him back with.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "That's the best you can do? And here I thought I liked you..."

Sanji gritted his teeth before raising his leg intending to kick Zoro on the head. But to his surprise, Zoro jumped out his seat and caught his leg with his bare hands. "Strong kick you have here." Sanji's eyes widen for a second.

"There's more where that came from!" Sanji used the foot that was in Zoro hands as leverage and brought his other foot upwards. Zoro saw it coming and blocked it with the side of his arm. Not letting go of Sanji's foot, Zoro grabbed the other foot as well. Sanji not being able to release his feet fell into an awkward position, he had to use his hands as his legs, and be in an angle.

"Come on you guys, stop fighting." Sanji heard Luffy whine from his upside-down position.

"Now what, curly-brow? You give up?"

Sanji gritted his teeth. _Who does this guy think he is? He was thought how to fight since he was young and has never lost a fight yet!_ Sanji pulled with his feet, not being able to lose Zoro's iron grip on his legs, but was able to pull Zoro's weight with his feet and flipped him to the other side. Because of this Zoro loosed Sanji's foot and landed on his back. Sanji spun on his hands ready to hit Zoro since he was on the floor. Sanji kicked down on Zoro unprotected abdomen, harder than he should have. But he didn't care the guy was starting to annoy him.

By now a small crowd had form. Apparently fighting in this club was ok, as long as there was no weapon. Sanji stood up on both his feet. The blonde felt the foot that had hit Zoro pulse, _this guy's stomach is as hard as wall. Maybe he isn't chubby and that's the reason the comment about him being chubby went over his head. _

"You're fast...But if you want to actually make me stay down, you might want to put some more strength behind those legs." Zoro said a smirk on his face as he stood up and brushed off any dirt that might have gotten onto his white jacket. "Curly-cue"

Sanji gritted his teeth. No one has ever gotten up right after a kick like that. It should have left him down for at least two hours. _Is he a tank? And again with the nick name, and I have nothing to insult him with!_

The crowd that had formed around Zoro, Luffy and Sanji were all cheering them on. Some placing bets on the singer and the "new" guy.

"No more fighting you guys." Luffy said walking in between the pair. "My two friends shouldn't be fighting."

"Come on Luffy, it was only getting good. Right Curly-brow?"

"Don't call me that! I'll have you know ladies love this where I'm from!" Sanji said pointing at his curly eyebrow while wiggling it up and down.

The room fell silent before Zoro burst out laughing. Sanji stared dumbfounded. He would have never thought a laugh can sound so...warm and full to him. He wouldn't mind hearing him laugh again, even if it is at him.

Luffy had a similar expression on his face, but with a smile. "Wow, Sanji you actually made him laugh!"

Sanji blushed. _Great so he really did find my eyebrow funny. _Something silver caught Sanji's attention. Finally something he could use against this annoying person!

Sanji threw back his head. "At least I'm not the one with a full set of train tracks on my teeth, braces"

Zoro eyes widen for a fraction of a second, he instantly shut his mouth and placed his hand over it, a deep blush forming over his tan skin.

"Ah! So you finally got them. Jeez, that took forever!" Luffy cheered looking at Zoro.

Zoro glared at Sanji, his hand still covering his mouth. "That was low you know..." Zoro's voice coming out muffled behind his hand.

"Hey you started it! You can't start something and not expect me to finish it."

Before Zoro could say anything else, two girls entered the little ring the crowd had formed. Sanji almost nosebleed when he saw them.

Both had pink hair, most likely dyed. One was shorter than the other; the shorter one had round black eyes, her pink hair in two high pony tails, red lipstick and a white shirt that showed her stomach and a mini skirt with tights. The taller one had shorts, with a white shirt; she was also showing her stomach with thin suspenders, with high-heels with high stocking that stopped at her knees.

"Zoro, you're picking a fight again?" the taller one scowled, both hands on hips, giving off a commanding aura.

"Stay out of this Bonney." Zoro addressed the taller girl. "Is it time to go or something? If not leave me alone!"

"It stopped raining; we can take advantage and leave without getting my cute hair wet." The shorter one, Perona said while pulling one of her pigtails.

Bonney eyed Sanji. "And you are?"

"S...S...Sanji." The blonde blushed. Such pretty girls. "And who do I have the honor of speaking to?"

Zoro, Bonney and Perona raised an eyebrow at Sanji's weird behavior towards the two females. "The names Bonney, and this is my sister Perona. Were you fighting with him?" Bonney pointed at Zoro. "Because we don't take lightly when someone fights with our brother..."

"I wasn't fighting, it was more...sparring." Sanji gulped. _There're related! _Both Perona and Bonney had evil glares.

"Bonney, Perona! You know I hate it when you do stuff like that. I can take care of myself!"

"No you can't. Anyhow, dad called and wants us home so let's go."

Perona laughed at Zoro's pout. Zoro turned to Sanji. "Sorry our little fight had to end so early, but I have to go. I'll see you around." Zoro walked away giving a slight wave of his hand.

Sanji just stared dumbfounded. He would have never thought they were related. They look nothing alike. Well, the two girls look related, but not Zoro. It could be because they both had pink hair and were fair skin, while Zoro was a tan with whatever hair color.

The crowd also started to break up and continue what they were doing before the fight started. The music started up again, and the dancing and partying continued.

"How can he be related to two gorgeous girls?" Sanji looked at Luffy for answer. Both Luffy and Sanji made their way to the bar stools again.

"I don't know, all I really know about Bonney and Perona is that they are really protective over their baby brother."

"Wait? He's the youngest?" Sanji thought back on the three siblings. "He looks the oldest, followed by Bonney then by Perona. Or at least Bonney then Zoro. Perona looks the youngest."

"Nope, Zoro is the youngest. Could be because he doesn't smile as often. But enough talking about them, let's go PARTY!"

Sanji glanced at the exist before standing up and following Luffy into the crowd of people. _Maybe a little dancing will help him get that annoying teen off his mind. _

/

Bonney sat on her motorbike after wiping the rain that stayed there. Zoro sat behind her and Perona behind him. Zoro hated riding in the middle, but an accident made Bonney freak out and go all older sister bossy on him and now he's stock in-between the two most annoying people in the world. When he asked for his own motorbike he was denied, their excuse being he'll get lost. Which was highly unlikely since it wasn't him who got lost. The damn streets and building moved! And Perona she was a different case, her logic being that actually _driving_ a bike is cool but not cute, so she won't do it. _And that's how I got stuck in this position._

Bonney turned on the bike and swerved out the parking lot. As they drove, Perona kept getting closer and closer to Zoro ear till she was right next to it. "Sooo? Who was the blonde?"

Zoro heard her, but decided to act like he didn't. "What? I can't hear what you're saying! The wind is taking your words." Perona pouted before leaning back onto her part of the motorbike chair. It took about ten minutes for them to get home just in time before the rain started again. Zoro went into their house first, leaving Perona and Bonney to talk "girl talk."

Both had noticed something different today. Much different, and they wanted to get to the bottom of it. So later that night they decided to question their younger brother on that blonde they met today. It was after dinner that the two girls decided to start their investigation.

Zoro was lying on his bed, Perona at the end of the bed painting his toe nails. (At this point he didn't care, so many years living with them); And Bonney sitting by his head eating Doritos who would give him a piece now and then. Zoro didn't think much of it since it was something they did almost every night. But when Perona made a weird noise at the back of her throat and Bonney smiled, he knew his sisters had planned something. And that something he wouldn't be able to get out of.

"Tell us Zoro-Kuuun" Perona sang from her seated position, still applying nail polish. "Who was the blonde hotty?"

Zoro bolted upright into a sitting position on the bed. "What are you talking about?"

"You know. The one that you were fighting with today, that blonde hotty..." Bonney added from behind.

"Just some guy I met, that's all."

"Sure didn't seem that way." Bonney looked at Perona since she couldn't see Zoro's face from her location behind Zoro. Perona gave her a sly smile. "You're the one that started the conversation...you teased him...and fought with him. Something you don't do."

Zoro blushed, and Perona was able to catch it. "It was cute also how you blushed, just like you're doing now."

Zoro's blush turned a deeper red. "I...I...I'm not blushing!"

"Oh yes you are!" I can totally see it!"

"Zoro you're our younger brother and we are happy you've finally met someone who you might like. He is hot."

"He is, isn't he..." Zoro murmured, thinking back on the blonde's lean but powerful body.

Perona and Bonney locked eyes for a second before Perona started laughing. "Zoro's actually in love, or at least in the like zone. I would have never thought I'll live to see the day. Our little baby is growing up!"

"Awww, Look at little Zoro-kun blush." Bonney leaned over and pulled one of Zoro cheeks.

Zoro was blushing deeper, and Perona and Bonney wasn't making it better. But he didn't feel mad, but the complete opposite. He felt happy_? Was this how it felt when you have a crush. When you can't stop thinking on a person. _A smile tugged at his lips. Before he knew it, he had a smile in his face.

Both Perona and Bonney looked at each other again. It was one of the rarest moments to see their younger brother smile like that, especially with what happened to him when he was younger. They only wished they had met Sanji sooner. Maybe the blonde can take away all of Zoro's pain. Maybe Zoro doesn't need to live life scared, hiding and pretending to be "ok" when he clearly wasn't. If meeting this "special blonde" for the first time and for such a short period of time can make Zoro smile like this, then Sanji is the person to take Zoro out of his own hell.

"Lights out in ten." The three heard their father call. They listened as the steps of their father reach the top of the stares and open the bedroom door. "And I mean it. I don't want you to do like last time and talk the whole night." He looked at Perona and Bonney.

"Yes dad"/"Yes daddy"/"Yes Mihawk" the three said in unison.

Mihawk was tall man with black hair, pale and yellow eyes. When his children were younger he was able to send them to bed with just a glare. But now they would talk the night away as if they were teenagers. Well to be fair the two girls. Zoro would go to sleep something the boy took a strong liking to. "Do you want Kumashi to sleep with you guys tonight?"

Perona smiled. "You know Kumashi always sleeps with us!" Mihawk leaned back and called Kumashi to bed, within minutes a full-grown bear entered the bedroom. Kumashi ran onto the bed and made himself comfortable.

"Go to sleep. And I mean it" Mihawk didn't bother to send a glare finally getting the point that his death glare didn't faze them. "Also don't forget you guys have a performance coming up. That means the ridiculous pink dye needs to come off." Without waiting for a response Mihawk closed the door.

Perona started to clean her makeup set as Zoro and Perona got ready for bed. Zoro was just glad the two girls forgot about Sanji. But deep down he wanted to see the blonde again. He wanted to learn a little more about him. He also couldn't shake off the feeling that he's met him before.

Zoro was the first one to be ready to sleep. Kumashi and Zoro waited as Perona and Bonney took their sweet time to get ready for bed.

"Do you want us to sleep with you tonight?" Perona asked while combing her hair into a pony tail.

"I'm old enough to sleep by myself." Zoro murmured into Kumashi fur, which he was using as a pillow. Both Perona and Bonney shared skeptical glances. Zoro never was the type to ask for help, or voice his feeling making it difficult to know what Zoro really wanted.

Bonney shrugged before climbing into bed behind Zoro. Finishing her hair, Perona went to the opposite side and lay down as well. Once the lights were off, Zoro pulled Perona's smaller body closer to his while cover his face on her back. Perona could feel the pain rolling off Zoro's shaking body as she squeezed Zoro's hand that was around her waist. She just wished she could do something. To erase what had happened to her little brother...

Bonney snuggled closer to Zoro's back, trying to tell him without words that she was there and was not going anywhere. This had become something daily, and yet the two girls could not get used to it. Seeing their younger brother put on a façade, for to then crumble when the lights were off...it just hurt so much.

Bonney and Perona were thinking the same thing. It was crazy putting so much hope in someone they didn't know, but they still did. They just hoped that Sanji can take their younger brother away from what he had to live through.

**Song by Five Finger Death Punch-Coming Down. 2012 Prospect Park. All rights reserved. All songs belongs to them.**

AN: This will be a Zoro-centric fanfic. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Skies

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Pairing: Zosan

Sanji woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Even after partying the whole night he found it weird that he actually felt like this. He guessed that's the reason people went there in the first place. Sanji stretched before slipping out his bed and walking to look outside his hotel window.

His name was Lucci, the host that hired him. The man was rich. He found out about Sanji's good cooking skill and asked him to cater for his wedding. Lucci paid for everything, from his plane ticket to his hotel room. He was given a whole week for himself. The last three days would be used to start preparations for the wedding.

Getting himself ready, Sanji got ready to explore the city. The chef left the hotel after eating some breakfast, it felt good to not cook for once. Sanji went to different stores. Looking at the stuff the small town had to offer. He visited cloth stores and kitchen hardware. But most of all he checked the different ingredients this place offered. He was surprised by the different verities of food. He was like a kid in a candy store.

Not too far away, there were two girls spying on the unsuspecting blonde. "What's he doing now?"

"Buying some more food..."

"What about now?"

"He's still paying Perona, stop asking every three seconds!"

"I wouldn't if you stop hugging the binoculars!"

"I'm the eldest, so deal with it."

Perona pouted. Bonney could be so mean sometimes. But she was better than Mihawk and Zoro who would scream and rage at her for no reason at all. "So, should we just, I don't know ask him?"

"No. I have to make sure this ingredient obsesses guy is the right person for Zoro. Not anyone can have my little baby's heart."

Perona leaned back. Her sister had always been like this towards he younger brother. An idea popped into Perona's mind. "I have a plan!"

"Really now. What?" Bonney turned to look at her younger sister.

"You'll see." Perona stood up from her crouched position behind the bush where they were hiding. Pulling her already mini skirt higher, and slipping off her stockings to show her long legs.

What are you doing!? Bonney hissed.

Perona ignored her and stepped out from behind the bush. "You-hoooo~~~?!"

Perona waved at Sanji. Said blonde looked over and instantly was next to Perona in a blink of an eye. His own eyes shaped as hearts.

"You're Sandly, right?" Perona asked, acting timidly.

"No my sweet, it's Sanji. But you can call me whatever you please. Once it leaves your lips it will fill my ears with delight my lady."

Perona wanted to make a face, or better yet run away. But Zoro's love was right here. Even though her baby brother was way too cute for this blonde. _How did he fall for someone like this? Look wise he was pretty good, but his treatment towards me is a little trouble some._

"Ah yes, Sanji how can I forget.~ When I saw you I just had to say hi. You do remember me right?" she asked as she placed a finger on her bottom lip, while batting her eyelashes.

"Yes of course. I never forget a pretty lady like yourself." Perona couldn't help but blush.

Bonney was still behind the bush mouth open. _What is Perona doing? And how did she learn to act that way? _

"I wanted to ask...if you would-No you wouldn't want..." Perona cut her own speech, a blush on her cheeks.

"What my love. I would do anything for you!" Sanji said kneeling on one knee and holding Perona's hand. Perona glanced to the side, a hand over her mouth faking coyness.

"Well you see. I would like to go to dinner with you tonight ..."

Sanji had to hold back a nose bleed. "My love, I would go with you on this dinner and many more. When and where would you like to meet my princess?"

Bonney face palmed in the background. _When did Perona learn to be like that? When she wanted something from Mihawk or Zoro she would whine and bother them so much they would eventually give in. _

"Ah, well I don't want to go anywhere fancy...just a regular restaurant would do. Can we meet at Mikiju at around 7:30?"

"Mikiju? Never heard of it, but yes. Of course. See you tonight my love!~~"

"It just around the corner if you take a right up that street." Perona pointed. "See you later tonight." Turning around Perona made her leave. Hips swaying as she did so. Once she was out of sight, Bonney grabbed Perona and dragged her to an alley.

"What was that?"

"I got Zoro-kun a date!"

"Wait what? He will go out with Zoro?"

"Well, not really. Listen, I have a plan!" Perona had a bright smile on her face as she explain to Bonney what they were to do.

"That might actually work. Zoro might kill us for it later, but he'll thank us in the long run. Let's go back home and wake him up. He's most likely still sleeping."

"True." Perona agreed. "If we don't wake him, he'll sleep the days away."

/

As suspected when the two girls got home Zoro was still in bed sleeping with Kumashi. Perona walked to his closet to pick some clothes out for tonight. Her brother had to look his best. Once she found what he would wear and hid it, she waved to Bonney to wake him. They didn't want Zoro to know what they were planning because if he did, he would not go.

Zoro sat up after Bonney shook him awake. "What time is it?" he asked while rubbing his eyes, feeling like he slept to long.

"Almost 12."

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" he stretched his limbs as he got out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom, Kumashi trailing behind him.

"We forgot to wake you. Zoro what are you doing tonight?" Perona asked.

Zoro yawned loudly before answering. "I'm going to work out to get back in shape for the upcoming performance...I don't really have anything plan for today." He added as an afterthought. "Why do you ask?" He re-emerged from the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"We found this restaurant you might like. We want to treat you tonight." Bonney answered.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. Going back into the bathroom and spitting the toothpaste Zoro answered. "And why would I like this restaurant? "

Bonney sweat dropped. She didn't think he would ask. She looked at her younger sister for help. Getting the silent plea for help Perona answered. "I heard from Ace they have the best wine around."

Zoro's head appeared from the doorway, toothbrush lazily hanging in his mouth. "Really?

"Yup!" They both replayed in unison. Zoro disappeared into the bathroom again. "Ok, I guess."

"Yes!" Perona cheered. Bonney smacked her sister in the head. "SSHHHHH-We don't want him to get suspicious!"

"Sorry. I just hope this works. I thought it would have been harder to convince him to come."

"You forget you mentioned alcohol?"

/

Bonney and Perona thought the hardest part would be convincing Zoro to go. But they soon found out it was dressing him into something fancy. It wasn't even a suit and he was complaining. It was a pink dress shirt (Perona choose the cloths), with a black dress pants and black dress shoes. Simple!

"Why do I have to wear that?" Can't I just put on a jeans and be done with it?"

"NO. Can't you see how we are dressed? It would be so un-cute if you go like a hobo!"

Perona had a fitted black dress, with pink high heels. Bonney also wore a black dress, but her heels were yellow. The only reason they wore a dress was to get Zoro to dress up also, but sadly it wasn't working.

"Oi! My cloths do not look like hobo clothing! There just different."

"Like you would know! Please Zoro put it on." Perona made her eyes even bigger and teary. Something that always worked on her brother.

"Tch, can I at least go with my boots?"

Both sisters looked at each other. Bonney shrugged, "OK. But hurry up or we're going to be late!"

Zoro didn't understand how they could be late. _Late for what?_ He wanted to ask but decided not to. The two girls were getting edgy as it was.

Perona grabbed a black hat and placed it on her brother's head. It didn't fully go with the outfit, but she knew how sensitive her brother was towards his hair. He refuses to show it to anyone who wasn't herself, Bonney, Mihawk, Luffy and Ace. If she had that color hair she would be showing it off. It was different and cute!

/

Bonney fixed Zoro's collar once more before heading inside. Zoro still didn't know why he had to look so neat. He did understand it was a restaurant but he never really cared to go into one, so he guessed it was mandatory to look "good". Perona glanced at her watch, 9 minutes late. She hoped Sanji wouldn't get mad. Especially with what they were planning.

Both males did the same expression once they saw each other. But even when Sanji turned his gaze back to the ladies, Zoro still had a puzzled expression on his face. Both Perona and Bonney had to pull Zoro and sit him down by the table.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought my sister and brother. They can be over protective sometimes..." Perona smiled sweetly.

"No...Not at all. Please take a seat." Sanji offered from his seat. He was shocked to see Bonney and Zoro enter with Perona. But he guessed it was ok. However, Sanji did find it weird that both girls have yet to sit down.

Zoro could not look at the blonde. He felt so out-of-place. How can this man look so good in that suit. _Why did Perona and Bonney invite him? _Before he could react, both girls quickly abandoned Zoro. Once both girls saw a group of people get up to leave the restaurant they slid into the group of people and disappeared form sight. Zoro got up from his chair to follow them, but he had lost them. _Why does this always happen to me? People tell me to follow them and then they get lost!_

"They left you..." Zoro heard Sanji comment from behind.

"Yeah..." Zoro turned around and sat back down. The blush in his cheeks getting deeper. "I really don't know what they were thinking. I'm sorry if you came out here to only get dumped by them..." Zoro still couldn't look at the blonde in the eyes.

Sanji smiled at the blushing teen. "Then let's not make it a waste, shall we order?" Zoro looked up and for the first time since sitting down looked at Sanji. "I could just carry you home, I'm guessing that they were your ride?" Sanji leaned forward, placing a hand on his chin. " It would be such a waste to let a night like this one go to waste."

Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing? This person wanted him to stay. "I don't mind; um...staying for a bit. I am hungry."

"Then it's settled." Sanji took two menus from the stack on the table and handed one to Zoro. The teen took it and opened it to read what was inside. It only took Sanji five minutes to start laughing at Zoro; clearly Zoro had no idea what he was reading. He order for himself and Zoro.

It wasn't after they ate that the heavy, deep atmosphere broke into a lively chat, where they were told several times from the waiters that they were getting to loud.

"You know, you are the second biggest eater I know, right after Luffy." Sanji snickered. They had just gotten of a topic involving Luffy and falling off a tree and rolling into a lake.

"Really, I guess people from Northblue don't have much of an appetite?" _He must have not seen Bonney eat then...I think the only reason I can eat like I do is because of that girl..._

"I guess. Eastblue is a little laid back compared to where I live. In Northblue everyone wants to be high and mighty. It's just so annoying. Here, I feel like I can be more of myself."

Zoro's smile slowly melted off is face. "Then...why don't you stay here?" he asked seriously. Sanji didn't know what to say. He had his family, and friends in Northblue, not to mention his restaurant. If he were to stay here then he would be starting all over again.

"I can't. I kind of already made a life back home. Also I'm used to living there. So I'm happy."

Zoro made a noise of dissatisfaction at the back of his throat. But Sanji ignored it. "You're a chef right?" Zoro asked changing the subject.

"Yeah...That's why I'm here. I have to cook for a wedding."

"I would like to taste your cooking..."

"I'm starting to wonder who has the bigger appetite now. You or Luffy." Sanji snickered.

Zoro shook his head. "Luffy, hands down."

Sanji stood up from his seat. "Let's take a walk, shall we? You pay?"

Zoro took out his wallet and placed some money on the table before standing up as well stretching his cramped muscles. _What he wouldn't kill for a nap right now. But hanging out with a hotty didn't come every day._

/

Sanji had no idea how the conversation ended up on him telling his most tragic history. But Zoro was a person that would listen more than talk. He wouldn't comment or look at him with any form of pity. He even gave him the option of if he wanted to tell him... He was never the type to just talk about himself, but he felt relax with Zoro and didn't see why not to, it's not like he was keeping his past a secret. It could also be the wine he drank...

The conversation led to it because he motioned his father's missing leg. Zoro of course asked what happened. And now here he was telling him what happened that day ,by a nearby park bench...

"I was ten when it all happened..." Sanji closed his eyes, the images of that day filling his being. "My father used to work in a Cruise ship as a cook, so naturally I grew up in one. I took up after him. It wasn't until ten years of my birth that the cruise was high jacked by some thieves and threw all passengers off the Cruise into the water in the middle of the sea." Sanji stayed silent for a while, letting the memories come to him slowly. Zoro just watched forward, not once looking at Sanji's direction. But the blonde knew he was listening because he didn't miss the teens eyes slightly widen when he said they were thrown overboard.

The blonde took a deep breath before continuing. "The water was so cold...I blanked out the moment I hit the water. When I came to, I was on a small island. Looking at my surrounding I could tell the island was not inhabited...I thought I was alone, and was going to die that way..." Sanji smiled as he remembered what happened next. "But at the distance I saw my father, walking with some wood to start a fire...I was happy knowing I wasn't alone, and my dad was the hero who saved me."

"It wasn't until a few days past that we noticed that the little bit of food we had would probably only last a couple of more days." Sanji's hands started to tremble. "I did the most stupidest thing ever...I challenged my father for the last scraps of food. The pain of hunger blinded me of all reasoning...the funny thing is my father didn't fight back. He just gave it to me...And I didn't even share it with him..." Sanji looked at Zoro. He wanted to see what expression was on his face. If it would be one of disgust, hate, shock...But the stoic man next to him didn't make a move, instead he was glaring into the darkness ahead of him.

Sanji sighed before continuing, his gaze going to the same place Zoro was looking at. "Around two months on that island I couldn't even function right. The lack of food can do much to someone. I started to think that my father was hiding food from me... I concluded, that's the reason he gave me the scraps of food, and that's the reason every morning he would disappear with a bag slung over his shoulder." Sanji shook his head. "I sneaked after him one morning, a knife in hand, ready to accuse my father. But when I reached where he was, in that bag was wood...stupid wood..."

"Why did he have wood?" Zoro spoke for the first time into Sanji's past story.

"He was making an SOS every morning with those woods. I broke down right then and there. That's also when I saw my father's leg missing. How could I have not seen it before? He was starving more than I was... And I was being selfish. I cried like I never did before. I was so hungry and in pain. All I wanted was to go home to my mother...After that day; every other day was a blur. It wasn't until the third month that my father woke me from my restless sleep telling me he saw ship...I was so happy..." A smile tugged at his lips. "We lived."

"I don't see what you did as selfish...I see it as someone who wanted to live."

Sanji looked at Zoro, a small blush reaching his cheeks. "Don't worry Train tracks, I'm pretty much moving on as it is. I wouldn't have told you if I felt guilty about it. Though I did at first. But after going for some help, they helped me realize that I handled the situation better than most. Some people would kill themselves. They say for someone my age what I did was normal...If not better."

Zoro leaned back on the bench. "That's some life you've got there cook..."

"Then I believe it is your turn to share something personal, don't you think?"

"I'm not good at telling stories...So I'm not going down that road...What do you want to know?"

Sanji placed a hand on his chin. _Something he could ask...?_ Before Sanji could say anything Sanji heard Zoro's Baritone voice.

"I guess I can tell you that I suffer from Achromatopsia..."

"Achromo what-sia?"

Zoro laughed whole hardly, showing off all his braces to Sanji again. "And here I thought you were smart." Sanji frowned at Zoro's comment.

"So are you going to tell me what that means "Track's"

"I'm color blind. I can only see black and white." Zoro snickered as he looked at the blonde next to him. Sanji had his mouth open apparently not knowing what to say.

Seeing Sanji's speechless expression Zoro tried to sound nonchalant about it. "It's not that bad...I can sometimes see shades of blue and yellow with the proper lighting."

"So, you can see my hair color?" Sanji asked, he wasn't sure how this thing worked.

"I couldn't see it at the club, the lights were too dim. But at the restaurant I was able to see it. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable when I first came in and probably stared at you. I don't see people in color, the most I see are items...things in a faint yellow, or blue. But with you I can see it clearly."

"Wait, so I'm the only _person_ you see in color? Even other blondes with blue eyes like mines?"

"Actually yeah. I haven't seen anyone else in color...but it did happen once before. Another time with someone else. Which felt like a dream because of the events that led to it, I don't know who that person was since I couldn't see their face clearly."

"How many finger's am I holding up?" Sanji raised two fingers.

"I'm color bind, not blind-stupid!"

"Oh."Sanji didn't know why, but he was starting to feel little butterflies in his tummy. _He felt special. Zoro was color blind, but with the right lighting he could see his hair and eye color. Only his..._ Sanji glanced at the hat wearing teen next to him. _He wouldn't mind starting something with this person, something special, just like he felt right now._

"Can you see at night?" Sanji found his curiously start-up again. Zoro nodded, "Yeah, I have more trouble seeing in the day. The sun's rays can get too strong sometimes. That's the reason I wear this." Zoro grabbed and pulled the rim of his hat.

"Oh...but it's not sunny now. It's dark."

Zoro shrugged. "I'm used it being on my head." Zoro glanced at Sanji's wild eyes and fascinated expression. "Don't get a swelled head now cook."

Sanji laughed. "Like I would. You don't seem like the guy to wear pink.

"Wait, I'm wearing pink? Perona told me it was blue! Oi, stop laughing!"

"Sorry, Sorry! Pink doesn't look to bad on you. It looks nice against your tan skin. Anyways let's get going. I don't want your sisters to get on my case because I brought you home after twelve." Sanji stood up and stretched his muscles.

"Che, ero-cook. Do you have a car or something?"

"Yes I do. Lucci was kind enough to let me rent one."

"Lucci, who's that?" Zoro asked as a jaw popping yawn escaped his mouth.

"Don't worry about that. Let's get a move on. You look like you're ready to fall asleep."

"Yeah, I've been working out this afternoon getting ready for a performance."

"Performance?"

Noticing he had said too much, Zoro dismissed Sanji's question with a wave of his hand. Sanji frowned but left it at that. If Zoro didn't want to tell him then he wouldn't prey into the other man's life.

"Do you need a ride back home?" Sanji asked, while patting down his jacket for a cigarette. Even though it was summer, at night it could still get pretty chilly. A nice long drag from his cancer stick will warm him right up. Sanji glanced at Zoro once he lit his cigarette.

"If you don't mind, I think if I walk home I might just fall asleep on my way there." Zoro groaned, trying to rub sleep from his eyes. He wasn't able to take his nice needed nap after his intense workout, his sister telling him he would be late. Now he knew to what he was going to be late for. He didn't regret coming, but damn did he regret not taking his nap. Just trying to keep his eyes open to follow Sanji back to the car was becoming a battle.

"You look just about ready to sleep right where you are. You can sleep once we get in the car." Zoro just growled at the back of his throat. Sanji laughed. "A sleepy Zoro is a grumpy Zoro I see!"

"Are you sure we're going the right way? I don't remember any of this." Zoro was getting frustrated. He was tired and all he wanted was someplace to lie down and sleep.

Sanji didn't answer but instead pointed straight ahead. "You see that car, train? That's my car." Sanji snickered. Zoro growled again, but didn't say a word.

Once they reached the car, Sanji opened it to let Zoro in before walking around and sliding into his seat. "Ok train, where to?"

"Would you stop calling me that?" Zoro huffed in irritation. Slouching down into his seat.

"Do you want tracks instead?" Sanji laughed, but stopped his teasing once he saw Zoro pout a bit. "Fine, Fine. I'll use the name once in awhile. The nick name doesn't quite fit you, but it would have to do until the name comes to me. So Zoro, where to?"

Zoro pulled the sleeve of his dress shirt to reveal a steel bracelet. Zoro looked at it before reading what was on it. It was his address. Sanji raised an eyebrow at this.

When he saw Zoro with the bracelet with an address number and an in _case if lost_ engraved on the bracelet. Sanji thought it was if Zoro lost the bracelet, and someone found the item they could get it back. But Zoro was using it as his reference. Reading right off of it.

Sanj's eyebrows creased when he heard the address. "That can't be right." Taking Zoro's hand and pulling it, Sanji glanced at the steel words. "You can't read direction? What were you looking at when you read this?" Zoro pulled his hand away, a deep blush forming on his cheeks.

The bracelet was a birthday present from Bonney. After an incident where _they_ say he got lost. (You would get lost too if the buildings kept moving) He was found three days later by a police officer after a search warrant was released. It was close to his birthday, so Bonney bought him the specially designed bracelet. Meant for when he got lost so he could still find his way back home if he asked around. (Though, the real problem were the moving buildings, he wouldn't get lost in the first place)

"Where you live is not too far, actually I have to pass through there to get to my hotel." Zoro nodded his head before slouching down even farther and closing his eyes.

Sanji smiled at the sleeping man next to him. He found it amusing that this guy can be so bad in direction. When Zoro was following Sanji to the car, Zoro would sometimes just start walking in another direction. The blonde thought it was because he was sleepy. But seeing the bracelet and knowing deep down it wasn't to return an item 'home' -but a lost child.

/

Zoro slid out Sanji's rented car as the blonde stopped. Before closing the car door behind him Zoro leaned down to be able to see the blonde. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem...Um, I was thinking...if you wanted to go out sometime during this week. I'm only staying for bit."

"I'm free this whole week. As long as it's not too early, I'm good." Sanji smiled at Zoro's response. "Give me your number so I can call."

Zoro took out his phone from his back pocket and handed it to Sanji. The blonde entered his number and texted himself to be able to get Zoro's before handing it back.

Zoro took back his phone and stuffed it back where it belonged. "I'll see you around?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I'll give you a call." Zoro nodded before closing the car door and waving Sanji off.

Zoro turned around to head back to his house. At this time, Perona, Bonney and Mihawk should be asleep. Zoro entered the house using the spare key. Zoro silently maneuvered to his shard room in the dark, trying his best not to wake anyone. But when he reached his room, he saw all three residents of the house seated on his shared bed.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Perona cheered running up to Zoro and pulling him into the room. "We thought you were lost. But I guess not since your here!"

Zoro grunted before locking eyes with Mihawk. Unlike the man of the house, Bonney had a warm smile on her face. Zoro pulled his arm from Perona's tight hold. "Mihawk?"

"No need to explain yourself." Mihawk stood up from his seated position and left the room ready to go to sleep. "Go to sleep now." The older man ordered. Zoro followed Mihawk with his eyes, and then he looked at Perona and Bonney for answers.

"He was worried. He kept asking where you were and when you were coming home." The eldest sister explained the unspoken question.

"Don't worry about dad. How was the date? Did you guys kiss?" Perona squealed, waking Kumashi in the processes. Zoro yawned loudly while rubbing his eyes. Zoro pulled the pink shirt over his head. "There was no kissing. But we did exchange numbers and will probably meet tomorrow."

Bonney looked at Perona at the same time Perona looked at Bonney, a shock expression on their faces. "Our baby is growing up!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Zoro scratched behind his head. "I need my space."

"Even though we were the ones to start you guys off? Can you please tell us about what happened" Perona asked.

Zoro looked at the open door and closed it. He didn't want to wake Mihawk. Seeing Zoro close the door, but girls got ready for Zoro to explain what happened in the date.

Zoro crawled into bed with both his sisters. Kumashi moving to sit near Zoro as he started talking- "I've never met anyone like him. I don't know how someone can make me feel happy and annoyed at the same time. He has these long legs that seem to stretch on forever." Zoro exaggerated with his hands, extending outwards to full length. "How his hair that falls perfectly over his face. And his eyes, their just beautiful."

Both Perona and Bonney listened as their brother rumble on and on about his date with Sanji. He went from the restaurant, to getting ice cream and going to the park. It wasn't until he was reaching Sanji's past that he fell asleep laying against the bed frame, Kumashi at his side.

"Zoro, you can't fall asleep now!" Perona whined, ready to wake Zoro. Bonney stopped her, "It's late we should go to sleep. I'm sure he's tired." She pulled him by the arm and helped lie him down on Kumashi. Zoro instinctively snuggled into Kumashi's tick fur.

"Sanji has to be someone special. I've never seen him so into someone like this." Perona smiled at her sister's statement. "Yeah. Let's go to sleep. We have practice tomorrow morning."

/

The week went and Sanji and Zoro spent as much of that time together. For their second date Zoro was able to taste Sanji's cooking. That made him fall in love with Sanji all over again. He couldn't believe food could taste so good. They have yet to go to each other's houses (in Sanji's case hotel room) and would only meet on dates planned.

Sanji heard his phone ring, indicating he had received a text. Sanji cleaned his hands, dirty from cooking the first set of wedding dishes. _Hey curly brow, what are you doing? _Sanji chuckled at the nick name, which for some reason stuck. He still didn't have a pet name for him. No matter what he came up with it just didn't fit. The funny thing is Zoro had a few already, Curly-cue, dart brow, swirl, ero-cook and cook. And he's yet to have ONE really good one.

_Finishing off a dessert that needs to stay overnight for the wedding tomorrow. _

_Awww, that means we won't be able to see each other, I wanted to see you today now I'm going to be depressed till I see you again. It's too long to wait. _Sanji chuckled again. Zoro could be so cute sometimes.

_You could come to the wedding with me. I can bring a guest if I want to. _

_Do I have to wear a suit?_

_Of course it's a wedding. _Sanji sometimes wondered what went through Zoro's mind. This text took a little longer to replay, like he was really thinking it over.

_I'll go, but it's just to be able to see you and eat. But I'm telling you now, I don't have a suit. I could put on the best shirt I have. _

Leave it to Zoro to not own a suit. _I have some extra here you can borrow. Or we could go and buy you one?_

_I think I'll never use it again. Never needed one till now. I'll borrow one. That way I'll smell as nice as you._ Sanji blushed.

_Loser, stop making blush. Come over to my hotel around 12._

_Sure...see you then. _


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen Skies

Pairing: Zosan

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Sanji was starting to get worried. It was at least an hour later the time Zoro was supposed to reach his hotel room, and he had yet to reach. Each time he called it would go straight to voice mail, and no texts were replied. Sanji didn't know what to think since Zoro didn't live to far from his hotel.

When he heard his door knock Sanji almost tripped over his own feet as he reached the door. Zoro was on the other side of the door; a frown on his lips, face flushed from the summer heat outside, sweat coating his body. Sanji smiled, feeling relived Zoro was ok. But that feeling quickly turned into something else. "And where were you?"

Zoro side-stepped Sanji and sat down on one of the seats by the table, fanning himself with his hand. "You give shitty directions. Can I get some water?"

Sanji was already taking out a cold glass of water before Zoro even asked. "The hotel is right up the road from your house. You look like you ran a mile. And what the hell happened to your phone?"

"It's just really hot outside. I need a fan. The battery died on me, I forgot to charge it." Sanji handed Zoro the cold water and a wash cloth so he could dry his sweaty skin.

"You're really something. I was getting upset, thinking something bad happened to you."

"Upset?" Zoro smirked with the glass of water on his lips. "Or worried?"

"I was so not worried! You know what; I should worry about someone who can get lost going up their own street."

Zoro glared at Sanji. "It's too hot to fight. You get off easy this time swirly..." Sanji rolled his eyes at the nick name. It really was too hot to fight, or do anything.

"When you drink your water you can lie down a bit to cool off in my room. I'll turn up the air-conditioner."

"Thanks..."

Sanji was looking around his closet, looking for the perfect suit when he heard the bed springs creek with Zoro's added weight over them. After finding three suits that could look good on Zoro, Sanji took them out. "Are you sleeping?"

Zoro cracked an eye open to be able to look at Sanji. "I'm just hot. And having you in the same room is making it hotter." Zoro smirked as the blonde blushed.

"I have three suits I want you to try when you're ready." Trying not to motivate Zoro.

Zoro looked at the suit. "What color are they?"

"I have an all black, one with a white undershirt and one with a blue undershirt. Hummm, I feel like green would match you the best, but sadly I left it home."

Sanji raised an eyebrow when Zoro made a face at the mention of the color green, but decided to ignore it. "Which one would you want?"

"The white should be fine." Zoro sat up feeling better after his body cooled from the intense heat outside. He didn't understand how it took him an hour to find the hotel Sanji was staying at. It was up the streets like Sanji said.

The heat was so intense outside it would keep people inside. And the ones brave enough to step out, would walk in the shade and run across any sun rays to reach another shady place. And there he was outside looking for a hotel in a constantly moving city. _How do people find their way in a place like this?_

Zoro took the suit from the blonde and entered the bathroom. Sanji in the mean time went to the kitchen to get some nice cold ice cream. He did notice the last time they went to get ice cream Zoro got plain vanilla and good thing he had just that.

Sanji returned into his room just in time to see Zoro exiting the bathroom. "How does it look?" Sanji almost dropped both bowls full of cold ice cream, which was already starting to melt from the heat. Zoro was wearing the black suit with a white undershirt and bare foot. Sanji couldn't believe the outline of the body underneath his cloths. Zoro wasn't chubby at all, but far from it, from the outline he would say Zoro had muscles. And not the flabby muscles, but hard true muscles that resembled that of a Greek god. Movie stars would want at least half of what Zoro has now.

It was like Zoro was made to wear a suit, he looked handsome even though he was still wearing his stupid hat and had no shoes on, but he still looked to good in it. Good enough for him to start thinking about what kind of body was waiting for him once those cloths were removed.

Not getting a response from Sanji, Zoro was starting to feel a little awkward. Zoro looked down at himself, his three identical earrings chiming as he did so. "Cook?"

Hearing his name Sanji snapped his attention back to Zoro's face. "The suit looks perfect. But the hat has to go."

"Wait, why? Zoro held his hat obsessively.

"It doesn't match with the suit."

"I have to wear it. The light bothers me, its part of being color blind. "

"Oh." Sanji placed a hand on his chin. "I guess you can wear it. There will be so many people there I doubt they'll even notice you there."

Zoro smiled at Sanji before entering the bathroom to change back. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the cold ice cream Sanji was holding. Zoro came out the bathroom shortly after and took the offered bowl.

"So, I've meant to ask," the blonde voiced, now seated on the side of his bed. "Why are your toe nails painted pink? When I first saw you I thought you were one of dose manly man."

"That's Perona; she has this obsession with that color. I don't really care, it's not like I can see it anyhow." Zoro whispered the last part while shoving the last spoon full of ice cream in his mouth. "Can I get some more?"

Sanji pointed to the direction of his kitchen. "It must be great living with two girls..." Sanji blushed at his own remark. Zoro wasn't able to see the blush since he was already heading to the kitchen, so he interpreted what Sanji said as an innocent question, not a perverted one.

"It can be a headache sometimes. Perona's the worst, everything has to be pink or cute and if you don't fall into her category than you're pretty much screwed. And Bonney, she's easier to get along with, but she can be bossy and over protective when she's ready."

Sanji leaned back on his bed, using his hands as leverage. He waited for Zoro to return to the room, that way he wouldn't have to shout to be heard. Once Zoro returned with a bowl full if ice cream and position himself to lean against the wall Sanji went back to his questions, "Have you ever you know...walked in and saw any of them..you know...?" Sanji gestured with his hand in a circular motion.

Zoro almost choked on his ice cream. "What, no! We don't even share the same bathroom. I use the guest bathroom."

"And you never cared to peek?" his voice full of shock.

"No! I can see you don't have a sister. You're face would be upturned." Zoro chuckled, but then got serious. "I respect them too much to do that. That would be wrong if I did that to one of them..."

"You better not, _Tracks._ Cause such ladies should not be seen by ogers like you." Sanji said in a teasing voice. Zoro smirked at Sanji as he finished his bowl of cold ice cream.

/

The day of the wedding came quickly, at least to Sanji it felt like that. He was happy Zoro had helped him with the food. Zoro by far the worst cook Sanji has seen, but if he assigned him to chop or stir he would do the task while Sanji worked on something else. Also having extra hands carrying the food made it easier for Sanji, not to mention he was also able to help prepare the tables and chairs for the wedding reception.

Sanji fixed his tie for the millionth time that day. He couldn't smoke since he was catering. It wasn't like he never did smoke while he catered, but it depends on the occasion. He didn't want to smoke in a wedding, so he had to release his anxiety somewhere else, and his tie fell victim. The music for the reception had already started about ten minutes ago. And now the newlyweds were headed from the church to the garden where the reception was being held.

"Breathe curly-brow. You look tense."

Sanji couldn't be happier Zoro was with him. Zoro was radiating a since of confidence that was also making him feel more at ease. "I am calm. He's not only the person getting married but a really important man. He can really help my business if he likes my cooking." Sanji looked at Zoro. He still couldn't believe how perfect Zoro looked in a suit. The black suit highlighted his honey tan skin, and brought out his neon green eyes, and the way he stood was like a man who was once in the military, spine straight, head high, chest out, both feet firmly on the floor and hands back.

"Your cooking is the best. I'm more than sure that he'll love it"

Sanji blushed. Zoro could say the simplest things that made him blush and feel butterflies in his stomach. "I hope your right." Sanji's glance went to the wedding couples riding horses towards their direction. He just hoped Zoro was right. If Lucci liked his food, he could get him to support his business and be able to open his own dream restaurant. He would call it the All Blue, named after a favorite legend of his, where all the water meet and paradise for chefs like himself were born. Just thinking about it made Sanji even jitterier.

Sanji felt Zoro's warm hands circle his and give a tight squeeze of reassurance and just as quickly released. That simple gesture made Sanji cool down and compose himself from all the emotions going through him. He bowed before greeting both newlyweds when the couples arrived.

"Congratulations on getting married. I hope the decor and food is to you liking. Please have a nice evening and don't hesitate to call. I am at your back and call." Sanji straighten himself from his bowed position to finally look at the 'bride'.

He was also wearing a tuxedo like Lucci was, but his was white. He had short orange hair and a long nose that could compete with his friends Ussop. But instead of long and thin it was box-shaped.

"Thank you Sanji. But you mustn't be so formal. This is the party after all. All formality is left in the ceremony we just came from. We are here to have fun." Both Sanji and Kaku smiled at Lucci before the newlywed excused themselves from Sanji and made their way to the center of the party.

"And here I thought Lucci was a bad man and would need some beating..."

Sanji turned back to face Zoro. Now that he looked at it, Zoro looked like a body-guard standing like that next to him. Sanji almost laughed, but kept it to himself. "I only met him a few times. I still need to do a first impression you know?" Zoro just shrugged.

"So, where can we get something to eat and drink, I'm starving."

/

Sanji was starting to really think the people of Eastblue all had a big appetite. Ace, Luffy, Zoro and Bonney (at least that's what Zoro said) could eat a buffet. The blonde didn't know if the other three could do the same but Zoro could drink alcohol and he means _drink!_ And if that wasn't enough, Kaku went and sat down with Zoro and now were chatting like old bodies. He was getting scared Zoro was going to do something or say something that would have Kaku running to Lucci. Then he would be put in jail. But Kaku seemed to be having fun, laughing with Zoro.

Sanji leaned back on his chair, starting to feel the past work days catch up with him, but fully knowing once this was over he would have plenty of time to rest. The chef closed his eyes for a second, but that's all it took for him to drift off. He didn't know how long he had been out but he awoke when Zoro sat next to him, not surprisingly with a plate full of food.

"Were you sleeping?"

Sanji stretched his muscles till he heard the satisfying pop. He rubbed his head before answering. "Yeah. Do you know how long I've been out?"

Zoro shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe a half an hour. You look better now. You weren't getting enough sleep?"

"Just last night. But it's all over once this night ends. I'll be going back home soon, to my warm bed back at Northblue."

"Oh..." Zoro didn't want to tell Sanji that he wanted him to stay with him. But he knew Sanji already had a life and asking him to stay would be selfish of him. Plus, why would he want Sanji to stay in the first place? He has seen him almost every day since they first met. And he was instantly attracted by the blonde's hair and eye color (once the blonde was under the right lighting.) He didn't know if it was Sanji he was attracted to. Or if it was because he is able to see colors with Sanji. It didn't matter though, because it came down to one thing. He didn't want Sanji to leave.

Zoro rubbed his face, feeling a headache forming. The more he thought about Sanji leaving the more upset he got. He wants Sanji to stay with him...

It was almost midnight when they waved the newlyweds good-bye so they could go to their honey moon, then the cleaning begun. And once again Sanji couldn't believe how happy he was that Zoro was with him. Zoro was able to clean most of the table and chairs that were scattered all over the place after the heavy party. The other workers under Lucci helping as well. The only real task Sanji has is to remove the plates and carry them to the sink where another washed them.

"Why are you yawning? I was the one up all night cooking." Sanji question, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Zoro just slouched deeper onto the car's seat letting the car's engine guide him to sleep. Seeing no verbal response Sanji continued. "Thanks for helping with the packing and unpacking...Kaku really took a liking to you, huh?" Sanji knew talking to Zoro at this moment was pointless, once he was full, and had alcohol in his system Zoro was out for the night, (or whatever time of day it was.)

Sanji took his eyes off the road for a second, checking if Zoro was really sleeping or ignoring him. He couldn't tell since Zoro's face was facing the other side, but the blonde did notice that Zoro at some point unbutton his pants. Sanji blushed, Zoro did complain that the pants were a bit tight, because even thought Zoro was not that much ticker than Sanji he still was, and eating all that food wouldn't have helped at all.

Sanji shook his head side to side. Taking another glance Sanji released that he had no idea what hair color Zoro was. Was he a blonde, brunet, red-head or black? Zoro had not taken off his hat since he had met him. Sanji wondered if he would be going into the man's personal space if he did. The blonde took one more glance and decided against it. He would just ask, no harm in that...

"We reach." Once Sanji reached the house Sanji shook Zoro awake. Zoro opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. His gaze went to Sanji when he heard him talking. "Thanks for the company tonight. I really needed it."

Zoro just grunted for a response. Looking down at himself Zoro noticed he still had the blondes suit on himself. "What about this?" He gestured to the suit. "Should I just keep it till I wash it?"

"Yeah that could work. I'm leaving four days from now; you should be able to get it back to me."

Zoro nodded as he opened the car door and closed it. He waved Sanji off, turning around Zoro made his way to his house.

Mihawk this time was in the living room, apparently waiting for him to get home. Zoro closed the door slowly, trying not to make any noise. Taking off his shoes, Zoro started making his way to the stairs, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Mihawk address him.

"Had fun tonight?"

Zoro took the foot that was on the stair off so he could turn around and face Mihawk who was still seated on the couch. "Yeah..."

"Did you drink?"

Zoro made a face. "Maybe..."

"Roronoa, I can smell you from here." Mihawk's yellow eyes looked at Zoro for the first time since he entered the house. "Did you drink?"

"Yes."

Mihawk made a disapproving noise at the back of his throat. "Drink some water and get to bed."

Zoro turned to the kitchen and got a warm cup of water before hurrying upstairs. He felt relive to be out if the same room as Mihawk. The raven hair man was convinced Zoro was an alcoholic, or at least one drink away from becoming on. But Zoro thought otherwise. He wasn't an alcoholic; he could control his drinking just fine. He just liked to drink, at least a bottle a day. It's not like he couldn't live without it, he just really liked it. Is that so bad?

Zoro opened his shares bedroom door. The lights were off, meaning both girls were sleeping by now. Zoro took off the hat and placed it the counter, to then proceed to changing into a shirt and pants. He crawled into bed in between the two girls. He groaned to himself when he released he forgot to drink the water that was placed next to his hat. Not wanting to wake the girls Zoro decided to sleep the night. A smile tugged at his lips when Bonney wrapped an arm around him, and murmured something about food.

/

Sanji arrived to his temporary home only minutes after dropping Zoro off. He entered his hotel room only to notice that he had a missed text. It was from Lucci. To my beloved Sanji_ Blackleg, I would love to tell you this in person, but both Kaku and I agree that your food was the best thing we have ever tasted. Not only that, but that air of confidence is just what the market needs. I would like you to know that I would help open the All Blue. Congratulations and hope in doing business with you real soon. _

Sanji jumped for joy when he saw the text. The first thing he did was call Zeff, his father to tell him all about it. Then he called Nami, Luffy and anybody else he knew, not caring what time it was. When he reached Zoro's number Sanji stopped. _I should thank him in person..._Sanji had to admit, he was nervous. The nerves were so bad that this very morning he woke up feeling nauseous. And through the day he was shaking. But when Zoro went him to the wedding, the confidence he showed helped Sanji cool down. Sanji smiled at his phone. _The All Blue was finally at his grasp..._

/

"Why do you have to move out?"

Bonney placed the cooked eggs on the three plates. " Kid asked me to move in with him." She looked at her sister who had a childish frown on her face. As she placed the plates down she also looked at her brother, who also had a pout on his lips and brows furrowed. Both her sibling got like this each time the topic of her moving out the house came up.

"Who's going to feed us?"

"Perona you will have to step up and take my place. You're going to have to take responsibility."

"But-"

"Perona stop running from responsibilities! I've been taking care of this family and now I have a life to move on to!" Bonney was starting to get agitated by Perona's selfish protest. Perona always started to complain when she had to do anything. "I already told you, I can take Zoro with me if you can't take care of him. Kid doesn't mind, I spoke to him from beforehand."

Both males stayed quiet, they were getting used to the arguing. Bonney had announced she was moving with kid at the end of the month, which is only two days from now.

"Zoro's not the problem! I just don't think I can do this!"

"What? Grow up? We all have to one day. You have to start at some point, might as well start now! Life isn't going to serve you everything in a silver platter! You have to WORK for things!"

Perona slammed her hand on the table, rattling the silverware in the processes and making Zoro flinch. "I am grown up! And I know that! Life can be..." Perona glanced at Zoro who had his eyes fixed on the untouched plate in front of him. "I know alright. Life isn't always full of roses. I just don't want you to leave..."

Bonney shook her head noticing that Perona was a lost cause. "Mihawk put the news paper down and eat." Bonney looked at Perona. 'You should eat too, and Zoro eat you food before it gets cold. I'm going to need your help moving some boxes." Her eyes still on Perona.

Perona huffed in annoyance. She murmured something under her breath before shoving her breakfast into her mouth.

Zoro placed one of the heaviest boxes over his shoulder. "Zoro, do you want to stay here or come and live with me. I need an answer by today so we can start packing your stuff too." Bonney demanded as she folded some cloths into a one of her box. She was still a little upset over the fight with Perona during breakfast.

"I don't want to leave Perona alone...Why do you have to leave?"

"Stop siding with her. Kid asked me to. We've seen each other for about two years. Living here is getting in the way of my life..."

"Sorry." Bonney looked at Zoro. He still had the heavy box over his shoulder, showing no sign of discomfort but he did have a melancholy expression.

"Zoro, no. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault, or Perona's or dad's." The older sister closed the box filled with most of her cloths. "You guys are acting like I'm moving far away and will never see me again. I'll be right at the next town where you can visit. And we will see each other at performances..."

She placed the box over her shoulder while make a gesture for Zoro to follow her. She made sure to keep an eye on Zoro as they made their way to Mihawk's car, because he had a tendency to get lost in his own house and had proven he could also get lost while following someone. She only had to call him twice when he started heading the wrong way.

"You can place this here..." Zoro dropped the box where she pointed to. Zoro was about to enter the house again to look for more boxes when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around to spot two of his favorite people in the world. A smile spread on his face showing off his braces, "Jonney, Yosaku!"

Both man slammed into Zoro's smaller frame and squeezed him hard, almost taken his breath away. "Aniki!" They both yelled in unison.

"Hello Jonney, hello Yosaku...Your squeezing me too tight!" They both released at the same time, both with beaming smiles on their faces.

"Ah, hello Bonney." Jonney said waving at Zoro's older sister. Jonney was tall, and was a dark tan. He wore dark shades and had a tattoo over his face. Yosaku had a head band over his head and was lighter in skin color. You could never find one without the other. "Sorry about that. We haven't seen Zoro in such a long time..." Yosaku said smiling. "Can we take him? We don't want Mihawk to see us, you know how he gets."

Zoro looked at Bonney, a hopeful expression on his face. "Please!" The two older men begged. Even though Zoro didn't say "please" she's been living with Zoro long enough to know he wanted to go with them.

"Fine. I'm not going to be the bad guy. But you know Mihawk will get mad. Especially if you drink. That's the reason he doesn't like to see you two," She pointed at Yosaku "with what happened last time."

"Mihawk over reacts sometimes. It's no fun if we don't drink." Jonney whined.

"Yeah, we can't promise anything..." Yosaku added, Zoro nodding in the background.

Bonney sighed. "Just control yourself, ok?"

Zoro nodded before running off with both Jonney and Yosaku. Before he was out of view Zoro paused and looked back at Bonney. "Thanks !" He turned around and left for the day.

/

Sanji stepped out of his rented car. He looked at the house. To him it looked pretty big and well-kept, taking a few steps Sanji knocked on the front door. The blonde couldn't wait to see Zoro and thank him again and tell that brute the good news. _All Blue..._ Sanji waited a few minutes before a girl eating a pizza and with pink hair opened the door.

"Ah, Sanji. What brings you here?

"Bonney. Nice to see you in this fine day. I came to see your brother." Sanji bowed at Bonney.

"Oh, he left a few hours ago with some friends. But why don't you come in? I don't want you to have come all the way here for nothing. Let me make you something."

Sanji stepped into the house when Bonney opened it enough for him to pass through. "And you don't know when he will be back?"

"No. But I'm guessing late. Would you like something to drink? It is hot outside."

"Water will be fine." Sanji sat down on one of the stools as Bonney got his water.

"Is the suit yours?"

"The suit?...The SUIT. Yes, that's mines." The blonde scratched behind his head feeling a little embarrass that he forgot.

"I washed it and it's drying now. I was scared to put it in the dryer. I'm not used to things like that. Zoro doesn't own one and Mihawk washes his expansive clothing."

"I'm not in any rush..." Sanji took a sip from the water offered to him. "Your brother is color blind?" The question sounding more like a statement. He didn't know what brought it up, but he did...

Bonney leaned on the counter. "Yes he is. I'm guessing he told you...You know what he told me when he was younger?" Sanji raised an eye brow. Bonney had a mischievous smile on her lips. _What was a big sister if not to embarrass their younger sibling right?_

"He once saw someone with blonde hair and blue eyes. He never saw any color on anyone else but that person. He said when he meets that person again; he will marry the person..."

Sanji blushed. "So that person was like Zoro's first love..."

"You can kind of say that. It would be funny if that person were you."

Sanji laughed. "I really don't think it was me. I don't remember seeing Zoro in my life."

Bonney hummed at the back of her throat while tapping her chin with her finger. "He would have probably recognized you, yet again this is Zoro." _Who knows what passes through his head?_

"Was he born like that? Does he know how colors look like?" The chef asked, finishing his water and placing it back down.

"He was born that way. Genetics, got it from his mother."

Sanji couldn't think of seeing the world in black and white. How would he match his clothing and put the right food coloring that went with each dish. Not to mention the other simple things like the color of the ocean, grass and sky. Not knowing does colors just seemed so wrong. He would miss it. _But how could you miss something you never had?_

"You seem to like my brother a lot..."

Sanji looked up from his dozing thoughts. "Your brother is...different. I don't know how though."

Bonney just smiled at Sanji. "Hey, why don't you help me move some boxes? I could use the extra help?"

"Of Course my pretty, I can't allow a woman do something like this. Please let me help."

/

It was because Bonney was starting to worry about Zoro's where about that he went with her to find him. He wouldn't let a lady roam the outside in the dark without protection, and who knew where Zoro was at this hour. He could be anywhere.

It was almost midnight when Bonney got a call, someone she knew informing her that Zoro was at the park with Jonney and Yosaku sleeping on the bench. It didn't take long for them to reach the sleeping trio. When they reached they saw Jonney on the floor sleeping, and Zoro and Yosaku sleeping on two separate benches, apparently wasted, if the scent of alcohol was to go by.

Bonney wanted to kick Jonney and Yosaku awake for letting her brother get into this state, they were older and _knew!_ Ignoring the two older men, Bonney made her way to her younger brother with Sanji at her heel.

"Is it them that smell like that, alcohol?" Sanji passed his fingers through his hair.

"Shit! Dad's going to be mad...He hasn't gotten like this since forever." Bonney helped Zoro sit up after shaking him awake. Sanji didn't know if Zoro was sitting up with his own power or if it was Bonney holding him up.

"Zoro up. It's time to get home and get screamed at..." She snapped her finger in front of his face when she saw his eyes start to slowly shut again. Zoro just groaned and tried to lay down again.

Sanji sprinted and placed a hand behind Zoro, supporting his back and preventing him from laying down again. "You can bring him to my place. You can tell your dad he is staying with a friend...or something."

Bonney looked at Sanji, her eyes big with disbelief. "I don't know...I don't mind, but..." She seemed to debate it before she nodded. He was in no condition to go back home and face Mihawk. Who knew what could happen.

"If you want to stay as well, then you can my lady."

"No. Then Mihawk will really know something's up."

It didn't take long for Bonney to kick Jonney and Yosaku awake and send them home and get Zoro to lay down in the back seat of the car. When they reached the hotel, the blonde flung Zoro over his shoulder like a sack of potato and carried him into his hotel room to then flop him onto his bed.

"Sanji, where are you going to sleep?" Sanji heard Bonney ask from behind him. He turned around to face her. "I'll sleep in the couch tonight." Sanji turned his attention to Zoro again. "He won't die from alcohol poisoning right?"

"He shouldn't, he has a higher tolerance for it." The elder sister walked over to Zoro and started to unlace his boots. "Thank you Sanji. Dad would have had my head if he knew I let Zoro leave with Jonney and Yosaku"

"I don't get it. If you knew something like this might happen why didn't you stop him?" Sanji asked.

"I don't want to keep holding him back like I normally do. Zoro has it bad already, I don't want to make it worse. And he gets more rebellious the more we hold him back. That's one of the reasons his relationship with Mihawk isn't exactly the best." _Actually if it wasn't that Zoro respected Mihawk, I don't know what might have happened by now... _Once she placed the second boot on the floor she stood up and bowed to Sanji. "I will be leaving now." Sanji had his mouth open to ask what she had meant about Zoro, but decided against it.

"No. The honor is mine to be of any use to you. Would you like something before you go?"

"Thank you but I'm fine. Zoro shouldn't bother you for the night. He's a heavy sleeper, so he should be able to sleep with what he has on so don't worry about that."

"I won't. Call me when you reach home and if your dad believed you."

She nodded before leaving the hotel room. Once she was gone Sanji looked at Zoro who was sleeping through the ride here and the conversation. Sanji's eyes went to the bandana still around Zoro's head. He was tempted to remove it, but took Bonney's advice to leave him sleep like he was. Taking a blanket, Sanji placed it over the sleeping body, he then grabbed two pillows and made his way to the couch with a book under his arm.

AN: Thank you for all the reviews! Really appreciate them


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen Skies

Pairing: Zosan

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

The first thing he noticed when he came to was the pain in his head. Just trying to open his eyes was becoming a killer task. His body felt so heavy like he caught a flu over night and now his bones ached. Zoro opened his eyes slowly, having to close them again when the light gave him a sharp pain to the head. The only good thing about this morning was the smell of breakfast.

Zoro sat up slowly, noticing he wasn't in his room. The first thing he did notice was that he was in a hotel room. Zoro was about to panic, but calmed down when he noticed a familiar suit. "This is Sanji's room..." He didn't remember how he got here. He remembered going out with Jonney and Yosaku to a bar. Then blank. _How much did I drink?_

"Zoro if you're awake, get washed up and come get some breakfast-for lunch."

Zoro got out of Sanji's bed. Stretching his sore muscles, Zoro made his way to where he heard Sanji's voice. Once he reached the dining room, Zoro was able to see the blonde by the stove cooking something. "Hey..."

Sanji turned around to look at Zoro, "Hey, yourself. Did you wash up?" He asked, noticing Zoro's still sleepy face. "I have an extra toothbrush you can use."

Zoro groaned before turning around and making his way to the bathroom to wash up. He came back shortly after, sitting down and slouching on the dining chair. "Cook, you have any pain-killer?"

"No. Sorry about that." The blonde placed a hot plate of waffles, bacons, a piece of toast and coffee. Zoro inhaled the scent of Sanji's food. "It smells good." Looking at his coffee cup, Zoro pushed it away. "I can't drink that."

"And why is that?"

"I won't be able to sleep." At this point his mouth was full of food. His eyes closing from the delight of Sanji's cooking.

"At night? It shouldn't affect you at that time." Sanji raised an eyebrow. "Eat what I gave you."

"I won't be able to have my naps. Coffee keeps me up." Zoro looked at Sanji and noticed the slight sorrowful expression that took his soft features.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know. Do you want some tea?" Zoro for some reason felt guilty. He didn't know if it was because he knew about Sanji's past, or the alcohol still in his system was making him feel that way.

"Don't worry, I'll drink it."

The blonde looked at Zoro in shock. "Huh?"

"I'll drink it..." Sanji gave Zoro a soft smile. "Soooo, how is it?" his smile changing into one of mock.

"It's...ok." he shrugged, not really outing much emotions into his answer. Sanji frowned at Zoro's plain response, because the way he devoured the food told a different story.

Zoro got up from his chair and placed the plate in the sink. "Do you mind if I lay down for a bit. My head is still killing me."

Sanji looked at his room. "Sure go ahead." A sly smiled crossed his face. Standing up Sanji blocked Zoro's path with one of his long legs. Zoro stopped abruptly, locking eyes with Sanji. "What?"Sanji's lips curled into a cat-like smile, his blue eyes wild with passion.

"I want payment for my cooking, train tracks..." Zoro smirked at Sanji's words.

"Heh, really?" Zoro leaned closer to Sanji's face, nose almost touching Sanji's. "And what would you want?"

"Hmmm, maybe a little peek," Sanji trailed his hand over Zoro's well-defined chest, "Of what's hiding under here." His fingers pushing on Zoro's strong chest. _Oh, this chest, just perfect._

"I thought you had your little peek the night of the wedding? Don't think I didn't notice, you perv..."

Sanji's face flushed, getting a flashback of when he was driving and looking at Zoro. "You were awake and you deliberately ignored me? That's something else you owe me for, don't you think?" Sanji leaned into Zoro's bigger frame and claimed his lips as his. It was the first time he had ever kissed someone with braces; he could feel when his teeth brushed against his, but it didn't bother him. He did feel Zoro holding back to not hurt him.

Zoro picked Sanji off the floor, guiding both of Sanji's long legs to straddle his waist. Zoro carried Sanji to the couch and slowly laid down on Sanji without breaking the kiss. Sanji closed his eye as he started to pull on Zoro's shirt. "Your shirt...is in the way." He felt when Zoro smiled onto his lips.

The blonde chef finished tugging Zoro's shirt off. Sanji licked his lips; Tan, strong, muscled, power and just perfect, it was just perfect and it was all his. Sanji could feel the muscles as they flexed under his finger tips as Zoro got on his elbows to be able to claim Sanji's lips again, preventing the blonde to look what was under Zoro's shirt. How his hands followed every curve of this man's perfect body. This strong, powerful person was his right now. That thought made the blonde quiver in anticipation.

Zoro had his eyes closed, moaning into Sanji's parted lips. He loved how the blonde's body connected with his, how Sanji's long slender cold fingers felt against his skin. And each time he looked at Sanji...does eyes and hair. Zoro slid one of his hands into Sanji's golden locks, his other hand on the couch as he pushed Sanji more onto his back using his bigger body till he was fully over Sanji.

Something went wrong, everything went downhill the moment Sanji went for Zoro's pants, the calm stoic man freaked out. Those eyes full of love and lust became fearful. Zoro reeled, "Don't touch me!" Zoro pushed himself off Sanji. Taking his shirt off the floor, Sanji watched as Zoro ran out of his hotel room. The blonde tried to stop him, but it was no use.

"Zoro! Wait! Where are you going?...What happened?" Sanji leaned back on his couch. He didn't know what he did wrong. Zoro got scared of him that was a given. _Everything was ok...What happen?_

The blonde stood up from his couch and took his keys. He needed to know what happened. Why did Zoro act that way, and what could he do to fix this. He just hoped Zoro would want to see him, even though he had no idea what he did wrong...

/

Sanji went to Zoro's house first, but didn't see him. He didn't bother to knock on the door and tell Bonney that Zoro was missing; he didn't want to worry her. Sanji then decided to head to the park, which was the only other place he could think of. Sanji reached the park to find what he was looking for.

Zoro was on the swing lightly pushing himself. He looked almost depressed. Sanji made his way slowly to Zoro, taking the swing next to him. Sanji also started to swing lightly, the blonde wasn't sure if Zoro knew he was there, and if he did he didn't give any indication. His gaze was solely on the ground. After a few minutes if silence, Sanji decided to break it.

"Hey, what happened back there?"

Zoro took a few seconds to answer. "Nothing..." he rubbed his eye with the palm if his hand without looking at the blonde next to him.

"I'm sorry if it was too fast for you." Sanji stayed quiet to see if Zoro would say something. Seeing that he wasn't Sanji continued. "I really like you. And I want you and me to become something more than friends. I'm sorry if I went at it the wrong way."

Standing up, Zoro looked at Sanji. "You want something to do with me?" he shook his head. Sanji stood on his two feet as well and made his way next to Zoro.

"I'm just asking for a chance. Please?" he pleaded.

"But, you don't even live here. You're leaving soon."

"I can stay here. My father back home can take care of things. But I can only do this if you and I can be together. Zoro I will give something up for you. Can you at least forgive me for what I did and also give me a chance?"

Zoro looked into Sanji's blue eye. Looking for any lie, but he didn't see any. To show he wasn't joking Sanji pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call him right now, right in front of you to prove that I'm serious and we can take it slow, I don't mind."

"You would do that?" Sanji nodded. "Ok...," A small smile worked its way onto Zoro's lips. He closed the gap between his new boyfriend and gave the blonde a tight squeeze.

Sanji smack Zoro on the head. "Don't get all mushy on me train tracks." The blonde had a playful smile on his face, the same expression mirrored by Zoro. "Look who's talking."

As promised, the blonde called his dad and explain to him that he found someone and would be staying some time in Eastblue. Sure he got screamed and cursed at, but he was ok with it. At least before he hanged up his father, Zeff, congratulated him on the new relationship.

Sanji would have never thought he would have been in a situation like this one. Once Sanji had gotten off his phone and he and Zoro both walked to Zoro's house, they were met by Bonney and Perona. What he didn't get was how Bonney and Perona knew they had made their relationship official. Both girls had smiles on their faces, and picked on Zoro right in front of him. The worst part was after all the teasing-came the big sister mode.

Sanji found himself seated on the dining room chair alone. Zoro had been sent to wash up after taking some pain killers and to sleep his headache off. Both Bonney and Perona were seated on the opposite side of the table, serious expressions on their faces.

"So, Sanji Blackleg, how old are you? And when is your birthday?"

"22...March 3" Sanji watched as both girls said something to each other in whispers. They both nodded before looking at Sanji again.

"Ok, so age isn't a problem. Zoro is 19 making 20 this year, so you pass this question." Perona said, eyeing Sanji.

"Have you ever been married?"

"Eh, no." Sanji could feel his palms start to sweat. He knew he couldn't lie to a lady, so if they ask something negative he would have to answer with the truth.

What kind of work do you do?"

"I'm a chef."

Bonney jumped out her chair, "Ok, he's perfect!

"No you don't. Anything with food will win you over..." Perona turned to face Sanji. "Ok, Have you ever been in a past relationship and if yes, for how long and how many?

The blonde man stayed silent for a while thinking his answer over. "I've been in two relationships. One lasted three years, through my high school life and the other a year."

"And now the last and the most serious question..."

Sanji gulped. He didn't expect to go through this. But the answer to this question could be his approval...

"Do you think I'm cute?"

_Really?! _Sanji face palmed. "Yes, you're the cutest girl I have ever met."

Bonney stood from her seat, and walked over to Sanji with a tight hug she declared, "Welcome to the family Sanji." Perona joined shortly after. "One more member, I'm so happy!" Sanji blushed.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank us yet. You have the most important one to pass. Mihawk." Perona smiled sweetly at Sanji. The blonde eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"We mean, when you two are ready you have to present yourself to Mihawk. It's the way things are in this house. He always wants to know what we are doing and who we are dating. Which now that I think about it," Perona placed a hand on her chin. "This is the first time for Zoro-kun. Mihawk will probably be surprised it's not me." Perona smiled at her own many past relationships.

Unlike Bonney and Zoro, Perona was never the type to stay in a relationship long. Almost every three months she had someone new, and each time Mihawk insisted she bring her boyfriend for him to meet. Mihawk had a hard time accepting Kid when Bonney introduced him, but eventually warmed up to him. After a really long time that is.

"Dad is just really over protective, he became like this after mom died."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"Oh, don't worry it happened a while ago... I'm sure he'll accept you; he is more over protective over us than Zoro. But he does try to have a tighter hold on Zoro's reins, so good luck."Sanji gulped. "Oh, but you don't have to tell him now."

"No need to..." A muscular voice that could not belong to the sisters interrupted. "I heard everything." All three teens in the dining room looked up in surprise at Mihawk who was leaning on the door. "Bonney, Perona go upstairs and take care of your brother."

"Yes, sir..." both answered with still startled expressions.

Before Bonney could leave, Mihawk held her back, "Don't think I don't know what happened yesterday with Jonney and Yosaku, we'll talk after." Bonney eyes widen for a fraction of a second before nodding and proceeding to the stairs. Mihawk's yellow eyes slowly went to the blonde teen seated on the dining table.

"Sanji Blacklegs...Zeff's son?"

Sanji looked up at Mihawk, "Eh, yes sir."

"Zeff and I go way back." Mihawk seemed to stay silent awhile, like he was remembering a distant memory. Seeming to snap out of his own distraction, the man's golden eyes locked with blue. "I'm only going to ask one question, and I want you to answer it honestly." The raven hair man took his weight off the door. "What's you intention with him?"

Sanji looked at Mihawk, a little confused_. Intention? What did he mean by that? He fell for Zoro, and wanted to start something. Is there an intention behind it?_ Sanji took a few seconds to answer. "My only intention is to love Zoro, and to see if we can make something of this relationship."

"Ah, so you don't know... Sanji Blacklegs I can't allow your relationship with Zoro to continue." Sanji's eye widens. "If that's the only reason, then this relationship will not go anywhere. You will only end up hurting yourself or my son. And I won't allow it. I advise you to leave my house now."

Mihawk!" Zoro's baritone voice sounded into the dining room. Sanji looked behind of Mihawk to see Zoro standing by the stairs, a scowl on his face, Perona and Bonney behind him. Apparently the girls told Zoro Mihawk was talking to Sanji.

"Don't you dare take another step!" Mihawk glared at his son. Zoro returned the glare, but obeyed the command.

_What? How can he say that? _Sanji felt anger fill his being. Sanji clinched his fist, "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I'm not leaving this house..." Mihawk's gaze quickly left his son and went to the blond, yellow eyes pierced even more into Sanji.

"To tell you the truth I don't know what to do...but this is what happens when two people like me and Zoro meet; all I know is that I love him too much to let you tear us apart. And I will keep seeing Zoro whether you like it or not. So I suggest you accept our relationship because I'm not planning on leaving him because of you...**sir**. " The last word sounding stern.

Sanji and Mihawk had a dead lock stare at each other, so intense that the blonde missed when Zoro made his way pass Mihawk and forcefully pressed his lips onto his. Sanji closed his eyes taking in the taste of Zoro's mouth. His hands went limp on his sides because even thought he wanted to discover more of this body he knew he shouldn't, at least not in front of Zoro's family.

The blonde was forced to pull away even though he didn't want to. Sliding his hands into Zoro's much larger one's he looked at Mihawk in the eyes a smile threaten to cross his face, but knowing if he smiled he might provoke Mihawk. Perona and Bonney both had their mouths opened in shock while looking at their dad to see his reaction.

"You are one of the few to stand up to me." He chuckled. "A man like you should be able to keep a brute like my son in check..." With that Mihawk walked out the room passing the pair on his way out without looking at them.

Sanji let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _Does that mean I can start seeing Zoro? _Looking at Zoro, Sanji noticed the smug grin on his face. "What?"

"Nothing...Just, I see you in a different light now. You stood up for me...for us. Zoro had a light blush on his cheeks.

"I can't' believe you stood up to him!" Perona jumped from the stairs. "Oh, gush your awesome!"

Zoro pulled on Sanji's tie. "No, he's more than that..." The blonde closed his eyes again as Zoro kissed him more passionately.

/

"You're finally moved out; this is the last of it?"

Bonney picked up the last box, "Don't tell me you're going to miss me Zoro-kun~" She almost sing-song.

"Like hell I would. Kid better treat you good. If anything happens you call me, I'll be over there."

"After taking a few misleads."

"Oi! I'm being serious!" Zoro took the box from Bonney's arms and stacked it with the other three he was already carrying. "I don't care what time it is or where you are, you hear? You call me!"

Bonney smiled. Even though she was the eldest, sometimes it was her younger brother who took care of her. One incident she could recall was when she was 14. She was eating a muffin, when a stupid boy with blonde hair came up to her and snatched the muffin away. The blonde boy, Helmeppo was rich and spoiled, thinking he could get what he wanted when he wanted it. She was going to fight for her food of course but the boy had spit on her muffin, it was downright disgusting.

She was going to leave the boy have it, but of course Zoro saw everything from his playing position with Perona by the swings. What happened after was horrible. The boy was forced to eat the muffin he stole, after Zoro had stepped on it. (She laughed at that) But of course the stupid boy had to tell his father. She didn't understand how a man stooped down to a child's level. The boy's father came with a belt and tried to beat them. Zoro didn't allow her to get hit, so he got the full force of the beating.

Bonney leaned back on her soon to be ex-bed. _Mihawk was so mad when he saw Zoro all bruised. His face was all swollen and he had black and blues all over his body. Who would beat a boy like that anyhow? _She remembered feeling so mad after that incident, but at the same time powerless. As the elder sister she was the one to take care of her younger siblings; especially the youngest.

"Bonney you coming?"

Hearing her name she stood up and said her farewell to her old bedroom. It was kinda painful seeing her room so empty, but she was going to start a new and better life with Kid. And even though Perona was still upset and making a fuss, she knew her family was happy for her.

/

Time seemed to fly after that. Sanji had to leave and go back to Northblue for a week to help settle things down with Zeff. Zoro texted him every hour, and called him at least once a day just to be able to hear Sanji's voice. He was able to get a good job when he returned because of his cooking skills. He bought himself a small apartment complex not too far from Zoro's home. (God forbid he bought one far)

Luffy had decided to stay in Eastblue also, saying something about not spending quality time with family, but Sanji was getting the impression he was really behind his cooking. Nami had returned and stayed in Northblue. But she did promise to visit soon. Sanji found himself going to Zoro's house a lot, considering Zoro couldn't find his way out of a paper bag let alone a city. He was able to meet Kumashi, and what a surprise that was but the bear quickly took a liking to him.

"What are these?" Sanji looked down at his hand. On his palm was a ticket Perona just gave him.

"So you can see us perform two weeks from now, Theee~!" the stretched it.

"You perform?"

"I sometimes wonder if all guys are deaf. Zoro never listen to what I say." Sanji wanted to laugh at that comment. Zoro had confessed to him that he purposely ignores Perona. She eventually gets fed up and goes to Bonney. "Yes, don't ask any more questions just come and see ok?"

Sanji nodded his head. Perona had visited just to give him this? Perona grabbed the scruff that was over the arm-chair. "Oh, and my birthday is June 7th, it's coming up soon. Thought you should know." With that Perona closed the door behind her.

"Thanks" he murmured. Sanji looked at his calendar. "I have weeks before the performance, and two days after the performance is Perona's birthday...

/

"You told him and gave him tickets?!"

"I knew you weren't going to do it, so I did it for you." Perona had a smile on her face because she knew Zoro was not going to give a ticket to Sanji or even tell Sanji of the performance. She wanted Sanji to start to really know her brother. And why couldn't she help?

"And you tell me the day of the performance so I won't back out?"

"Yup!" She replied while putting her hair into two pig tails. "If I told you sooner, I knew you would chicken out. Anyhow, start getting ready. We have to leave soon."

They had reached the place a few hours early, to have enough time to get ready. They were met by the director of the place. The man was tall and slim with dark skin and curly hair, who most of the time wore glasses. "Perona, Bonney." The tall man pointed at his own head.

"Aokiji, we know, we know. We're going to take it off right now." Bonney complained. She and Perona had to always take the dye off their hair before being able to perform. They both ran pass the director and headed into the building.

"Hello Zoro. How are you feeling today?"

Zoro rubbed his face, "Fine. Just sleepy, didn't get enough sleep the night before."

"Hmmm, I heard from Robin you haven't seen her since a month ago. You should keep seeing her its not good to leave a woman like that."

Zoro wanted to laugh at the way Aokiji's statement sounded. But he knew where the man was coming from, after all Robin was his wife. "I'll see her when I'm ready." Passing the taller man Zoro made his way inside with Aokiji right behind him.

Zoro didn't want admit it. But he was starting to get cold feet. He didn't know why since he has performed many times before. But Sanji was coming. Each time he thought about it his hands would shake and he could feel his heart beat faster. He would have never thought the sexy blonde would have an effect on him like it was doing now.

Unlike the females that performed the males attire was not as flashy, so Zoro was sitting on the bench waiting for his partner to emerge from the back as he kept repeating the steps in his head. Hearing a crowd on the other side of the curtains made him come out of his thoughts. Curiosity got the better of him-Taking a few steps, Zoro peeked through them. His eyes scanned the seats, looking for blonde. It didn't take long for him to find the only thing in color. Sanji was seated in one of the front rows. _Sanji had come..._

"If you look at the crowd beforehand you might get nervous." A voice that could only belong to Perona spoke to him.

Zoro turned to face her, "I don't get nervous."

"Sure you don't. This is the first time I see you looking for someone. Could it be you wanted Sanji to come all the time, despite the fuss you made when I told you?"

Zoro made his way back to his seat ignoring her question. Perona pouted. "I hope you're ready, we are starting soon. You and I are the first up."

/

Sanji found his seat faster than expected. He was surprised at how close he was. _Perona must have gotten this ticket especially for me._ Sanji had reached around ten minutes before the performance started. He was told Zoro and Bonney also took part in it, and he was getting really eager to see them.

"Sanji! Your here!"

Sanji looked up to see Luffy. "What are you doing in a place like this?" was the first thing the blond asked.

"I heard Zoro, Perona and Bonney were going to perform tonight. Zoro told me!" Luffy slid into the already filled isle's, stepping on some people's feet while he was at it. Once he reached Sanji's chair that's when the blonde noticed the empty chair next to him, and that's the chair Luffy sat in.

"You said Zoro told you?"

"Yup. He was also the one to give me the ticket."

Sanji raised an eyebrow at this. It was like Zoro didn't want him to come at all. If Perona wouldn't have said anything he would have never known. Sanji felt a little hurt by this. Zoro was the man he was seeing. And he wanted him to trust him. The blonde concluded that he would have to confront his boyfriend after the show.

At those moments the lights dim. A man, that addressed himself as Aokiji stepped on the stage. He gave a warm opening, before letting the curtains open to reveal what was behind them. The lights were dim enough for Sanji not to be able to see who was standing in the middle of the stage.

When the lights brighten, Sanji was able to recognize Perona. She was wearing a blue dress, with black tights. But what caught his attention was her hair, it was not pink, but a beautiful silky black that shone with a natural blue highlight under the stage lights. Her partner was dress in all black, with a bandana over his head where it covered the man's eyes and part of his nose leaving only the mouth exposed, the loose ends were much longer than a regular bandana and reached around the man's shoulders.

It was then that Sanji noticed the pair were standing on ice. They were ice skaters. As the music started, the two on skaters moved in sync. Sanji almost jumped when the girls in the crowd started screaming and going into "fan girl mode".

"It's the mysterious dancer!"

"This is the first time he opens a performance!

"He's so cool!"

"I want to know who he is!"

Sanji did agree with that one girl. Who was this dancer? Both skaters were so elegant in the way they skated. Throws, twist lift, and hand to hand lift were executed on point. No mistakes. Even though Perona looked stunning on the ice, Sanji couldn't keep his eyes away from her partner, like every other girl in the place. Sanji was disappointed when the music finished and both skaters bowed before leaving the stage.

Sanji was also able to see Bonney perform. He also noticed that her hair was the same color black. She did a single skating routine, which was so beautiful, like a swan on ice. Lucky for Sanji and almost half the girls, the mask man did not only appear once. He appeared again with Bonney and another female with black hair. But what made the skating exciting was the lady with black hair was not only skating with the mask man but also with a live snake around her neck. Not seeming to care at all that there was a natural-born killer on her.

Once the lights dimmed again the crowd exploded with applause and cheers, the blonde being one of them.

"Awww, I didn't see Zoro. " Luffy pouted. Sanji clapping and cheering came to a halt when he registered what Luffy had said. He didn't see Zoro tonight._ It could be he knew I was coming and decided not to perform. Or..._

Sanji waited patiently after the grand performance. He stayed where he was even when the crowd cleared out, the only other person staying with him being Luffy. And with the raven hair boy around, it was far from boring. But the lady with the snakes came and literally took him away, saying something about meat and marriage.

"Did you like it?" Perona's sweet voice echoed in the empty room. Sanji turned around to be able to face her, his eyes leaving Luffy and the pretty lady.

"I didn't know it was figure skating. I never saw one live before. It was amazing." Perona smiled at Sanji before tilting her head in confusion. "You waiting on someone...Maybe Zoro-kun?"

Sanji nodded. Perona gave Sanji another smile. "I'll get him." Before she could leave the room, she heard Sanji's voice.

"You look pretty with black hair."

She turned around with an arrogant smile that strangely reminded Sanji's of Zoro's. "I know. Pink makes me look cute that's why I keep it that color." With that said she ran to the back stage to get her brother.

Sanji didn't have to wait long. Zoro stepped out from behind the curtains-pulling a shirt over his head before making his way to Sanji.

He didn't feel like beating around the bush, so the second Zoro reached Sanji the blonde asked his question. "Why didn't you tell me you had a performance tonight?" Sanji studied Zoro, and apparently his question had token him off guard because he was looking for the right words to say. "I'm waiting...

"I don't know." He mumbled, messing with his fingers with his gaze away. "I just found it kind of w-"

The cook leaned in and seized Zoro's lips, interrupting Zoro's half ass excuse. "I want you to tell me everything that happens with you." He leaned back enough to look into Zoro's neon eyes. Before Zoro could say anything, Sanji smirked and kneed him in the gut. "I hope you weren't thinking you were only going to get a kiss, after not telling me?"

"Cook..." Zoro didn't have to say anything else, even though the blonde's kick was hard enough to take his breath away and have him clutching at his side, Sanji wasn't mad. The smile Sanji was giving him told him that Sanji was okay with it, as long as he tells him next time.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. You're the mask dancer?"

Zoro took a few seconds to answer, like if he didn't want to tell the blonde. "Yeah. I don't want people to know it's me." Zoro's eyes moved to the stage that was now shielded by the curtains. "I didn't want people to know t was me, I agreed to skate under that one condition. It kinda became a big thing now- for every performance I appeared dressed in black and no one in the audience knew who the mask person was...and now they are obsess. "

"I don't blame them. You have a mysterious vibe when you figure skate." Zoro just shrugged as an answer.

"You boy's ready to leave?" The eldest sister announced from the doorway, waiting for the two to stop flirting with each other.

"We're coming, we're coming..."


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen Skies

Pairing: Zosan

Sanji had just finished baking the cake for Perona and placed it on the counter. He couldn't wait for Zoro to come over to his apartment and get the cake for Perona. He had asked Perona what type of cake she liked; she didn't give a concrete answer but she did say the word chocolate. So here he was placing some strawberries on his well-baked to perfection cake. He made the cake a milky vanilla, with chocolate icing, topped with some red juicy strawberries.

It wasn't till late afternoon that Zoro made an appearance. "Why does your apartment keep changing locations?"

"ZORO!~ Sanji twirled till standing next to Zoro. He slid Zoro's jacket off in which Zoro was having trouble taking off and placed it on the hanger. Without saying another word the blonde sat Zoro on one of his dining chairs. He leaned down and pressed his warm lips onto Zoro's much colder one. "Your lips are cold..." he smirked against Zoro's lips.

"Really? I didn't know that. Could be because you were baking and your hot."

"I baked a cake for Perona and one just for you. I hope you have room for it, knowing you probably ate before coming here"

Zoro pulled Sanji onto his lap. "You know I can't stop eating your food cook." Sanji smiled, he loved Zoro's appetite it wasn't like Luffy's but the guy could eat, so cooking for Zoro was almost fun. "I can't believe you made me a cake even though it's not my birthday. Can I have a slice now?- Hey! Why are you pouting?"

"If I get the cake, I'll have to move from on top of you." Sanji placed a hand on Zoro's chest, steadying himself as Zoro's body shook with laughter. "Don't laugh at me!" The blonde slid his hand onto Zoro's head, where the ever persistent bandana was tied. Pinching the material with his slender hands, the blonde was going to take it off but Zoro's strong hands stopped him.

"I think I'm ready for my cake."

He slowly scouted off; disappointed to not be able to take the bandana, which is always on his partners head off. Sanji took out the cake from the fridge. "I hope you like it, Train tracks." He said, smirking when he saw Zoro's eyes widen at how delicious the cake looked. "Its vanilla."

Zoro picked up one of the knives that were set on the table, slicing the cake for a piece for him and one for Sanji.

"This taste good Sanji! You sure it's vanilla cake?"

"Of course, what else could it be?" He answered, taking a bite from his slice of cake which was noticeably smaller than Zoro's.

Not surprisingly Zoro finished first and without any shame he shoved the last of the blonde's piece of cake into his own mouth. "Oi! That was mines!" Zoro ignored Sanji and leaned over the table, his lips getting really close to the blonde's. Sanji closed the gap, taking Zoro's cake tasting mouth into his.

Zoro ran his strong hands thought the chef's silky blonde hair. The blonde shivered when the ends of his own strands tickled his neck, the blonde leaned closer to the bigger man who was hovering over him, his brow furrowed when he felt Zoro's hands shaking as his fingers went through his hair. Feeling to good in this man's strong arms Sanji ignored it.

It wasn't till Zoro's body was trembling and getting too hot that the blonde chef parted his lips to look into those neon green eyes. "Zoro?"

Zoro's shallow breath was enough to confirm that something was wrong. "Sanji...I feel light-headed." He let go of Sanji, to fall back to his chair. He placed a hand over his chest, trying to even out his irregular breathing. Noticing that every in breath he took, his lungs felt like it was getting tighter and tighter, his breathing coming more and more wheezed.

Seeing the red angry blotches that were starting to form around Zoro's arm and neck, Sanji was able to understand what was happening. "You're allergic to something!?" Do you know what it is?" Sanji swiftly stood up from his chair to get to Zoro, but only earning an abnormal reaction from Zoro.

Zoro raised both his hands up in a protective gesture while flinching away. The blonde stopped in his movements when he saw an unrecognized emotion on Zoro's face, his eyes dilated and big. Was that...fear? Zoro seemed to notice his own reaction because he closed his eyes tight, forcing his mouth to response since his throat felt tight and almost swollen shot. "I... can't eat...Ch-chocolate."

Sanji's eyes widen for a fraction of a second. The cake was made of vanilla, but the frosting it was white chocolate. Placing a hand under Zoro's arm, Sanji pulled him to his feet. He had to wait a few seconds for Zoro to straighten and get ready to walk.

Zoro moaned in discomfort when Sanji pulled him to his feet. "Where...where are we goi-going?" He closed his eyes tight, a burning feeling curling it's self in his gut and chest. His chest felt like it was being crushed by something heavy since it was getting tighter and harder to breathe, every breath hurting more and more as his throat was also starting to swell.

"We have to carry you to the hospital."

"I'll be-I'll be...fine..."

"Zoro, use your feet and help me get you to my car." Sanji ordered, pulling Zoro a little higher to get a better grip on his waist. "You have to go to the hospital; you can die because of an allergic reaction."

Zoro didn't answer. His legs were starting to feel like jello, but he didn't want to hinder Sanji like he already was. "Just take one step at a time.-one, two, one, one, two..." Zoro could hear Sanji repeat, encourage while helping him walk.

They had to take a few breaks just getting from the kitchen to the door. Zoro's chest would tighten enough to leave him without air. Each time this happened Sanji would stop and lean Zoro against something, making sure to keep him upright. Once he got his breathing relatively under control, they continued till they reached the chef's car.

"Try to stay awake. If you fall asleep I don't know what could happen." Sanji only heard a groan from the passenger side; however he took it as an "okay", so he ignited his car's engine before speed to the hospital.

Sanji leaned back on his seat giving him enough room to squeeze his hand into his front pocket to retrieve his cell phone. Lifting the phone to eye level Sanji dialled 911.

/

Since Sanji was already on his way, the kind woman that spoke to him informed that they will be waiting outside. Apparently, Zoro's condition was worse than he thought it was. Zoro could have stopped breathing, or fall into unconsciousness in which he could still fall into.

Sanji found himself glancing at Zoro almost every second. The nurse said allergic reactions can keep getting worse as time pass. The man next to him skin was getting redder, and his breathing as getting noticeably worse. Sanji wandered if Zoro's current condition hurt more than what he was letting on. Knowing the man was stoic and would try his best to hide emotions he didn't want to show.

"Zoro stay awake you hear? Just focus on breathing, that's the most important thing now." He felt guilty, watching as Zoro clutched and pulled on his shirt, his other hand holding the seat tightly. He already had a thin layer of sweat and his breathing was coming out short and wheezed.

The blonde was glad when he saw the hospital and the doctors already waiting outside the building. Parking at the front Sanji ran around his car and opened the door, helping Zoro out as the doctor's approached.

It was then that Sanji noticed how bad Zoro actually looked because the car was dark Sanji missed the angry red skin, his swollen face and neck, and something close to (if not hives) crawling up Zoro's throat, making its way to his face. "Shit...I'm so sorry." Zoro didn't responded, his throat almost shot tight, one hand on Sanji's shoulder to keep himself upright.

The doctors reached seconds later, yanking Zoro from Sanji hands, rather roughly on Sanji's opinion and laid him down on the small portable hospital bed. Not wanting to leave Zoro's side, Sanji grabbed onto the man's much bigger hands, squeezing it tight. The doctors didn't seem to mind Sanji, as they worked around him, putting an oxygen mask and injecting a liquid into his skin.

It didn't take long before they rushed inside. Sanji was still holding Zoro's hand, the blonde didn't know if Zoro was coherent enough to know he was there with him since his eyes were half lidded and clouded with pain and whatever drug the doctors just gave him, but he wished he could somehow tell him that he was sorry. _That he didn't mean to ruin everything. Poor Perona, what would she think knowing something bad happened to her brother on her birthday? Shit-shit!_

Sanji started rubbing with his thumb Zoro's wet with sweat face and brow, as they waited for the elevator to reach the bottom. A doctor turned around to address the blonde. "You won't be able to pass from here."

"Why not?!"

"Because," A nurse answered. "We need to deal with him and if you want him to live I recommend you stay here and wait. You will be able to see him afterwards, but you must stay here till then."

The blonde scowled at the nurse the same one that was so rough earlier. Before Sanji could say anything, the nurse pulled Zoro's bandana off his head, revealing what was underneath. Sanji's eyes widen.

_Zoro's hair was...is..._ Sanji's hand slowly released Zoro's until it dropped lifeless to his side.

Zoro's eyes also widen, his green eyes looking at Sanji as the doctors pushed him into the elevator that opened. The last thing he saw was Sanji's stunned face. A sharper pain made its way into Zoro's chest, not like the one he was having now. It felt like a feeling so deep inside that not even a doctor could reach to stop the pain...He had lost Sanji. Sanji now thought he was a freak and would leave him.

He cried out in frustration and fear of losing Sanji, he didn't know what else to do with the feeling. Sanji was gone. His first love gone...

Sanji watched eyes still wide as the doors closed and Zoro's scream could be heard from the other side.

/

Zoro awoke with the steady sound of his heart beat beeping-filling the otherwise quiet room. Before he could even open his eyes, a flashback of Sanji's stunned beautiful eyes stared right back at him. Zoro's breath hitched. He was alone again. He felt his heart clenched again. It hurts just to think of not having Sanji by his side. Of course someone as precious as Sanji wouldn't want someone like him, he was a waste to this world. He didn't deserve someone like Sanji to love him.

A big white blur was the first thing he saw. His eyes felt extremely heavy to open, but he still managed. His tongue felt like it couldn't fit in his mouth because of how swollen it felt, and his chest and throat still felt tight. The drug was finally doing its work, even with all these discomfort Zoro didn't feel any worse and knew soon it would start to get better.

His eyes finally adjusted to the ceiling. His eyes squinted a little, looking at the fan in the ceiling, wobbling as it made the same circle over and over.

It wasn't till he heard a faint snore that Zoro moved his head that felt extremely heavy to the side to see who was there. Zoro's eyes watered and his breathing becoming short. Good thing he still had the oxygen mask over his moth, the mask muffling his surprise. Because the person sitting next to his bed with a pulled chair and his torso leaning forward so he could place his head on Zoro's arm was none other than Sanji.

Sanji opened his eyes feeling a gaze on him, looking up the blonde smiled. Zoro was awake, not completely better, his skin was still red with a few hives, and he still needed the mask to breathe properly, but at least he looked much better. "Hey Marimo." He smiled. "I finally got a name that fits, huh?"

"Ma-ri-mo?" Zoro asked after pulling the oxygen mask off his face. He had no idea what that was. But anything about his hair could not be good.

"Yeah. It's a special type of moss; it looks like a moss ball." Sanji answers, only becoming aware of Zoro's discomfort with his hair after he sees a crestfallen face. "It really special, it like a national treasure in Northblue."

"My hair doesn't bother you?"

Sanji laughed. "I thought it was dye at first. But I had enough time to check if it was." Sanji leaned closer to Zoro's face. "The funny thing is, it's now that I notice your eyebrow and eyelashes are a dark green."

Sanji ran his fingers through Zoro's hair, feeling once again how soft it was. It reminded him a lot like grass, but softer and fuzzy. "I do want you to do something for me."

Hearing this, Zoro's green eyes looked at Sanji. No matter how many times he looked at the blonde he just couldn't get pass the beautiful color of his hair and eyes. It literally brought color to his eyes, and going so long just seeing black and white makes him look at Sanji longer than he should.

Zoro nodded, not telling Sanji that he agreed, but more that he was listening. "I don't want you to cover your hair again." Zoro's eyes widen, he made a noise of protest, but Sanji kept talking. "Also, I want you to grow your hair longer than what you have it now."

"But Sanji...I don't think I can..." He had lived most of his life trying to cover his hair. Sanji was just asking for too much. Cutting it as short as possible and hiding it for so long, for him to just stop and show it to world? _He just couldn't. _"Sanji please..."

"I'm not taking anything but yes as an answer. You gave me a sense of confidences, and I believe you still have it. Zoro, I'm fine with your hair, and I'm sure that your family feels the same." Sanji leaned even closer, placing one hand on the bed to help him balance while the other grabbed Zoro's chin to make Zoro face him. "Plus, I love a man that's a little different." He batted his eyelashes a smirk forming on his lips.

Zoro flushed. What could he say now of Sanji puts it that way.

Taking the oxygen mask around Zoro's neck Sanji placed it back over the green hair man. "I really love your hair. Ma-ri-mo." Sanji purrs, saying Zoro's new nickname in a sing-song voice. "I think I like this name for you. What do you prefer, Marimo or seaweed head?"

Zoro smirked at Sanji. Cause Sanji didn't pity him, and that's what he wanted. He didn't want Sanji to start treating him differently. Because even though one of the things that really attracted Zoro to Sanji, he would have to confess is Sanji's ocean blue hair and almost golden hair, but the other thing was how Sanji could tease him, but at the same time say it with love in every tease.

"Marimo, that sounds better." Zoro says. He leans back while closing his eyes, starting to feel sleepy because the drug has yet to leave his system, and now all he wants to do is sleep. Maybe if he asks Sanji to lay down next to him he would. Before he could say anything, he felt the bed dip with an extra weight. Zoro opened his eyes to see Sanji curling up next to him like a giant cat.

"You don't mind do you?" Sanji hummed, feeling Zoro's still overly warm skin start to warm his cold skin because he stayed the night seated in an awkward position the whole night, and it was cold inside the hospital room without a sheet to cover his body.

Zoro didn't answer, but instead pulled Sanji higher onto his chest. He didn't mind Sanji on him. Sanji was a bit cold, but it did wonder to his hot skin. And having someone next to him the way Sanji is now would help him sleep more comfortably.

"I won't be able to stay on you, cause I called Bonney and she is coming soon. So get some rest while you can. I don't want to get caught in this position especially if your dad is planning to come as well."

"You told her?" He sighed. Sometimes his family can over react. But he guessed it was ok, since it was Sanji that called them. Sighing again, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

/

It wasn't long before he opened his eyes again. The first thing that registered was the loud talking. He opened his eyes slowly. The first voice he heard he recognized it instantly. Bonney.

"Perona stop your crying! He's not dyeing; he's just sleeping... and be quiet! She screamed, her voice going louder than Perona's wailing.

"But, but this is twice this happens! He could die! And on MY birthday no less!"

"I'm sorry this happened. It's my entire fault for not telling him the cake has chocolate." Zoro heard Sanji speak. The blonde's voice sounded guilty and sad. The one way Zoro didn't want Sanji to sound.

It didn't occur to Zoro that Sanji might feel guilty for what happened. Which was not his fault at all; if anything it's him that should have the fault.

"You better say you're sorry! It's so un-cute when people hurt others." Perona lectured. Zoro gritted his teeth. Perona could be so stupid sometimes. Couldn't she see that Sanji was already feeling bad as it was. Don't rub salt on an open wound!

Zoro was about to make himself known-that he was awake when he heard Mihawk's voice. "You're the chef. It's your responsibility to ask and know. You could kill someone one...And a stupid excuse like I didn't know or he didn't tell me would mean nothing once you know YOU killed someone."

_How could he say that to Sanji?_ It was not Sanji's fault that **he** didn't say anything. He saw it was a cake and there was the possibility there could be some form of chocolate in it.

Zoro removed the mask from his face, instantly feeling his chest tighten slightly. He didn't care, his family was accusing Sanji and putting all the blame on him. When clearly it was his own fault. "If someone cared about their life they would tell the chef if they are allergic to something."

"Zoro!/Roronoa/Marimo!"

"Zoro-kun your alive!" Perona cried as she flung herself on top of Zoro. Person's hands snaked around his neck before giving him a death hug.

"Perona too tight!" Zoro pleaded, to his relief she did lighten her grip, but he had to peel her completely away from him.

"It's not Sanji's fault. It's mines and mines only. And I don't feel like playing the whose fault is it game now".

"No, he should have asked you. Or at least one of us." Perona pouted, now seated on Zoro's hospital bed next to his feet.

"I should have asked. I made the frosting out of white chocolate which made it harder for you to identify. I made the same thing for Peron's cake." Sanji added from the corner of the room, looking like an out cast.

"My cake has white chocolate?! I want it!"Perona squealed.

Bonney rolled her eyes. She made her way to Zoro and leaned close to him. "What did he say?" She passed her hand though his hair to indicate what she was talking about.

"He didn't say anything really. He's ok with it. But he wants me to stop hiding." He said it for only Bonney to hear.

Bonney looked at the blonde who was still arguing with Perona. "I feel the same way. Zoro your hair is part of who you are. And if Sanji accepted you, then what is there to fear? Sanji loves you. And I know you know that."

"But I don't want to world to know about this." Zoro said, looking away for Bonney. "How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"You should be able to leave soon. You look better from what you looked when we reached." Taking the mask hanging around Zoro's throat she placed it back over his face. Turning around she addressed the rest of her family. "Zoro still needs rest. Out."

"Awww, I don't want to leave Zoro-kun alone."

"Bonney is right." Mihawk said, getting up from his chair. "Roronoa need's rest and we will give it to him." Grabbing Perona by one of her pig tails he pulled the now complaining Perona out. Sanij stood up to follow.

Zoro pulled the mask of his face again. "Can Sanji stay?"

Before Bonney could respond Sanji was already sitting back down. Bonney made a face, a small scowl taking her lips. "If you really want. You don't want me to stay instead?"

"No, it's ok Bonney. I know how busy you are with kid and just moving out. Sanji staying is enough."

Bonney smiled at Zoro, the smile feeling to fake. She turned on her heels to leave her brother and new replacement. She wasn't jealous. She was the older sister the one that always looked over her brother. That would never change. Eventually, Zoro will come back to her because she knew and Zoro didn't have to hide it from her. when the feelings get too much for him, he will come back.

She didn't want him to leave Sanji. But she wanted to keep her role as cool, reliable and special older sister to stay the same.

Sanji felt a shiver go down his spine as Bonney left the room. He moved to sit closer to Zoro. "You should be leaving soon...Zoro I'm-"

"It's not your fault."

"But the only reason you ended up here was because of me. I'm the chef, I should have known!"

"And what remember every single person that you ever served their _"do and don't eat?"_ Sanji be realistic! As a chef you have millions of thing to do as it is, to try to remember if someone is allergic to something is just crazy. I only have one person to take care of and that's myself. If I know I can't eat something it's my responsibility to say something.

Sanji had a shock expression on his face.

"So stop doing this guilt thing already. Plus it doesn't matter what you do, I'm not going to give you up, especially not over something like this."

A smirk worked its way to Sanji's lips. "I'm not saying _sorry_ Marimo."

Zoro smirked right back. "I wouldn't take it anyways."

It wasn't long till Zoro was in Sanji's car again heading home. Perona was waiting outside the house. She had a pout on her lips, most likely because her birthday was interrupted, plus she didn't get to taste the cake Sanji baked.

Zoro got out the car. Still a little sluggish because of the drug's he took before leaving the hospital. "Thanks Sanji for everything." Sanji almost laughed at that. Surely he wasn't saying thanks for the allergic reaction.

"Bye Sanji!" Perona waved him off. "Don't forget to get my cake when you come back!" Zoro just smiled at Perona before stumbling to his room and laying down in bed. He couldn't be happier that Sanji was ok with his hair color. Getting out the hospital was hard. Trying to not to attract attention as Sanji and Zoro made their way out.

Zoro did at some moments want to cover his head with a paper bag, but Sanji was next to him and helped him. Maybe he could show his hair without feeling uncomfortable about it if Sanji was with him. Zoro fell asleep thinking on Sanji and his beautiful hair and eyes.

/

"Ah, Mihawk glad to see you in my office. I thought you were coming for the medication next week."

"Hello doctor Law, I was here so I decided to go ahead and pick them up if you don't mind."

Taking out some papers from in his cabinet the doctor gave Mihawk. "Sign this here and here." The doctor turned around and picked up the pills that were on the counter. "Once a day, no more no less."

Mihawk picked up the pills, "Did you get to check him while he was here?"

"Yes I did. I ran some test and they should come back within this week" Law stood up from his chair. "I'm sure everything will be fine, you'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

Fallen Skies

Pairing: Zosan

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

"ROAD TRIP!"

"Luffy quiet down! Remember what Bonney said, if you're too loud you're staying." Ace, Luffy's older brother scowled. Ace was tan teen with black hair just like his younger brother and had freckles.

"Ok, Ok. But I can't wait to go to the beach house. It's sooo hot and the ocean is what I need and the meat when we start grilling." A long drool slid down Luffy's open mouth.

Both brothers were outside waiting for Perona and Bonney to finish their hair and makeup. Kid, a red head and Bonney's boyfriend, Saga, Zoro and Sanji were inside the car also waiting for the girls. It was Kid's idea to go on a road trip to his parent's summer-house. It would be a two-day trip and they would be staying for a week. The summer heat was just getting ridiculous.

In the house both Perona and Bonney were finishing their makeup. "Bonney you ok? You look like you haven't slept since you left to live with Kid?"

"Tell me about it. I'm so used to Zoro sleeping next to me, I miss his snore. Kid doesn't do any type of noise when he sleeps." She sighed. She couldn't believe how close she got to Zoro, now she couldn't even sleep without him.

"How about Zoro?" She asked her younger sister.

"Same. Hasn't really slept since you left, only naps more often." Perona looked at her sister thinking maybe she could use guilt on her side.

"He misses you. He eats more than he used too maybe seeing all the extra food bothers him, you know since you're not here to eat it. And he stays in bed longer, seeming not to want to get up. He doesn't really talk to me as much either. Could be depression."

"Depression? Has he had an...?"

"No. But he could. Bonney come back. Please! My cooking is horrible and Sanji had to cook for us a few times already. We order take out almost every day now. I don't want to get fat. We can't live without you. Even though having chubby cheeks might be cute" Perona added getting side tracked.

"I already told you I'm not going back. And If Zoro is too much I can take him with me." Shaking her head Bonney decided to talk about this till after the trip. "We'll talk about this but later, ok?"

Perona pouted but nodded.

"Stop honking the horn. It's so not cute!" Perona commanded as she stepped out in her flower dress with Bonney at her heels, Kumashi running out the front door only seconds later.

"I wouldn't be if you weren't taking so long. Now come on. We are already behind schedule." Kid said clearly upset.

Bonney took her seat in the passenger side, Perona sat in the back where Zoro and Sanji were sitting with Kumashi on the floor. Both brothers sat in the middle chair with Saga by the window.

/

The summer-house was beautiful and huge, it was by the beach and was purely from wood. Inside there was enough rooms for each person to have a room if they wanted one, which was not the case. Bonney of course went with Kid. Luffy decided to stay with his older brother.

It was awkward even thought they were together, but Zoro and Sanji decided to sleep in the same room. Bonney was against it, but soon gave in. Perona and Saga were the only one sleeping by themselves. Perona didn't complain as she had a room for herself, which she made known almost every time she returned. There was also a pool and a small jacuzzi. The place was perfect for escaping a hot weather.

/

"I can't wait to get a tan. I'm going to look so cute when I reach home. Every boy would ask -"_who's that cute girl!_"

They had settled in the night before, exhaustion taking their bodies from the long two-day trip. But now it was morning and the sun's hot rays were out.

"I don't think you'll look cute just because of a tan. Now sexy and hot like myself, then maybe." Ace teased Perona. "Right Zoro?"

Zoro was laying under an umbrella, ready to take a good nap. "What?" He asked not hearing Ace's question.

"Stop making fun of me Ace before I tell Bonney on you. OI, what's so funny? Stop laughing at me Ace!" Perona blushed.

Sanji stepped out into the hot sand, letting his toe's wiggle a little into the hot pebbles before making his way to where Zoro was laying down. Unlike the other boy's Zoro was still wearing a shirt, most likely not planning on going into the water and sweat pants.

"Hey, don't Marimos need to do photosynthesis or something like that?

Zoro smirked at Sanji from his position laying on his stomach, taking in Sanji's beautiful eyes and hair and the bright sun behind the blonde, making Sanji almost look like an angel. "You tell me."

He shrugged not really knowing the answer himself, he sat down next to Zoro while passing his finger through Zoro's green hair, something he found himself doing lately. "You going into the water?"

"Nah. I'm good here."

"Your hairs a bit longer, it grows fast." Sanji noted, while still passing his finger through Zoro's soft hair, the effect making Zoro sleepy. "I'm going into the water. You can come when you're ready."

Standing up Sanji wiggled into the water where Bonney, Luffy, Saga and Kid were, while chanting "Bonney-chan~." It wasn't long till Perona and Ace also joined the others by the water.

Zoro stayed watching from the side lines, a small smile on his lips but being alone and the distance the others were from him was starting to make him feel a little uncomfortable.

/

"Zoro doesn't like the ocean?" Sanji asked Bonney. Seeing Zoro was making no move to go into the water any time soon, and how far he was. Not even the crashing waves touching him.

"He doesn't like big bodies of water, anything smaller than a cup is fine for him."

Sanji found that a little puzzling. He didn't see a man like Zoro scared of anything. Maybe a little insecure was ok. But afraid? No. A flashback of Zoro bringing his hands over his head in a protective manner the day of Perona's birthday made its way to Sanji's subconscious_. Zoro did show fear then, for no reason. All he did was stand up. He didn't understand what happened to provoke a reaction like that._ Ace moving out the water caught Sanji's attention, Ace was heading towards Zoro.

/

Zoro seemed to not even notice Ace who was right next to him, calling him for the fourth time. "Zoro, earth to Zoro."

The green hair teen looked to his right to meet eyes with Ace. "Finally! Where were you? Where you lost in here too?" The older of the two asked while tapping Zoro's head.

"No. What do you want Ace?" he swatted the raven hand away.

Ace sat down before speaking. "You looked lonely so I came to give you a little company."

Zoro scowled at Ace, starting to feel upset by how Ace was treating him. "I'm fine Ace. Go have fun. That's the reason we came here."

Ace stayed silent for a while as the wind started to pick up; the only sound coming from the crashing waves and Zoro's earrings hitting each other. "You were spaced out. Were you remembering?"

"Ace I'm fine. I have it bad enough that Bonney and Perona treat me like an invalid."

"Sanji's getting worried. I can see it on his face. He's going to know somethings wrong with you sooner than later. I think you should tell him."

"There's nothing wrong with me! Sanji doesn't need to know anything." Zoro almost screamed at Ace, his eyes piercing Ace.

"There's nothing wrong with you? What the hell man?! I only know the surface of what happened to you and that alone bring shivers down my back!" Ace shook his head. "I'm done. I'm just trying to help you and you just keep pushing me away. Sanji could help you, if you only tell him!"

Zoro stayed quiet, his gaze averted to the side. He knew what Ace was saying was true. Sanji wasn't stupid and he would start piecing things together, like he probably started and will figure it out or ask him directly. But he was scared. If he told Sanji the truth...Sanji might hate him. Leave him. If that happens, he wouldn't bear with it.

Ace stood up while dusting his pants from the sand that clung to his wet swimming trunks. "If you are Ok, like you keep claiming you are. You should be able to come swimming with us. At least that would ease Sanji's suspicions." With that Luffy's older brother went back into the water.

Zoro watched as Ace enter the water, taking his time as he got use to the cold water again but was sadly splashed by Saga. Zoro didn't go to the water because he couldn't swim, that would be a lie. Luffy couldn't swim, but there he was with a floaty. No, it was the fear of drowning. That's what water does. It takes you and pulls you into its endless graveyard. And slowly the world you know is gone, the image becoming distorted as your lungs scream for air. The water just silences your screams for help...the waves hugging you as it pulls you deeper into its darkness.

/

Sanji entered his shared room with Zoro, soaked from spending the day at the beach. When Sanji didn't see Zoro by the shore, he went to his room where he found him seated by the window, with Kumashi next to him with some head phones hanging around his neck listening to music. Zoro almost looked...sad? Sanji guessed he could blame it on the setting sun, as the red and yellow rays highlighted Zoro's skin but made his neon eyes dark and lonely.

"You didn't come into the water." Sanji commented as he stepped into the room while making his way to the bathroom to wash off the sand that stayed on his body and hair.

"Didn't really feel like it." Zoro answered petting Kumashi's big fuzzy head. Zoro heard as the shower turned on indicating Sanji was starting to take a shower. Zoro stayed silent as the blonde returned from showering, a towel dropped lazily over his shoulders.

"It would have been better with you there. I think tomorrow we're going to the pool outback. I'm going to do the barbecuing. I've never done it, I'm so excited."Zoro just smiled at Sanji. He was glad the blonde was having fun.

"You coming to bed?" Sanji asked as he fluffed his pillow to be able to lay down.

"Yeah. Come Kumashi." The bear stood up and followed Zoro to the bed. Not really caring for Sanji's space, Kumashi laid down almost taking Sanji's side all to himself.

Zoro didn't say anything as he made himself comfortable. The blonde looked at the little space provided but just shrugged it off, he turned off the lights to then lay down next to Kumashi. The blonde had never slept next to a bear before, and he had to say it was a little scary. The thing could attack him in his sleep but to Sanji's ease the bear was already fast asleep.

Zoro couldn't go to sleep that night. He was in a new place and it unnerved him. Kumashi helped but it just wasn't the same as someone in his arms, where he made sure he was holding on to- to make sure nothing could happen. Zoro turned his head glancing at Sanji's sleeping face. With the little moon light provided Zoro could tell Sanji was sound asleep, his hair still over his face almost perfectly. He really wanted to wrap his arms around Sanji but something prevented him from doing so. He didn't want to show Sanji he was scared that would be humiliating.

Pressing both palms to his face Zoro decided to just stay awake the night. No use trying to sleep. If he did his haunted memories would just take over, and if that happens Sanji will know. Hugging Kumashi's large body Zoro started humming to himself loud enough for only him and the sleeping bear to hear.

/

Zoro was up before Sanji, as expected considering he didn't sleep the night. Sanji woke up ready to cook and spend the day by the pool. He couldn't wait for his friends to taste his cooking. Everyone was outside by the time he made it there.

"Sanji this taste wonderful!" Bonney, Luffy and Ace said in unison. Sanji smiled as the three ate. The blonde's eyes went to the edge of the pool where Zoro was sitting, distant as ever. Perona and Kid were both in the water and Zoro seemed to be talking to them but he still wouldn't go into the water.

"Hey Zoro, can you do me a favor? I need more charcoal for the grill that's dyeing out. Can you go and get some?" Sanji shouted to Zoro. "Oi, I'm talking to you, don't turn your face away! I know you heard me!

"Alright cook." Zoro stood from his seated position, taking long strides he made it next to Sanji. "I better get something in return." The green hair teen leaned close to Sanji's face.

"Here's your payment." Sanji shoved a hamburger into Zoro's mouth. "Now, can you please be a dear and get me the charcoal?"

Taking a bite, Zoro pulled the hamburger form his mouth. "I'll deal with you later." Zoro smirked as he walked away.

Zoro took the corner to enter the summer house; it happened so quickly he didn't have time to react, he felt a hand hold tightly onto his wrist and slam him to a wall making his earring's hit each other forcefully. Zoro hit the wall hard enough to lose his breath for a second. Zoro's eyes widen, his mind trying to process what was happening. A scream almost left his lips, if it wasn't for the familiar silver hair and tan skin.

"Saga!?"

The silver hair teen had a dark expression on his face. His mouth turned downwards into a hateful sneer. "Zoro you are showing your hair?!"

"Sanji said I shouldn't hide it, and to let it grow. Saga are you alright?" Zoro asked because Saga's eye showed even more anger.

"Who gives a shit what that blonde says! You think the world wants to see it? Such a repulsive color? Sanji doesn't know what happened. But someone like me that knows, you should listen to me. Your hair color is hideous, I know you can't see it but it's true."

Zoro turned his gaze away. "Sanji said he liked it and that's all I need."

Saga tighten his grip while pushing himself on Zoro, his body pinning Zoro's body to the wall. "And that on your hand?" Zoro shudder under the close contact, something Saga knew he hated if the person did it without permission.

Zoro's eyes were huge, he didn't know what to do in a situation like the one he was in now. He could fight Sage off him. But the way Saga was on him, it reminded him of her. And his body did the one thing it always did, it froze.

Zoro's eyes slowly went from Saga's voice to his hand. His body wasn't obeying him at the moment. He didn't even know he was still holding something. His green eyes landed on the half eat hamburger.

"Sanji cooked it and gave it to me for getting the charcoal l I'm suppose to ge-" He found himself saying before being interrupted.

"Bullshit!" Saga slapped the food off Zoro's hand. "What? Do you want to get fat? That will only make you week and vulnerable. You have to control your eating, especially around Sanji."

Zoro was shaking. Saga was in his personal space without permission, and it was making him lose his baring. He didn't understand what Saga was talking about. First Saga had a problem with his hair (To be fair he had always had something against my hair.) and now food? But what really caught his attention was each time he said Sanji's name, Saga seemed to get angrier.

"Saga? I don't understand."

"Oh, You never know a Person's true intention. Might be making you week." Saga's hand trailed the well-defined body under Zoro's shirt.

The green hair teen breath hitched. _What was Saga doing?_

"Just be careful." Saga leaned closer to Zoro's ears. "I can already feel the difference."

"That has nothing to do with Sanji" Zoro hissed between clinched teeth. "It's Perona and her stupid take outs."

"See how that blonde has you? Now your blaming your sister! How low can you ge-" A growl made both men look down to see Kumashi standing only a few feet away, baring his teeth at Saga.

The darker teen released Zoro immediately. "Just remember your role in this world, and don't ever forget it." With that Saga went back to the pool where everyone was.

Zoro placed a hand over his heart where he could feel his heart thundering. Saga had scared him. _But what he said about Sanji...it sounded so off? Sanji loves me, so why would Saga think Sanji would do something to cause anyone harm? _Kumashi's whimper brought his attention back to reality. But his mind kept going to the blonde, and Saga. He wouldn't want distrust Saga, they grew up together and he of all people understood him_. But Sanji. He was a good man. He helped him._ He passed a hand under his shirt. He didn't understand what saga was talking about. He felt the same...

/

Finally leaving the grill Sanji took off his shirt and dived into the water. He swam until he reached by Zoro's side. The green hair teen was seated once again at the edge of the pool, seeming lost in thought. "The waters nice."

"And land is nicer. Go ahead and swim Sanji. Don't worry about me." Zoro waved his hand dismissively.

"Zoro, I came on this trip to be able to spend more time with you and learn a little more about you. I feel like your avoiding me. Did you not want to come here at all?"

"Sanji I do want to spend time with you. Just not in the water...is that too much to ask?."

The blonde looked crestfallen for a second before a bright smile took over his lips. "You can't swim, I can teach you if you want." The blonde offered, hopefully.

"I can swim. Why would you think I can't swim?" Shaking his head Zoro didn't wait for an answer. "Cant I just not want to be in there?"

"Alright then." Sanji placed both his elbows on the edge of the pool so he wouldn't have to keep moving his legs to stay floating over the water. "I'll just stay with you here." Looking up the blondes tilted his head to the side. "Zoro did you sleep yesterday night? You look tired."

Zoro rubbed his face with his hands, but before he could answer he felt as something grab him from the ankles and pull him into the water. Zoro felt when his own breath hitched, as his hands and nails scrapped the concrete effortlessly, but he just couldn't stop his body from being dragged into the water.

All he heard was the sound of the world going into mute. The water taking the oxygen from his lungs-He couldn't move.

/

It happened so fast. All Sanji knew he was talking to Zoro and the next thing Zoro was going under water. His surprised expression soon turned to a smile when he saw Kid emerge from underwater with a teasing laughter, clearly the one who pulled Zoro under.

"Zoro is going to be mad at you when he surfaces." Sanji smirked at Kid. Kid just shrugged.

"Zoro will forgive me I'm sure."

Both males fell silent as they both notice Zoro had yet to surface for air. Panicking Sanji dived in, his eyes stinging as he opened them under water. Zoro was underwater, not even making an effort to move. Grabbing Zoro by the collar of his shirt, Sanji pulled him closer to be able to wrap his arm around his waist and pull him to the surface.

"What the HELL Marimo!" Was the first thing to escape Sanji's mouth. His anger blinding him of Zoro's terrified face. It wasn't till Zoro hugged Sanji so hard the blonde thought his ribs might crack that he notice Zoro was scared, shaking and breathing hard. Sanji could feel Zoro's hot breath on him and as Zoro's chest heaved for air and to calm down. "Zoro?"

"What happen?"

Sanji looked from Zoro to Bonney. She looked livid. Perona and Luffy were at the other side of the pool, since Luffy couldn't swim their game of catch temporally paused because of the commotion. Ace was behind Bonney, clearly confused on what was going on. Saga was in the water swimming but stopped when he heard the commotion.

Before Sanji could answer, Zoro pushed himself off Sanji to be able to reach the edge. Pulling himself out Sanji didn't miss how Zoro's hands shook, and his nails bled from when he desperately tried to prevent himself from entering the water. He mutely walked back to the house, not once looking back.

"What happen!" Bonney asked a little louder this time. Her eyes going to both Kid and Sanji.

"Sorry I didn't know." Kid started. "I saw him there, talking with Sanji, and since he didn't enter the water yesterday I just thought I could get him in. I didn't know he was going to react that way."

Bonney looked ready to rage. Taking her gaze off the two she looked at her younger sister. "Perona don't. Stay with Luffy."

Perona halted in her movement, looking confused. "But Zoro?" She wanted so badly to go with her younger brother. To see if he was alright.

"Sanji go and check on Zoro."

Sanji's eyes widen. She wanted him to look for Zoro, not wanting to make Bonney even more angered, he pulled himself out of the water and ran to where Zoro disappeared to.

Kid also got out the water, guilt written on his face. "I didn't mean to Bonney."

"I **TOLD** you Zoro isn't like other people. I told you to take caution when dealing with him! I told you he wasn't physiologically stable!You hurt him Kid! I don't have to tell you the details of what happened to him, but the reason I said something to you was for you to not do something as STUPID as this!" Bonney said her voice coming out low and almost raspy, a voice that deemed that she was enraged.

Bonney lifted her hands in defeat, not knowing what to do with all the anger she was feeling at the moment. "Kid just move from my sight. Just stand in a corner or something." With that she turned around and sat in one of the chairs.

Perona understood why Bonney sent Sanji. 1) she wanted to talk to Kid without Sanji knowing something was wrong. And 2) If Sanji could get to Zoro, maybe Zoro will tell Sanji what happened and Zoro could really start his healing. At last that's what Robin said, his therapist. She said that Zoro didn't open to her but if Zoro could find someone who wasn't family and that he cared about and opens up; maybe Zoro could make significant steps to healing.

She remembers when she and Bonney talked to Zoro about telling Sanji, but he didn't want. Zoro was bent that Sanji would leave him if he found out, and if Sanji stayed it would be because if pity. Something Zoro didn't want.

Ace looked at the house Zoro and Sanji were in. He felt his own emotion take hold of him. He recognized it, he was jealous. He had known Zoro for so long now, and he knew he had feelings for the other man. But the way Zoro was now, he thought Zoro would never be able to be in a relationship, because unlike Kid he knew a little more of what happened, and knowing that made him give up on ever being in a relationship with Zoro. But here was Sanji, a blonde who literally came from nowhere and was in there trying to help Zoro, he should be the one in there with him. He knew what was wrong. How can Sanji do a better job than him? Ace didn't know how Zoro saw Sanji and not him. He was better looking, better built and was tan! And he would give it his all to Zoro.

Why was HE not the one with Zoro right now?

AN: Thank you for the reviews they really motivate me to write more. Thank you! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Fallen skies

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Sanji didn't know where Zoro was, he assumed Zoro went to their room. The wet footsteps told the blonde he was right. Sanji reached the door feeling nervous, he didn't know what to expect on the other side of the door.

Taking the door knob in hand Sanji tried to open it, the door was unlocked but there was something preventing it from opening. Something was blocking it from the other side. _Did Zoro put something to block whoever came to check on him?_

"Zoro? You in there?"

There was a silence before Zoro answered. "Go away Sanji. I just need a little time for myself. Please."

Pushing the door a little, Sanji was able to see the thing holding the door in place was Zoro himself, seated in front of the door while leaning against it. "Can I come in? Marimo if you don't want to talk it's ok. I don't always feel like talking myself. Sometimes I just want to be in silence, but company always make people feel better. I won't say anything, please Marimo open the door."

There was a moment of silence before Sanji heard shuffling noises and could push the door fully to be able to enter the room. Once inside Sanji closed the door behind him as silently as he could. Zoro was still on the floor, legs crossed, seated on the floor just far enough from the door to be able to open fully.

True to his word Sanji stayed silent, his eyes on Zoro.

Noticing Zoro's nails were stained with blood, the blonde entered the bathroom and took out a first aid kit. He sat next to Zoro and took one of his hands. Zoro flinched, but Sanji didn't let go. Taking antiseptic, the blonde applied it as gently as he could. It was Sanji who almost jump when Zoro started to speak.

"Thank you for taking me out of the water, for coming and for this." Zoro said looking at his own hand. Two of his nails were chipped, one almost looked like it was torn off and the next was bleeding too much to tell. The thumb seemed like the only one to have not gotten too badly bruised.

"It's ok Marimo." Sanji looked at Zoro, a small smile on his lips. _He just wanted to help the Marimo feel better. _Zoro looked even more tired than before. His hair was still wet, but it was even more wild than usual and he had dark circles under his eyes. "You want to sleep? You look even more tired.

Zoro shook his head. "No. I won't be able to sleep." _Not after what happened today_. I might even get nightmares.

"I'll stay with you."

Looking at Sanji, Zoro wondered if Bonney or Perona had said something to him about his sleeping habits. Before he could say anything, Sanji pulled him by the hand he was already holding and guided Zoro to their bed. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro and pulled him to his wet chest. It didn't matter much, since they were both still soaked.

It didn't take long for Zoro to start to relax and his breath to even out till he was fast asleep, as Sanji hummed a light melody. Untangling himself Sanji went to change into something dry. He didn't know if he could catch a cold considering how hot it was but he didn't want to risk it. Changing into something comfortable and dry Sanji decided to also change Zoro. He didn't want the Marimo to catch a cold either.

Sanji pulled on Zoro shirt, it was hard with the green hair teen comatose but Sanji managed. However Sanji didn't expect to see what he saw. Sure, Zoro had that same color honey tan, a broad chest, and abs. A perfect body, if it weren't for the scars on his bare chest, arms and abdomen.

"What the hell?" Sanji whispered in shock, a hand subconsciously going over his own slightly open mouth.

Sanji took in Zoro's scarred chest and biceps, there were also burn marks, and stitches. Sanji passed his cold fingers over each wound, feeling how the scars made Zoro almost like a puzzle. It was then that he also noticed the marks around Zoro's throat. Passing his fingers over the area Sanji noticed that Zoro had tried to hide it with makeup. The water washed most of it away. Taking the towel on his hand the blonde dabbed at Zoro's neck, exposing more of it. The scar there was by far the worst. There were angry lines and scars running around his neck like something had once tried to choke him repeatedly. The lines didn't look like hand prints, he didn't know from where Zoro could have gotten it. _A rope maybe?_

Sanji jumped when he heard the others enter the house. Taking a blanket the blonde placed it over the sleeping man. _I need to talk to Bonney or Perona. Not here but when we get back home. This was not normal, people don't have scars like that all over their body._

The blonde stood up from his seated position and made his way to the door. He took a glance back before shutting the door behind him silently, to not wake the sleeping man.

He went down stairs, his mind still flashing the image of Zoro's scarred chest. _Who would do that to him? Why would that person do that? Why didn't Zoro tell me? _Once the blonde reach the end of the stairs he looked for Bonney to inform her Zoro was upstairs sleeping. He really wanted to ask her, but knew this wasn't the time or place to do so. Bonney was upset as it was.

Bonney headed to Zoro's and Sanji's room after the blonde found her and told her. She entered the room to find Zoro awake, leaning against the bed frame petting Kumashi who was at his side asleep. Bonney closed her eyes tight when her gaze went to Zoro's exposed chest, before opening them again and entering the room.

"I had another dream." His voice low, almost like he didn't want to say anything, which most likely he didn't.

The elder sister nodded. "Was it about that place again?" She asked looking into Zoro's bag. Once she found what she wanted she took it out and headed to sit by Zoro.

"Yeah. Water...I remembered how that felt." He shook his head. "I couldn't breathe...I couldn't move."

Bonney was seated by Zoro, she took Zoro's hand and wiped it with some alcohol before injection him with a clear liquid. "This will help you sleep and prevent any nightmares." She took out the needle and placed it back where it belonged. "You only dreamed about that because of what happened today. Go to sleep you'll feel better tomorrow."

Zoro could already feel the drug pulling his eyelids shut. "What about Sanji? When I woke up, I was like this. Did he see?" He rubbed his chest, his eyes on the floor.

She stayed quiet for a second, taking a deep breath before being able to answer. "Yes. He was the only one with you." Bonney felt tears forming on the corner her eyes. Her brother was scared Sanji was going to leave him. She could see it on his face. She hates to see him like this.

"Sanji is not going to leave you. And I know you know...Just lay down and sleep." Bonney stood up to be able to retrieve a shirt. She gave it to Zoro so he could feel more comfortable. "If you want to leave early just say it and we leave."

"No, I don't want to ruin anyone's fun." He finished pulling the shirt over his head before he sluggishly slid under the sheets.

"Ok, goodnight Zoro. See you tomorrow." Bonney petted Kumashi's head before leaving the room.

/

"Luffy leave some food for Perona, she didn't eat anything. Oi! You too Ace and Bonney!"

Sanji found himself screaming for the three to put down food or to at least leave food for the others-almost the whole night.

"You guys are so not cute stuffing your faces like that!"

"Perona eating isn't supposed to be cute." Ace laughed as he added. "I guess you can't eat again since it's not cute.

Perona huffed in annoyance but took a plate anyways and served herself.

Sanji was with Saga and Luffy playing a card game, but his mind was elsewhere. When he went back into his room to re-dress and cook dinner, Zoro was sound asleep. He was going to wake him so he could eat something but no matter how much he tried the Marimo kept sleeping. Sanji was worried something bad might had happen, but Bonney seemed unfazed when he told her. So he just left it at that.

What really had him gone were the scars all over the Marimo's body? He had to ask Bonney or Perona what happened.

"I win again!" Luffy cheered. "It's like you guys aren't even trying!

The blonde looked at the hyper active raven hair boy. "Sorry Luffy I was thinking on something."

"Yeah, me too." Saga agreed right after.

Sanji looked at Bonney. She seemed nervous and jittery. _Maybe she knew that I knew_. _She knows I'm going to ask sooner or later. _He just hoped to get a good answer from one of the older sisters.

Ace leaned back, beer in hand. "So Saga if you had to date one of us here, who would you choose?"

Saga seemed slightly taken aback. He placed a hand over his chin while he contemplated his answer.

"Ace that's such a random question!" Luffy commented. "Well if you ask me I would date that meat Bonney is holding right now!"

"NO BODY ASKED YOU!" Ace, Saga, and Sanji screamed in unison.

"Well...I won't say name but I will say that person is already taken. What about you Ace?" Saga turned the question back to the freckle man.

"Me? If I HAD to choose someone here...maybe Sanji."

"EHHHH!" The trio said.

"What do you mean Ace? I thought you like-GAH" Ace punched Luffy on the face.

"Yes Sanji, but of course I have my doubts." Turing to the blond Ace continued. "So Sanji? If I were to fall for you, what would be your good qualities?

The blonde blushed when he noticed Saga and Ace gaze on him, almost glaring. He swallowed before opening his mouth. "I'm a chef and I'm good in the kitchen. Um...I'll treat you good and help you- Wait how did this become about me?!"

Ace just shrugged. "It just happens to shift like that. From what you told me I wouldn't want to be with you. I would change my mind to someone less boring, maybe Saga."

Sanji had to blink a couple of times to let what Ace just said sink in. BORING? "Well my boring attitude was able to win someone like Zoro." He found himself saying, clearly a way to defend himself. What Ace said was offensive in so many levels. Sanji didn't miss the reaction both Saga and Ace got when he said that. They had a very hard frown on their faces, eyes glaring at him.

"Excuses me." Sanji stood up and left the three. He was clearly not wanted there anymore. He decided to hang with the girls and Kid for the rest of the night.

The small get together in the living room ended after some singing, laughing and a few drinks. Sanji went to his room to only find Zoro still sleeping. He didn't understand how the moss head could sleep through all the noise, but he did. Even Kumashi who was sleeping had woken up and joined them at some point.

Dressing into his pajamas, Sanji looked at Zoro's sleeping figure on the bed. He wanted to check the scars again. To see if he could tell how the Marimo might have gotten them. But he decided against it. He felt like he was invading the other mans privacy, so instead the blonde slid into bed, he lifted the sheet so Kumashi could also slip into bed with them. Instantly the bear curled up behind Zoro's back, between Sanji and Zoro. The brown bear was asleep in seconds.

Sanji laid down using the bit of space provided and went to sleep.

/

He felt a shiver run down his body. He knew it was still dark outside from the moment he opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything, not even when his eyes adjusted to the dark. His body and mind was still in a drugged state, but for some reason he felt like someone was in the room with him.

His heart started to pound when he heard footsteps enter the room. Zoro was panicking in the inside, the only evidence of this would be his sweating palms. He tried to move, but no matter what he just couldn't. Zoro could barely hear the footsteps getting closer, as his thundering heart prevented him.

The unknown person stopped in front of Zoro.

Zoro's whole being tense, that's all it was capable of at the moment, as the drug was still very much doing its job. The person leaned close to Zoro's ear.

"You will be mines, one way or another. You just wait.

/

Sanji woke up early the next morning ready to go hiking like last night's plans. A good healthy breakfast high in energy should help. The blonde looked to his side to see Zoro and Kumashi still sleeping. "Like owner like pet." he said smirking.

"Hey. Good morning."

This time Sanji got a reaction out of Zoro. The Marimo yawned loudly as he stretched his muscles. His eyes still looked sleepy but he seemed better than he was the day before.

"Morning cook. What time is it?"

Zoro didn't seem to be planning on getting up soon, if pulling the covers over his head was to go by.

"Time for you to get up." Playfully Sanji pulled on the covers as he flung himself over Zoro to straddle him.

"I want you up before breakfast."

"Ok, ok." Zoro swatted at Sanji lazily. "Just give me an hour."

"An hour." Sanji almost screamed while laughing, beating on Zoro's chest as if the Marimo were a drum. "Up come on!"

"Sanji you ok? No one can get up with this much energy." Zoro pushed Sanji onto his back now being on top, Kumashi having to run off the bed out of fear of getting pinned under a body. "You're acting off."

The blonde pouted while facing his face away from Zoro. "Do you think...I'm boring?"

Zoro wanted to laugh at Sanji's childish pout, it was cute. "No I don't think you're boring. Why would you say something like that?"

"No reason...I was just thinking yesterday and the thought ran through my mind." With a smile Sanji kissed Zoro softy and tenderly. Pulling back Zoro broke the kiss.

"Time for breakfast?"

"Stupid Marimo can't stay for a kiss?"

Zoro stretched cat like-his chest touching Sanji's as he did so. "I'm hungry." With a nibble of Sanji's bottom lip, the bigger man got off Sanji.

Sanji stayed lying down, his mind going back to the day before. His chest touching Zoro's reminded the blond of the marks he saw. _Should I ask him about it? Would he tell me? Get mad? Say that I'm being noisy? _

He sat up slowly, watching as Zoro entered the bathroom. _Does Zoro know that I saw those scars all over his body? Bonney seemed to have known. _The blonde shook his head. _I will wait till we get back to ask Bonney or Perona. They have to tell me something. Zoro will have to tell me when he is ready...__Zoro is acting as if nothing happened yesterday. He doesn't like talking about himself, so talking to Bonney is my best approach. Who knows how long it can take for Zoro to tell me anything._

AN: Thank you again for the reviews. It makes me so happy lol. Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Fallen Skies

Pairing: Zosan

Sanji was lying on his bed letting the past events pass through his mind like a filter.

One thing was Zoro's scars. Where and when did he get them, and more importantly how? When he asked Bonney about them she didn't answer. She changed the topic to something else and the blonde got the message, she wasn't going to say anything. He asked Perona, her answer being to ask Zoro himself. She also dismisses the question as she started rambling about cute hair pins. But the blonde could tell she didn't want to talk about it either.

But he just couldn't find himself asking. It felt wrong and he had no idea why. Maybe because Zoro doesn't know he saw those scars. Zoro had fallen asleep when he saw those horrible scars on that perfect chest, abs and biceps. But the one that really bothered him was the one around his throat.

_How didn't I notice? Even now it's like I imagined it, I don't see them anymore. Could it be…? Zoro is covering them up with something. He has sisters, I'm sure they know how to conceal. The reason I was able to see it was because he fell in the water and it probably came off. _

He did notice something else...Ace. He was looking at him like he had the fault of what happened to Zoro. It was Kid who brought Zoro under, not him. Heck, he was the one to save him. So why was Ace giving him such a cold look? Even after a month of the road trip, Ace had this haunted look.

_It could just be my imagination._

Shaking his head Sanji decided to think on something else. Zoro is going to sing again soon with Saga. Sanji felt better now Zoro was telling him more things. He really did feel upset when he found out about the performance through Perona and not Zoro himself. Luffy had gotten the ticket that was supposed to be for him.

Sanji smirked, but it was nothing a good kick didn't solve. And they say kicking cant solve anything.

/

Oh, Musuko-san* what a pleasant surprise seeing you at my office."

Zoro glanced up from his seated position at Robin's desk. His papers all over, some crumbles and other on the floor left forgotten. He had to push the reading glasses that were threatening to fall off his face before he was able to answer. "Just writing some lyrics for our upcoming performance." He answered before going straight back to work.

"Ah, so you didn't come to see me, what a shame." Robin faked hurt, placing a hand over her chest, her other hand gripping a clip board. "My secretary told me you were here. We could do a session since your here." The raven hair woman added hopefully.

Robin was a tall elegant lady, with black hair that reached her shoulders and piercing blue eyes. She had an hour-glass body that made men stare at her for hours.

Zoro hummed at the back of his throat gaze still on the paper in front of him, not really interested in doing that, but instead writing his lyrics.

"So Musuko-san why did you come here after so long?" Robin sat down where Zoro was supposed to be seated on the patient chair. Zoro had taken hers.

"Perona was whining like crazy since it was laundry day and Mihawk was watching some stupid old western show with Shanks. It was getting too loud so came here." Zoro looked down at the paper under him, his mouth in a tight line while tapping the end of his pen on his chin. "Robin what rhymes with - I saw they were eclipsed, by mine and they looked…?- I'm stuck"

Robin looked at Zoro, her eyes big. Zoro was never the type to come to her office willingly. He was forced to each time. She remembered when Mihawk had to pick him up off the floor to bring him into her office, and even like that Zoro would hold on to the door. And when he was here, he would choose not to talk. He would cross his arms and have a childish pout on his lips. This was indeed something new even to her. "Are you seeing another therapist Musuko-san?"

"Come on Robin, I'm serious what rhymes with- I saw they were eclipsed, by mine and they looked…" He practically ignored the question.

"-Just right-" She had a smile on her face. Zoro seemed so much different. Like a light that finally learnt how to shine. He seemed... healthier? She couldn't pin point what it was. Zoro seemed happier, jumpier, almost jolly.

"Perfect!" Zoro scribbled something on the paper under his hand, humming along the lyrics as he reread what he already wrote and added the last word she just provided.

"While you're here, don't you want to talk about something? I can't help but notice your hair. You're showing it, and it's much longer than it was before." She crossed her legs, placing one hand on her thigh. "Is there a reason?"

A small smile formed on Zoro's lips, a light blush following. Zoro didn't know why, but when it came to talking about Sanji he didn't mind telling the world how wonderful that blonde man was. But at the same time he became so shy. Maybe because what he felt for Sanji would sound stupid for others. But he loved Sanji. From his golden hair to his long legs.

"I met someone...special. I never felt anything like I do now." Zoro laughed nervously while scratching behind his head. "I don't know how to tell it to you."

"Why not let me hear what you wrote? You were clearly thinking on him when you wrote it." She leaned forward wanting to see what Zoro was writing. Of course keeping enough distance for if Zoro didn't want to show her.

Zoro looked down at the piles of papers. "I didn't do an official one, but I guess you can see. It's not perfect so don't judge." He handed the papers to Robin to look over.

He was thinking about Sanji when he wrote those lyrics. Part of him also seeped into it, but most of it was-Sanji inspired.

It took several seconds for Robin to look at the papers on her hands, she looked at Zoro a smile forming on her lips as she did so. "I think I like it the way it is now. No changes needed."

"You think?" Zoro asked in disbelief. It was a rough draft, getting his ideas down. He had never written something and not changes at least one thing. This would be a first if he left it like Robin said to.

"Yes. You put part of you in this piece like you do in every song you help Saga with. I really do like this one. You should get Sanji to come with you, I'm sure he'll know your song is about him. "

Zoro took back the papers the therapist handed to him. His green neon eyes looking over the paper again. "I think I will invite him." Jumping up from Robins chair he ran for the door, only stopping to wave goodbye to her and head to Sanji's house.

Robin sighed as she watched Zoro disappear again through her door. Who knew when she would see him again? She saw Bonney, Perona and Mihawk more than she saw Zoro. It was easier to force him when the kid was younger. But now he's as stubborn as an ox. And tight lips too. Even though the important stuff she knew already. She was getting worried that Zoro was staring to close up again after so long of trying to make him crack. But maybe it's because Zoro wants to start moving on by himself. Zoro is a growing boy and he wants to do just that.

Robin knew he wasn't ready for it. But one day, maybe he will be. But until then he would just have to keep getting babied by everyone he knew.

Robin's blue eyes went to the mess of crumbled papers on her desk. _Zoro needs to learn how to clean after himself. _Standing up she went to her desk and picked them up. Opening those crumbled pieces of papers, she noticed that the songs written were dark and depressing like the other songs he normally wrote, not at all like the one she just read. None of them were complete, each reaching for about half way before completely changing to lyrics that made no sense or being left blank.

A small smile formed on her lips. "You couldn't finish writing this could you, Musuko-san?

/

"What the hell is this Zoro?" Saga raged looking at the lyrics.

Zoro made a puzzled face, his eyebrow creasing together. "The lyrics to our new song. You asked me to write them so I did." He was starting to get upset with Saga's sour attitude these pass weeks. Ever since the road trip, Saga had started acting differently.

"But this is all wrong! I hate it! Write something else!" The lead guitarist argued, throwing the papers to hit Zoro's chest. He was angry Zoro would even show him something like that.

"I can't write something now! We are playing in three days and we didn't even make the instrumental for it! Your also the one who told me last minute!Either we sing this or I'm not singing. If you want to sing go right ahead, but I'm not!"

The silver hair singer pushed Zoro against a wall, forearm pressed dangerously tight on his neck. The younger teen eyes widen in surprise.

_Saga had never done something like what he was doing now. It was unnerving._

The flash of guilt quickly shone on the older teens eyes. Noticing what he was doing when Zoro started to cough and push back. He instantly released Zoro from his pinned position, almost falling back in the process.

Saga seemed to be angrier but apparently decided to not debate any farther. "Fine, have it your way." With that Saga pushed Zoro out his room and slammed shut the door.

Zoro stayed standing outside the door a couple of seconds before he knocked with the back of his knuckles."Hey Saga? I'm sorry...I won't write something like that again. But I can't change it even if I wanted to. We are pressed for time." Not hearing a response Zoro decided to leave.

Zoro got home a little after 12. Shanks was still in the living room with Mihawk, the guest apparently drunk if his red cheeks were to go by. Shanks was a red-head, and Mihawk's best friend. The man got drunk pretty easy but was a cool guy to hang out with. Well Zoro didn't mind, Shanks would let him drink unlike Mihawk.

"Ah, Zoro your home. Me and your daddy just finished watching the game!"

"Hey Shanks." Zoro strolled into the living room hands stuffed into his front pocket. Mihawk was seated next to Shanks eyes still on the TV seeming to be more interested in the commercial than his own son. Testing his luck Zoro reach for one of the bottle that was not touched.

"Leave it."

"But Mihawk!

"Mihawk let the boy have a drink." A flushed Shanks interjected. "Uncle Shanks gives you permission."

"Thanks." Zoro smiled at Shanks before taking the bottle and heading to his room faster than he should have. Scared Mihawk might call him back.

Mihawk had his mouth open, a protest clearly on the tip of his tough. He turned to glare at Shanks. "Shanks don't ever turn my word like that."

Shanks pouted. "But I'm his uncle."

"You're not his uncle. The only reason he didn't say anything was because he was getting something from you. You know the other times you said that he denied it. Heck, he hates when you say that!"

"DADDY!" Perona whine could be heard from far away, but inside the house.

Rolling his eye the raven haired man stood up to look for his daughter. Once he found her he almost lost his temper all over again. All the white shirts were dyed almost a light pink. And the color cloths were bleached. The cloths that did survive the coloring torture, they were shrunken.

"Perona please don't tell me you put the whites with the color?

"There was so much cloths!"

Mihawk had to breathe through his nose to try not to lose his temper with his younger daughter. "It's ok. We'll just buy new cloths. Everything will be fine." Since their mother died he could never find it in himself to scream at his children. No matter how angry he was. "Perona just go to your room. Zoro is here so keep him company or something."

"Sorry." She whispered.

The raven hair man ruffled Perona's hair, making her pig tails drop to the side. "Don't worry."

"Ok." Perona nodded leaving Mihawk to go to look and annoy her brother.

/

Sanji found himself entering the place he met his boyfriend for the very first time, far from romantic but still nice. This time he was entering with Luffy Saga and Zoro, and a smile on his face.

Sanji and Luffy went to the same bar stool they were the last time, as Zoro kissed Sanji and went to get ready for his performance with Saga. Because Sanji was facing Saga when Zoro kissed him, he didn't miss the face the darker man did, the guitarist almost looked annoyed. Saga had yanked Zoro arm back and pulled him off. Sanji made a face at Sag's retreating back as Luffy started a one-sided conversation about meat.

Sanji had yet to get used to the screaming in each song, but it was getting a little better. After all Zoro was the type to hear his music loud and all his songs had some form terror scream. He still wondered how Zoro wasn't deaf.

It wasn't long till Saga's band was on stage. This time Sanji was able to see Zoro's green hair. The blonde was happy Zoro stopped hiding his hair and now under the light Zoro's hair almost looked a teal.

Saga started with his guitar the drums and bass following soon after.

_We love our tragedies... when we're broken in our own little ways_  
_We're broken but we fit together just right_  
_You know, I saw the black inside your eyes_  
_I saw they were eclipsed by mine and they looked just right_

_When our lights meet, will you know me then?_  
_And will you want to know it?_  
_It feels like I've known you for so long_  
_When our lights meet, will you want me then?_  
_And will you ever know it?_  
_It seems like you've known me for so long_

_I love your analogies, we're both crazy in our own little ways_  
_We talk about the future and our past lives_  
_I know loved you then, I know I'd love you now_  
_I know I'll love you then, I know I love you now_

_When our lights meet, will you know me then?_  
_And will you want to know it?_  
_It feels like I've known you for so long_  
_When our lights meet, will you want me then?_  
_And will you ever know it?_  
_It seems like you've known me for so long_  
_It seems like I've known you for so long_

_But you can't have everything you want_  
_When you want it_  
_I will be everything you want_  
_When you want it_

_Wait for me, trust for me, fall for me_  
_Even when you don't know you fall for me_  
_Will you fall for it? If it should come around again_  
_But don't wait for me and don't trust in me, don't fall for me_  
_Even when you know you're falling for me_

_When our lights meet, will you know me then?_  
_And will you want to know it?_  
_It feels like I've known you for so long_  
_When our lights meet, will you want me then?_  
_And will you ever know it?_  
_It seems like you've known me for so long_

_When our hearts meet, will we make it then_  
_Will we even notice that they are eclipsed?_

The crowd was cheering uncomfortably when the song finished. Sanji being one of them. Zoro song about them as a couple. He understood what Zoro was telling him. _Zoro was singing about us, how both pieces even though broken fit together. But Zoro is scared. If I find out all about him, I would leave him. But yet he wants to stay with me and he's conflicted. He wants me to love him, but at the same time doesn't. Scared of what might happen. The risk we are taking. He wants to be needed by someone. _

As soon as the song ended Zoro practically flew off the stage and went straight to Sanji. He hugged the blonde around his lean waist and gave him a deep kiss.

"Marimo, you ok?" Sanji asked between the barrages of kisses Zoro was giving him in public no less.

"I just really missed you." Sanji almost laughed at the comment. Zoro literally went on stage for about a half an hour. But yet he says he missed him.

"You were great out there. I just wish you would open up to me more. I feel there is so much more to you than this and I want to know." Sanji didn't miss how Zoro averted his eyes, like if he looked into them he would be able to see the truth he has tried to hide since they first met.

"Zoro why won't you open up to me?" he placed both his hands gently on Zoro, bring his face to look at him. Zoro's green eyes didn't meet Sanji's, but the chef didn't miss how haunted the green hair teen looked. "Maybe I can help you."

Zoro pulled Sanji's hands by the wrist. "There is nothing wrong."His eyes finally looking into Sanji's worried blue eyes. "I really love you curly-brow."

Sanji felt his heart ache. _How can he say that but yet not trust me enough to tell me what's wrong. How can you look at me and say that you love me if you won't let me help? How can you love me at a distance? _

_/_

When Mihawk entered the hospital building he went straight to Doctor Law's office. "Afternoon doc." Mihawk greeted from the door way. He was so used to seeing the doctor they have become pretty casual with each other. He has been coming for a few years now.

"Hello Mihawk-ya, please come in." The raven hair doctor addressed the other man. "And what brings you here?"

Mihawk's eye twitched. "You called telling me the results were ready and to come and check them."

"Ah yes yes." Turing on his chair, the doctor picked up an envelope; he opened it to reveal what was inside. Taking out some papers and reading it over, Mihawk didn't miss how the doctor's face changed, almost darken. He already knew…

"How bad is it?"

Law shook his head. "It doesn't look to good. I thought the results would have been better than this."

Mihawk stood up a blank expression on his face, seeming to have lost himself. "He already went trough so much and now this?" The father of three looked back at the doctor. "I just wish I could always protect all of them…But sadly I can't.

/

Mihawk got home a little after one in the morning. The man drank until his friend Kuma had to drive and pick him up and drop him home. Kuma had to wake up one of the members of the house to get Mihawk in.

Perona had to get up and left Kumashi sleeping with Zoro. Of course she was complaining because this was supposed to be Bonney's job not hers but sadly the older sister had moved out. With her cheeks puffed and bottom lip tucked out in a childish pout she gave Mihawk water and had a waste basket next to the man till it was morning.

"Morning sleeping beauty, I'm going to sleep, you take care of Mihawk."

Zoro had barely yawned when Perona stormed into the room and lay back in bed. "What?"

"I mean dad got dead drunk yesterday night." She answered, her face on the pillow making her voice come out muffled. "I stayed up all night, so now it's your turn. He's almost sobered so you have to easy part. Now just go and let me sleep."

Zoro made his way down stairs, he didn't know if to eat something first, check on Mihawk, or better yet invite Sanji over. Deciding to be a little responsible he went to Mihawk's room. "Can I come in?" he asked, not really making a difference since he didn't wait for an answer.

Mihawk was laying on his stomach, sheets over his head apparently the light being too bright. "So what happen to all mighty Mihawk? Couldn't control your drinking?" Mihawk turned his head to be able to see Zoro. "So Mihawk does that mean you're an alcoholic, cause I'm sure it doesn't."

The man on the bed got on his elbows, his yellow eyes glaring into his son. "I know where you're going with this. It's different."

"How the hell is it different?" Zoro asked indignant his arms folding over his broad chest.

"Because you drink everyday!" Mihawk regretted his choice of volume the moment his own voice provoked another wave of pain.

"At least I can hold my liquor better than you." Zoro added under his breath. "I feel that if you're able to drink than so should I."

"I'm your father you shouldn't be questioning me! I can do whatever the hell I want! Stop being an ignorant brat and leave already! I don't want see you!"

Zoro huffed. "You're not my father." He whispered out loud but not enough for Mihawk to quite hear it.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Zoro stormed out the room, going out to have a good drink and maybe see Sanji.

/

"Yeah he's over here. He's sleeping on my bed. I think he worked himself till he couldn't anymore and came here and crashed."

"I think he and Mihawk had another fight." The blonde could here Perona on the other side explain. "I only heard the door slam shut, and when I went to check on Mihawk he refused to tell me anything. But I could tell they had an argument."

Sanji looked down at the man sleeping on his lap, arms lazily around his waist. Zoro came to his apartment tipsy and sweaty. Apparently Zoro had gone to the gym, drank and then reach here. When the younger man stubble in he practically pushed Sanji into his room, snuggled close and went to sleep.

Sanji sighed. Once again he didn't know what was going on in Zoro's mind. The man was like a puzzle with missing pieces. Sanji watched the sleeping man's face. It was so much different from when he was awake. The stubborn lines around his eyebrows were gone and his normal scowl replaced by parted lips. He almost looked peaceful.

"I'll watch over him. You take care of Mihawk."

"Thank you so much Sanji. Since Bonney left I feel like everything has been going downhill."

"The pleasure is mines. I'll have Zoro back to you tomorrow morning?"

"No. Tonight would be fine." Sanji heard Perona speak almost franticly and quickly.

The phone went dead right after, leaving no time to argue back. Sanji didn't understand why Zoro couldn't stay over by him

"Zoro you have a weird family." Sanji passed his fingers through Zoro's green hair. The Marimo's hair was surprising soft and almost fluffy. Zoro hugged Sanji closer, buried his face deeper into Sanji's stomach, his nails gripping deeply at the blonde's side and his eyebrows furrowed.

_Ow, Marimo not so tight. It hurts._ The blonde pulled Zoro's hands free and pulled Zoro closer to him, now Sanji hugging him. _Zoro clearly felt better when he wrapped his arms around me. He doesn't look as troubled. _

The blonde leaned back on the bed frame another sigh escaping his lips. All he wanted was for Zoro to trust him and open up to him. That when everything falls apart he would be there to hold him up, he won't let him go. _These very hands, the ones I keep so close to me will hold him and keep him safe. If only he knew I wouldn't reject him no matter what._

AN:One of my favorite songs Eclipsed-Evans Blue. Just love it. I will see if I can get the next chapter out sooner. Hope you enjoyed-comments and review are really appreciated!

*Musuko (Son)


	10. Chapter 10

Fallen Skies

Pairing: Zosan

_He remembers it well, the sound of crying children, pleading to get out, the clawing on wood, the hitting of bars as they tried to get free. The agonizing wail and plea for mom and dad to come and save them, something that would never happen._

_Nobody cared, and why should they? We were worthless, not needed, and useless so why even try? That's why we were there in the first place, no one wanted burdens in their lives._

_When the screaming stopped and everything was muted... that was when our hearts pound so hard it was a by mercy alone that it didn't rip from under our chest. It was then, that if we had to we would betray the one next to us just to postpone the pain that was to come. It didn't matter really we all suffered, but at least the last few got the least since they got tired after so many of us._

_And then came the worst of it all..._

_Water, mute and deafening, suffocating. When you watch that water your only thoughts are if I jump let me sink. It would be better than this._

Zoro woke up with a start, his lungs screaming for air, his mouth open gasping. "Zoro?" Hearing his name, he glanced to his right where he sees Sanji, a worried expression on his face. 'Sanji what are you doing here?"

"You crashed here. You were snoring so loud I think you woke yourself up. Can you breathe when you sleep?" Squinting his eyes to see better with the little light the moon provided the blonde was able to confirm what he suspected. "Zoro your trembling, did you have a nightmare?"

"I'm fine." Zoro rubbed his left eye with the palm of his hand. "I need to get home."

"It's two in the morning. Just stay the night and go home early. I'll cook you a healthy breakfast before I leave to go to work."

"No, I need to leave now." He stood up from Sanji's bed and made his way to the door. "Sorry Sanji." With that Sanji watched as Zoro left.

Sanji flopped back down, his head resting on his pillow. Looking to his side where Zoro once occupied Sanji wondered what was going on. He took the pillow Zoro had just left behind and hugged it tightly, Zoro's warmth and smell still lingering on it. If Bonney liked it or not he was going to get some answers. He needed to know what was going on.

/

The next day Sanji found himself in Kids/Bonney's apartment after work. The older sister had greeted him with a smile and let him in. Sanji could feel he was nervous and Bonney seemed tensed it was probably noticeable.

Fidgeting with the cup on his hand Sanji took a few minutes to ask his inquiry. "There is something wrong with Zoro and you won't tell me."

Bonney was seated on the other side of the table; she didn't seem to be taken by surprise by the question asked. Maybe because he asked it several time before. "He'll tell you when he is ready."

"You know he won't tell me if I ask him! So why can't you?! I'm not going to leave him so please just tell me!"

Shaking her head Bonney closed her eyes, she seemed to be thinking what she would say, her eyebrows furrowed as she thought. "I don't know if you know this already but Zoro isn't my brother or Perona's.

Sanji was at the edge of his seat ready to keep begging when he heard Bonney speak. He relaxed a little, his back now touching the chair.

"If we would have gotten him sooner maybe it wouldn't have been so bad. If I only knew sooner." Her eyes were getting blurry as a few tears slid down her face, her lips trembling. Bonney stopped and whipped her face. "I'll tell you, I just can't...do it now. Please."

Seeing the pain behind those eyes Sanji slid off his chair till he was kneeling in front of her. Hugging her he repeated "I'm sorry for making you cry..."

/

Before they knew it months passed by and soon it was getting cold. Sanji never asked Bonney or Perona again, he decided that Bonney would stay true to her word and tell him when she thinks the moment was right. But that didn't help Sanji, cause during the course of the months the blonde noticed things about Zoro that kept adding to his ever growing pile of "something is off"

There were so many incidents that he just couldn't let them pass. For one when Zoro slept over he wouldn't go to sleep if he wasn't next to him, not to mention the tossing and turning and very disturbing mummers he was barely able to comprehend. There were times he would go to Zoro house to find the man he loved sitting by a corner knees to his chest in his own house holding a conversation with himself. And even after months of dating, Zoro refused to take even his shirt off, it was like that one time when they were laying on the couch had never happened.

But the most disturbing of all was the day Zoro was helping clean the dishes, it was an accident. He dropped the plate but he took it on himself to pick the pieces off the floor, his hands cutting deep into every one of the sharp pieces he picked up. After cleaning the mess he went to my room and locked himself in, he stayed there for two days the only sign he was still alive was the repeated footsteps going back and forth. I called Bonney and Perona and not even with their help Zoro would come out. And when he did come out two days later he acted like nothing happened, and when I asked he would change the topic completely.

It was down right frustrating!

/

"Tomorrow Zoro's birthday?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The blonde asked the petite girl.

Shrugging Perona made her way to Sanji's fridge. "Maybe cause somebody never gave me my cake.

"I know I know." Sanji said quickly. "What can I get the Marimo?"

Perona took her head out of the fridge a doughnut in hand. "Get him something cute!"

"I don't think he'll like that very much."

"Fine, make him a song or something." Looking at Sanji face Perona's smile faltered. "I was joking."

"No, if I can get Saga to help me then maybe I can make Zoro something nice!"

"You think Zoro would really like that?"

"That won't be his only gift. I'll get him something else too, like booze."

"No booze if you want to stay on Mihawk's good side. Plus knowing the other guys like Ace and Saga they would probably get him something like that. But I'm sure he would like it. Zoro lives on that nasty thing."

Sanji laughed because what Perona was saying was technically true. There were times he had to take the alcohol away from that brute.

Good thing Zoro and Saga were going out tonight, Sanji didn't know Saga's number or where he lived so the blonde went with Zoro to be able to talk with Saga. Once they reach the bar, Sanji asked Zoro to get him a drink that way he could ask Saga without Zoro knowing.

As soon as the green hair teen was out of sight Sanji turned his gaze to the tan man next to him. Sanji opened his mouth to ask Saga, but the other man beat him to it. "I hate it."

"Excuse me?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he missed something.

"Zoro's hair! Doesn't it bother you?"

The blonde looked at Saga with a questioning gaze, it was kind of out of the blue. "No, it's actually a really nice shade of green."

"What the hell are you talking about? Since when does green have a pretty shade? I just can't believe he would just not care anymore and just walk around as if it were nothing. Can you believe that?"

Sanji swallowed thickly. Saga was starting to talk nonsense; there was nothing wrong with Zoro's hair if it weren't for the color. It smelt nice, was soft and fuzzy and it actually matched Zoro just fine. He couldn't imagine Zoro with any other color, it would look down right weird. "It doesn't bother me at all. Actually I can of like it."

Saga snorted. "Why cause it helps you look better? That's a little selfish of you don't you think blondie?"

"What NO! I would never want to look better than Zoro! Where did you get that ridicules idea from?"

He shrugged, "It's the only conclusion. Sorry if I gave you a bad impression of me." Saga said while sighing and leaning back. He pulled both his feet on top of the table and crossed them.

Ignoring Saga's earlier outbreak Sanji asked his question. "Hey Saga you know that tomorrows Zoro's birthday, I wanted to know if you could help me with making him a song."

Saga's eyes went to Sanji, the blonde almost coward under the hard gaze. "Nope can't do. It's too late for that anyways. Plus what can a guy as dull as you come up with anyways? I'm sure it would either put Zoro to sleep or make him depress on his big day.

Sanji felt horrible and embarrassed. What Saga said was partly true. He had never created a song before and making one would probably sound bad. Zoro wouldn't like his present.

"Anyhow I wonder what's taking Zoro so long?" Saga asked pulling his feet back down to plant them on the floor.

As if on cue Zoro sat down with drink in hand, bring Sanji attention to Zoro as he sat. The teen had flushed checks and talked sluggish meaning he probably drank a few rounds before returning.

Sanji felt like he was back to square one. He didn't know what to get the Marimo. He could just give him an expensive drink, surely he would like that better considering Zoro loves his alcohol. He wanted to be different, to have gotten him something from his heart. But sadly sometimes the thing we plan may never go as we want them to.

"I'm going for a next round. You want more Sanji" The blonde looked up only to get captivated again by Zoro's neon green eyes, but at the same time he couldn't miss the dimming light behind them. He remembered them being brighter than what they were now.

"Sure, just get me something less strong than this one if you don't mind."

"No problem Sanji. I'll be right back." With that Zoro left Saga and Sanji alone again.

Sanji was starting to feel uncomfortable with Saga. The guy was nice and all, but at the same time there was something about him that just didn't settle right with him. Maybe it was the double personality, like the guy would be happy one minute then upset the next. It was downright unnerving.

'I'm sorry Sanji. It's just that I have a lot to deal with right now and it's stressing me out." Saga leaned back on his chair. "I won't be able to help with the song even if I wanted to, since it's kind of too late as it is."

"It's ok Saga." The blonde found himself saying. "I think Perona is throwing Zoro a party tomorrow, you coming?"

"Yeah. Me and Zoro are like brothers, you know what I mean."

"I think I do." Sanji chuckled to himself, thinking how lucky he was to have the Marimo with him.

Zoro came back shortly after, and Sanji wasted no time in kissing his green hair boyfriend. Zoro seemed confused, but he allowed Sanji. By the time they parted Saga had disappeared, leaving even his drink behind.

/

Sanji woke up early the next morning he didn't get the Marimo anything yet, and he didn't want to get him alcohol. But if push comes to shove than that's what he would have to buy. He'll buy the best alcohol in the world even if it leaves him broke. But it's ok cause it's for Zoro and soon he would have his All Blue. A small smile spread across Sanji's lips. Then he would have enough money to buy Zoro anything in the world.

The blonde found himself in cloth stores, jewelry store, and alcohol stores, but for some reason he didn't find anything good enough for his Marimo. This was his first gift for the big brute and he didn't want to get him anything stupid. His own had to be special.

Determined once again, Sanji kept running into every store he saw. It wasn't till an hour or so later that Sanji bumped into Saga. The man was locking at some wine.

"Hey Saga." Sanji said walking behind the man.

"Sanji! I'm just here getting something for Zoro. Oh!" Saga said seeming to remember something. "Perona said that she moved the party to Bonney's house, same time."

"Good thing I bumped into you then." Sanji said with a light laugh. "I'll see you there." Sanji waved as he left, scratching wine from his gift list.

/

Saga had insisted for Zoro's party to be moved to his house, he insisted so much that Perona finally agreed to it. The party was crazy to say the least. There was drinking, games and a whole lot of laughing and shouting. How could it not be crazy with Luffy and Ace as the life of the party. However the most important person to the birthday boy didn't show up. Sanji.

Zoro tried to call him, but before he got the chance to Saga had reached over his shoulder and stole his phone, saying something about calling him himself. Zoro found himself asking Saga if he got a hold of the cook almost every ten minutes, but sadly Saga denied saying all he gets is voice mail. Zoro had even asked Perona to see if Sanji knew where the party was being held. She said yes, Saga said he had bump into him and told him. It wasn't till later that night that Saga told Zoro that Sanji called saying he had something more important to do and could not make it, to please forgive him.

Now Zoro finds himself outside, on his door step after the last the guest left, his knees up to meet with his chest and arms around them. It was cold, but he didn't care. Sanji didn't come. He just wanted the blonde to be with him. He won't lie, it hurt knowing Sanji hadn't shown up, but he won't get mad at Sanji, he refused to.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here."

Zoro didn't have to look back to know it was Bonney talking to him. After walking home with Perona and Zoro, Bonney decided to stay the night. He waited till she was next to him before he spoke.

"I missed Sanji tonight; I really wanted him to be here."

"I thought you didn't care about you birthday?"

Zoro shook his head. "I don't. But it was an excuse to be able to see him. I woke up this morning looking forward to seeing him." He glanced away from Bonney. "But he didn't show up. It wouldn't have bothered me if he showed up late...I just really wanted to see him."

Bonney frowned. She like Sanji, don't get her wrong. But sometimes she felt like her brother was that blonde's puppy. Seriously, once Sanji was with them Zoro forgets about anyone and everyone and follows Sanji. If Sanji had come tonight, Zoro would have stayed by him and only him.

She could feel something in her gut start to turn just thinking of her brother following Sanji like some kind of loyal dog. She didn't recognize the feeling, but she has felt something close to it before, but she didn't want to feel that way towards Sanji and Zoro's relationship, it just wasn't right.

"Maybe it was good that Sanji didn't show up tonight."

Zoro looked at Bonney, eyes wide, his head tilted to the side. Seeing his expression she continued.

"You don't pay attention to me or Perona when you're with him."

"If you wanted to spend time with me you wouldn't have left."

Rolling her eyes she stood up. "Don't stay out too long, you'll catch a cold. And if you are planning to stay out here long at least wear something warmer. " With that the older sibling went back inside.

Zoro didn't know how long he's been out, but he woke up with something on top of him. Looking down at himself Zoro was able to see it was snow, dusting it off Zoro stood up on aching joints, the cold making them stiff. He looked down the empty dark street...

_Sanji never came._

Looking down his street one more time so he could head inside and hopefully not catch a cold, Zoro saw something, or better yet someone walking his direction. He squinted his eyes to see if it was Sanji. The moment he saw the blonde hair he knew who it was.

Practically dashing Zoro was jumped on the blonde, hugging him tightly almost afraid to let go.

"Hey Marimo."

"Do you know what time it is?!"

'Some really late number. I know. I wanted to see you, I went to your house and Bonney's and you weren't there. I tried calling but you wouldn't pick up." Sanji watched as Zoro's big green eyes studied him, as the wheels in his head actually started moving.

"Saga had my phone, and he insisted for the party to be by his house. He told me he told you."

"He did tell me, just not that. He said it was being held at Bonney's."

Zoro looked away, a deep frown etched onto his face. "Saga said you were busy and couldn't come. He lied to me. I'm such an ass."

"It's not your fault Marimo." Studying Zoro's face a small smile formed on the blondes lips. "Your nose is red. Were you waiting outside for me to reach?"

Baffled Zoro answered with a quick no!

"How did you know I was going to show up?"

"I didn't. I just stayed here hoping to see you." He smirked at Sanji. He smirked eased, when he saw a small bundle under Sanji's hand.

Noticing Zoro's averted eyes Sanji looked down at his box. "OH! I almost forgot. Happy Birthday Marimo!" Sanji extended the present with both hands for Zoro to take.

Taking the present on both hands, he started ripping it slowly, as if scared to brake it under his rough hands. "I didn't know what to get you."

Zoro's eyes widen, he bit his bottom lip not knowing what to say. "Do you like it?" He could hear Sanji ask nervously.

Bringing the blue scarf to his face, he murmured almost in a whisper. "It's the same color as your eyes...I. Thank you Sanji."

Taking the fabric, Sanji wrapped it around Zoro. "There, that way if you have to wait for me again you won't be so cold."

Zoro really loved his scurf, it reminded him of Sanji's eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that people associated with the vast ocean and sky.

Zoro smiled down at his new scurf before looking at Sanji again. "Since your here, why don't you stay the rest of the night?" Zoro asked with pleading eyes. His eyes shining even more with the blue scurf around his neck.

_Blue looks good on the Marimo..._"You mean morning. You do know it's past midnight?" Zoro just shrugged. "I see no problem staying the night."

"Lets go inside."

"Wrong way Marimo."

"I know!" Zoro turned around and headed in the right direction this time face red.


	11. Chapter 11

Fallen Skies

Pairing: Zosan

Bonney and Perona were sleeping in a room with Kumashi; Zoro had dragged Sanji into one of the girl's rooms. Apparently both girls had fallen asleep on his bed. From the pink walls, bed and carpet Sanji could conclude this was Perona's room.

The moment Zoro hit the bed; he was out like a light. Sanji was sleepy himself, but he needed a few answers, so pushing aside his fears of getting caught Sanji stood up slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping Marimo. He tiptoed out of Perona's room, making sure to stay as silent as possible.

He went to the room the girls were sleeping in; Zoro had said something about them staying in his room for the night. Sanji pushed open the ajar door, making sure not to wake the two sleeping girls. Once inside Sanji started looking around, trying his best not to look at the two sleeping figures in the bed, he would not disrespect Zoro's sisters.

It took a few minutes however Sanji barely found anything. It wasn't till he opened the closet that he saw something that caught his eye. Taking the material which was at the end of the closet Sanji felt like he's seen it before, it was a red sash. He didn't know why it seemed so familiar, the red sash looked old but well-kept.

Not being able to figure out where he had seen it before, the blonde placed the material back to its rightful place before going to the door and existing the room.

Sanji cursed himself when he almost tripped over Zoro's carelessly discarded boots, haven forgotten the Marimo had token them off at the top of the stairs. He stayed still for a minute, trying to hear if he woke any of the sleeping residence. Not hearing anyone up the blonde continued in his search. He never notices how noisy he could be when wanting to be quite, even his light footsteps sounded like loud thuds.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Sanji had two decisions; go to the living room or kitchen. Not knowing if the choice was because he was a chef, or if something was driving him, the cook went to the kitchen.

Of course he felt awful wandering around Zoro's house, but he needed to find something. He just hopes he doesn't get caught. Zoro, Bonney or Perona wasn't the problem, it was Mihawk. That man could be frightening sometimes.

Entering the kitchen the blonde went to the cabinets first. He didn't find anything out of hand there, just lots of can food and Ramen. He shook his head before closing them. Looking up at the fridge he was able to see something on top.

Edging closer Sanji went on his tippy toes to try to get it, but sadly all his fingers did was push whatever it was back more. "Shit." He cursed under his breath. _This has to be Zoro's, he's the tallest one in this house and could reach easily. _Hearing an unknown sound Sanji stayed perfectly still, waiting to see if it was one of the occupants of the house.

After waiting a few minutes and seeing it was a false alarm, the blonde leaned up again, more determine than last time. Placing a hand on the top of the fridge to pull himself closer Sanji was able to grab whatever it was. "Yes!" He praised himself in his head.

Sadly his victory was cut short when he felt the fridge tilt because of his added weight. Sanji held on to the fridge as it tumbled on top of him-producing a loud bang. _Well, if they weren't awake then, they were now. _

He tried to push the heavy block of steal off him, but it was just too heavy. Sanji had to close his eyes when the light turned on and stung his eyes. "Sanji?" He could already feel his face heat up from embarrassment.

The blonde recognized the voice, Zoro, but couldn't see him with the fridge on him. "Take him out Zoro!" Sanji heard Perona horrid squeal. Feeling the extra weight slowly lift off him, the blonde started sliding form under the fridge, fully knowing he had to give an explanation on why he was under their fridge.

Sanji didn't notice but there was a lot of stuff all over the floor, apparently they used the top of the fridge as storage.

"You ok Sanji-kun?" Perona asked her big eyes on the blonde. she really did seem truly worried. Sanji felt the light blush on his cheeks grow darker.

_At least Mihawk and Bonney weren't here._ "Yeah, just came down for a midnight snack. Don't know what happened."

"You need to be careful cook." Zoro commented while still positioning the fridge where it belonged.

"Wow Zoro you're really strong." Sanji found himself saying.

Before Zoro could say something, Perona grabbed one of Zoro's biceps and started petting it like it was a cat. "Zoro doesn't have muscles just for show."

Sanji smiled a Perona, before looking at Zoro who was looking down at Perona as if she was a cockroach."Thanks Zoro."

"But what were you doing?" Perona asked, now hugging Zoro's arm. "Trying to climb the fridge to look for a snack?"

"Eh! No." Sanji looked at the attacking fridge. "The door was stuck. I might have pulled it too hard and it just fell on me."

"Does it really matter?" Zoro asked, scratching behind his head. "Can we just go to sleep?" He turned to Sanji. "Only if you still want to eat something?"

"No! A killer fridge is enough for one night. Let's go to bed." Slipping the round item he still didn't get a good glimpse of into his pocket Sanji led the way back upstairs, Zoro behind him as Perona turned off the lights.

The blonde just hoped whatever he got, gives him an answer. He'll have to check it when he got back to his apartment. Hopefully it wasn't something too important.

/

"You miss placed it again?" Mihawk roared early in the morning, his anger directed to his youngest child.

"I didn't miss place it!" Zoro defended, slouched on the dinning chair a frown on his lips. "It was where I always put it."

"Well, it's not on the fridge; medications can't grow legs and walk away. I just got it not too long ago; this is the second one you lost!" He scowled walking up and down. " That's the reason I told you not to carry them with you!" Mihawk fumed, brushing anything that was on the kitchen counter in a futile attempt on finding what his son had missed place.

Leaning over to whisper into her younger brother's ear, Perona asked, "You think it got lost when Sanji pulled the fridge down?"

"Sanji pulled the fridge down" Bonney asked, seeming to appear from nowhere and now was next to Zoro, the opposite side Perona.

"You think it got lost then?"

"Yeah, you always put them there, it must have gotten lost last night."

Zoro hit his palm, "So it must be on the kitchen floor."

Mihawk turned around with a sharp eye. "You better find it before tonight." With that the raven hair man walked away closing his bed room door behind him.

/

Pulling out his trusty laptop Sanji sat down on his bed, coffee in hand. It was early in the morning, but he didn't mind, he was going to find out what was going on.

Waiting for his computer to turn on, the blonde picked up the pills he found on the killer frigde. "Benzodiazepine..." he said to himself. He never heard of it. Taking the laptop that was on his lap, Sanji opened Google and typed in the name the label had. Scanning through the pages Sanji was able to read that the pills where are primarily used for anxiety, and panic attack, but what also caught his attention was the pills could also be used for alcohol withdrawal.

Some of the side effects Sanji read were stomach upset, extreme drowsiness, blurred vision, headache, confusion, depression, impaired coordination est. The only one he could relate was the sleepy and drowsy. The guy could sleep a day away if not awoken, not to mention he is always taking naps throughout the day and is as lazy as a sloth.

Looking at the pills again it was no doubts Zoro's, considering his name was written over the label. "So Zoro is using this for either anxiety or to withdraw from alcohol." Knowing how much the Marimo loved his alcohol he doubts he was using it for that. But then there was the chance that he was being forced to take it.

The blonde sighed. He still didn't get any answers he was looking for. Maybe he should just ask Zoro upfront. They were dating for a little more than 6 months. If only he could somehow maybe bring up the subject without making it so obvious. Any clues at this point could help. Or better yet he could ask Bonney who promised him she would tell him. Anything, just to start unwrapping the mystery behind his green hair lover.

Thinking it over again, Sanji scratched both Bonney and Perona out. He didn't want to say this since they were girls, but they were no help. He would have to sneak in today when they are out or sleeping and find out more about Zoro. But first he would have to get this back to Zoro. He didn't know how important it might be.

/

Sanji waited outside Mihawk's house feeling like a stalker. He needed to get in, put the pills back, and then see if he could check for any other clues.

It was around 11 that all the lights turned off, signalling for the blonde in his car to step out into the cold night and try to get in. Sanji stepped out his car, pulling his coat closer to himself; the cold was biting at his skin.

Sanji reach the house in a matter of minutes. He went around the front, looking for a good window to enter through until he saw the kitchen window wide open almost inviting him in. Placing both hands on the window, Sanji pulled his body up, carefully placing his feet in the sink that was right above the window, before gracefully and silently jumping down to meet the floor.

_First things first. _

The blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out the pills he stole (Borrowed) and placed them over the fridge where he found them last night, Sanji glared at the fridge. "Now, to look around." Taking out a small light, the blonde started his investigation deciding to leave his rivalry with the fridge pass for tonight.

He was at least ten minute into his search inside the kitchen when he finally found something of good use in the back drawers. Sanji looked into the drawer shocked to see how many pills were in it. There were at least 10 in all.

"Antidepressant..." Sanji read the first one he picked up. Placing it down he took another one. Sanji didn't recognize the name; he cursed himself for leaving his cell phone in the car, he could have looked up the names in his phone. Before Sanji could pick up the next pill he heard some footsteps descending the stairs.

_Shit!_

Closing the drawer quickly but as quietly as possible the blonde frantically looked for an exist. Not seeing one he could get out of quick enough, since the person footsteps could be hard right around the corner, the blonde opened one of the bottom cabinets, sat backwards, slid in and shut the door, stuffing his long legs inside where they were touching his chin.

The steps entered the kitchen as the person turned on the light. Whoever it was it wasn't Perona or Kumashi, the steps were too heavy and a set of two, leaving Zoro or Mihawk as the only other suspects. He just hoped with all his will that it was the green headed moss on the other side of the cabinet.

"Stupid boy always losing his pills even when I tell him to leave them home" Sanji bit is tongue when he heard a voice that was not Zoro's but no doubt his father's.

The blonde could hear the man on the other side open the fridge, most likely to get a drink of water. He hoped Mihawk won't open the cabinet he was in. He was trespassing and could get in trouble, the man can call the police with every right and he would be sleeping in jail tonight.

Sanji closed his eyes, willing himself to stay as silent and unmoving as possible. The kitchen was silent and any noise could alert the unsuspecting father. Moving to push himself deeper into the cabinet, he heard something in his pocket shift giving off a small sound. He quickly stilled, breath hitched.

_Did he hear me? _The blonde swallowed thickly. _Didn't Zoro say something about Mihawk being good at swords or something like that? Why do I have to remember this now!?_

The feet on the other side of the kitchen stopped moving for only a few seconds before they started making their way to where Sanji was hiding.

_I'm going to die! Damn this wasn't the way I imagined my death. _

The feet stopped right in front of the cabinet, Sanji could see the shadow of the person's legs through the crack. He closed his eyes willing his heart to stop pounding, so he could hear what was happening on the other side of the door.

Sanji clenched his fist when he heard the squeak of a cabinet door open. _And this is how I die…_

"Here's the roach spray."

Opening his eyes the intruder was able to see the cabinet door was still shut tight. Mihawk's feet were close but not in front of him, meaning the father opened the cabinet right next to him.

It took several more minutes but eventually the light went out and it was dark again. The blonde waited silently as the retreating steps disappeared, and even though he could no longer hear them he stayed seated where he was, waiting to be in the safe side.

Sanji opened the cabinet door slowly and crawled out relieved to still be alive. Putting his hand in his pocket Sanji took out some pills. "When did I?-Oh!" Sanji remembered when he grabbed it and was going to reach for another when he heard Mihawk wake up. _I most have stuffed it into my pocket…"_

Sanji opened the cabinet the other pills were in and placed it back, with that the blonde went through the same window he entered.

Mihawk smirked from his bed, reading his late night book. _That blonde boy is really something. _

_/_

"Zoro, what the hell happen to your face?"

Zoro looked at his older sister Perona, cheeks full of the breakfast she tried to make. "I got in a fight with Saga yesterday."

"You what?" Perona almost screamed. Going to the freezer she took out some ice to then wrap it in a towel. "Here press this on it; it might help with the swelling."

Zoro grabbed the cold cloth, pressing it gently to his jaw line where Saga got a good shot at him. Saga didn't come out unscathed either; the silver hair would have to nurse a black and blue eye this week. But now sitting here, he regretted fighting with Saga.

"You two never fought physically what happen?" She asked, sitting down while taking the make shift ice pack from Zoro and pressing it to his face herself, feeling she could do a better job.

"It's nothing. It was something really stupid."

_He had confronted Saga, asking him why he lied to him and Sanji. The argument escalated till they ended up physically fighting. If it wasn't for Ace who was there, it could have gotten worst. _

Perona shook her head side to side. _Boys are so uncute she concluded _"Dad has to leave for three days because of work. I was thinking maybe you can stay by Sanji?" She started a new conversation.

Zoro looked at Perona, eyes wide. "Your letting me stay with Sanji?" he asked a smile starting to form on his face. "Where are you going?" His question sounding suspicious.

"I'm going with him!"

"Wait! You're going with him?" Zoro paused, his mouth in a tin line as he thought. "You want something don't you? You never want to go with Mihawk."

"You do know me well. There is this cute store right next to where he's staying, so I thought why not go? It's only three days and plus Kumashi will be with me."

"You're going with the bear?"

"Yup!" Perona's voice coming out loud, "Ah, but don't tell Bonney. She'll want you to stay by her instead. _Or make me stay home_

"Let me talk to Sanji."

Perona nodded.

"You know the pills were on the fridge the whole time?" Zoro asked while chuckling, stuffing another spoon full of Perona's mystery breakfast.

Perona averted her eyes form Zoro to look at the top of her fridge, they're sitting on it were the pills. "How did we miss it? Someone must have put it back."

Zoro just shrugged. "At least I have Mihawk off my ass." Seeing Perona's worried gaze he added. "I already took some, so stop with the look."

"Phew good, I thought I would have to go to desperate measures and do the eyes for you to take them."

"I'm going to talk to Sanji and see what he says." Taking his ice pack with him the green hair teen left Perona.

/

Two weeks later Zoro found himself entering Sanji's apartment, bags in hand. "Oi cook. Where are you?"

"Over here my directionless Marimo." Came a voice from somewhere inside the room. Zoro placed down the bags he carried from his house to Sanji's. "Sanji, where are you?"

"In my room."

Around two minutes later Zoro was inside the blonde's room. "What took you so long Marimo? Don't tell me you got lost in my apartment?'

Blushing Zoro looked away from the blonde who was laying out the bed sheets, his eyes landing on the curtains. A blue._ Was Sanji trying to make me see color? _Zoro looked down at the blue scarf around his neck, the one he rarely took off-only when needed to- like bathing (which he contemplated going in with it) exercising (didn't want to ruin it or make it smell weird) and sleeping.

Turing around Sanji stepped back so Zoro could see the bed. "Golden yellow?" Zoro looked at the bed, his eyes both on Sanji and the soft bed behind him. Zoro looked away a blush forming on his cheeks. Spreading his arms out in a hugging gesture Zoro approached Sanji smile on his face.

Sanji smiled as he too opened his arms for a nice warm hug. Wrapping his arms around air Sanji's eye snapped open again. "Zoro?" Turning around the blonde laughed at Zoro, as the Marimo laid flat on his stomach, his arms almost reaching both side of the bed as he hugged it.

"Thanks Sanji… for everything.

Till next time!R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Fallen Skies

Pairing: Zosan

"You know Sanji, in the back room" Zoro spoke up from lying on the couch as Sanji prepared dinner. "You have a pole. Did you know that?"

"How can I not know?" Placing the rice over the stove Sanji cleaned his hands so he could walk to where Zoro was watching television. "I practice on it."

Zoro sat up quickly. "Practice what? I've been here two days and I haven't seen you practice. What do you practice?"

The blonde leaned on the wall, taking out a cigarette from his pocket. "I can't practice with guest in my house now can I?" taking his weight off the wall Sanji stroll casually towards Zoro, hands in pocket and lips in a seductive smile. "What I practice, well that's something I can't explain. I can only show."

Before Sanji knew it Zoro had picked him up by the waist and dropped him over his shoulder heading to the room with the pole. "Wrong way Marimo." Sanji laughed. Turning around Zoro finally made it to the room and placed him down.

"Show."

"Demanding I see." Sanji chuckled to himself. "You see that stereo over there," Sanji pointed to the far wall "turn it on and play track three." Zoro went to the stereo; the fastest Sanji had ever seen the lazy Marimo move and did what Sanji directed. "Ok, now sit."

Seeing the closest chair Zoro sat down, one of his foot bouncing with anticipation.

"I was wondering when you would see it." The blonde said in a low tone, stretching his hand to grip the pole and walk around it while supporting all his weight on it. "I couldn't wait until you asked." He continued by pulling on the knot on his tie with his free hand, leaving it slack around his neck.

With the same hand he started to unbutton his torso. "The little Marimo ready for me?"

Zoro's face was flushed with anticipation; Sanji was just too hot for his own good. His eyes followed Sanji's long fingers as he finished taking off his tie and tossed it at him, hitting him square in the face, not even minding it, too entranced to move his eyes away from the blonde and miss something.

Sanji wrapped one of his long legs around the pole, letting his body swing even more onto the pole. Placing both feet on the floor Sanji turned to face the pole, wrapping his legs around the pole Sanji pulled himself up till he was high above. He leaned back till he was touching the pole again making a 'C' with his back as he heard Zoro cheering; a smile formed on his lips knowing the Marimo liked what he sees. Using his hands as support Sanji brought his feet down again, landing the floor.

Sanji lost his groove and fell down laughing when he saw Zoro waving money at him. "You ok Sanji? Come on I didn't pay for you to be on the floor! On the pole." Zoro looked down at Sanji a bright smile on his face, showing off his braces.

Crawling towards his crazy boyfriend Sanji crossed both his arms on Zoro's lap. "I have to check the rice." Sanji almost laughed again when he saw Zoro's disappointed pout.

"I thought you were going to give me a lap dance or something."

"Can't." With that Sanji stood, before he could leave he felt Zoro slip something into his open pants. Looking down Sanji saw the same money he was waving around. "Marimo" Sanji looked at Zoro, taking out the money. "For you this is free, and if you really want more," Sanji leaned closer, his breath moving Zoro's earring as he spoke, "I can show you more after we eat." Sanji pressed the money onto Zoro's palm as he stood up straight again. "Let's eats."

With a grin Zoro followed behind Sanji.

/

"Is everything ok?" Zoro asked, his mouth full of food but still finding room to take a bite of the chicken he was holding on his hand. "You've been texting nonstop since we started eating."

"Apparently one of the chefs cut his hand and they need me as a replacement. They have a full house tonight." Looking up from his phone Sanji gave Zoro a weary smile. "I'm going to have to go."

Zoro made a face. Tonight Sanji was supposed to give him a nice and sexy show. Seeing Zoro's expression Sanji tried to lighten the green hair teen mood, "I never said I won't give it to you. It just can't be now," Sanji smiled when he saw Zoro's expression change into a brighter one.

"Ok." He said while nodding, cheeks puffed out with food.

"I'll see you in the morning. Maybe around three, you want me to wake you when I reach."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at that.

"Fine I won't, _Mr. If I don't sleep I'm grumpy."_

"Hey! Try to go to sleep and someone is trying to wake you up."

Sanji ruffled Zoro's hair. "It wouldn't be so bad if you weren't trying to sleep almost all the time." Sanji kissed Zoro. "I'll see you later. Oh, can you wash the dishes for me?"

"Yeah." Zoro said while stifling a yawn and adding more food to his plate.

"I think your body subconsciously hates to work. I say wash the dishes and you yawn." Sanji smiled when he heard Zoro chuckle at that.

"I'll see you later cook."

Sanji waved his good-bye as he exist his house.

Zoro stood up and picked up the plates and bowls that were left on the table. He scraped the bones and leftovers into the trash and then washed and dried them. It wasn't long till he was seated on the couch doing nothing again. _Maybe I should just go to sleep._

With that in mind Zoro turned off the lights and went to Sanji's room. Noticing the problem after he lay down, there was no one here for him to sleep next to. It kind of hit him like a ton of bricks when he notices he was alone. Alone…

Zoro closed his eyes, welling his accelerating breath and heart to slow down, but no matter how hard he concentrated it just didn't help. Zoro held on to his head willing his memories to stay way. He recognized that if he didn't control himself he was going into a panic attack, he felt nausea, the numbness throughout his body, and his hands were shaking even though he had them on his head holding painfully onto his green hair.

Scanning the room with his eyes Zoro spotted his bag, his medication was in it. If he could at least get to it maybe he could control himself long enough for him to call Bonney.

Zoro stood up on shaky legs. _Just maybe…If I could only…_

/

Sanji opened the door to his apartment, trying his best not to make noise. Placing his keys on the counter Sanji lazily took off his shoes with his other foot. Sanji yawned as he placed his coat down. It was almost December and it was cold, he couldn't wait to go into his warm bed and sleep.

When he reached the restaurant it was hectic. There were so many orders that needed to be attended to.

The blonde stopped in his walk when he heard water running. Sanji glanced at the bathroom door. _Was Zoro taking a shower at this time?_ Walking to the door Sanji leaned on it while knocking. "Oi, Marimo you in there?" Sanji waited for a response, receiving none Sanji opened the door.

"Zoro!" Sanji ran the short distance from the door to the shower. Zoro was seated leaning on the wall underneath the shower head, water on. His eyes were closed, maybe asleep the blonde hoped.

Sanji reached in a matter of seconds and went to turn off the water. Flinching back Sanji tried again to shut the water this time succeeding. Sanji looked down at Zoro. His tan skin was almost a blue color and his lips a purple, his body soaked with freezing water in this freezing temperature.

Sanji stopped his approach when he saw the scars again on Zoro's neck. Concluding his guess was correct, Zoro was hiding it with some kind of conceal. The blonde placed his cold hand on Zoro's much colder cheek. "Zoro?"

The blond sighed in relief when he saw the neon green eyes flutter open. Zoro leaned his head onto Sanji's open palm, his eyes closing once again. Wasting no time he picked Zoro up bridle style, he went to his room only to stop in his tracks when he saw its condition.

The room was a mess. The sheets, curtains and even the mattress were ripped. The walls and floors had nail marks on them, the walls seemed to have also token a beaten. His chairs desk and lamps were all over the place. "What the hell." Shaking his head Sanji had to put priority first, Zoro could die of hypothermia. Zoro seems to be getting colder in his arms; he hoped it was his imagination.

Sanji placed Zoro on the bed as he looked for some blankets and cloths to change the wet teen. Finding a few Sanji replaced the shirt, his eyes going over the scars again, before they disappeared under the shirt. Taking a few blankets he placed them on the body that was on his bed. After that he picked up his phone and called Bonney and told her what happened.

The older sister almost freaked out herself, but told the blonde she was on her way. Now with Bonney on her way, Sanji went to check Zoro again.

Zoro's body wasn't trembling; in fact it wasn't doing anything. Sanji was starting to get nervous.

_Was he under the cold water the whole night?_

Taking off his shirt Sanji lifted the mountains of blankets and slid under, slowly wrapping his arm around the younger man's, the body next to his skin feeling like ice under the blondes touch.

"It's ok Marimo. Just don't die. You hear." Sanji hugged Zoro's body as he buried his face in Zoro's neck "I don't know what to do." Sanji could feel tears start to blur his vision. "I don't know. Please…just don't die."

It wasn't long till Sanji and Bonney were able to stabilize Zoro's temperature. Sanji leaned back on the bed still shirtless and now extremely cold. He watched as Bonney tucked the sheets on Zoro tighter around his body.

"He was so cold. I thought…I thought he might die."

"If it weren't for your body heat, then maybe…" Bonney looked at Sanji, pain written in her eyes, "I'm sorry this happened."

"This isn't the first time something like this happened?" Sanji stated more than asked. "Bonney tells me now why Zoro acts so…off sometimes?"

Bonney bit her bottom lip. She knew she couldn't ignore or change the topic now. She is going to have to tell Sanji what happened. "Zoro never told me anything. But he did tell Perona. Maybe he felt more comfortable with her. Who knows? As her older sister Perona told me everything Zoro had told her."

"Even now, Zoro still believes I only know the surface. Me, Saga and now you will know as detailed as I can put it what happened."

Sanji nodded. _He was going to get answers. No matter what he didn't want to regret knowing Zoro. Knowing what happened to Zoro…_

Bonney ran her fingers through Zoro's hair, her palms making contact with his cold scalp. "Where do I start?" She asked her eyes on her younger brother. She always hated to see these ugly scars on her younger brother…no her younger cousin. Because Zoro wasn't her brother but her younger cousin.

Sanji stayed silent as Bonney gathered herself and her thoughts. He didn't care how long this could take. He wanted to understand Zoro and that is what he was going to do.

"I guess I can start with his mother. Yeah, I'll start there…"

AN/ The start of Zoro's past finally revealed in the next chapters! Hope you like!

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Fallen Skies

Pairing: Zosan

She was beautiful. Her long black hair, thin waist, long legs and hips were almost compared to that of a goddess. Yes she was stunning, but her soul was as dark as it came. She stole, slept with everyman she met, she never loved, and she had many lovers. On top of that she was a murderer; most men she slept with would not see the light of tomorrow. From young she knew her womb would never bear, but one faithful night she got pregnant.

Even when pregnant she continued her ways until she became sick. It was a miracle the infant survived herself destruction. The day her child was born was the day she passed away. Her egoistic acts left a baby without a mother, and no one to yearn for him. Because unlike other babies this one different.

A green- A green prettier and healthier than the plants outside but the repulse was so strong they failed to see it. It wasn't till two weeks a woman with shoulder length hair and pale skin with a long nose, and a kind smile with a beautiful overall appearance entered the hospital after hearing in the media that a child was left without a mother and would need taken care of and if no one came for the child he was to go to an orphanage.

/

Zoro stood in front of a huge beautiful building; it was covered with flowers and trees stretching till touching the front steps. The setting sun gave the place a warm feeling as the sun seemed to hug the building.

The women holding his hand gave a little nudge, pulling the green hair child with her. Her grip was tight, but not overly so. Stopping the woman looked down at the child holding her hand, a small smile working its way to her lips as she watched Zoro with his little bag.

"Zoro, you ok?" She stopped walking when the young child did not answer her, making the small child also stop in his step. "Tell me what's wrong?" she asked gently, placing one of her hands under Zoro's chin and bringing his face to watch hers.

"I don't want to stay here, and you have to leave..."

"I can't take care of you anymore. It's been three beautiful years since you came into my arms..." she smiled as she remembered when she first held her son.

"I know." Zoro place his small hand on the woman's heavily pregnant belly, feeling a light kick Zoro couldn't help but smile. The raven hair woman placed her hand over his much smaller one.

"Once he is born..." She didn't need to say it. He knew already.

**When Banchina got pregnant her health went down, she fell gravely ill. After taking her to the hospital it turns out she was suffering from an advance cancer. She was force to choice her life her or her unborn child's. The answer was pretty obvious. **

**She told Zoro and her husband. Yasopp raged angry at the universe of what happened. The man hatefully looked at Zoro like always, because unlike Banchina, Yasopp did not want Zoro. In fact he blamed the child for anything dreadful that happened. **

"**If you die then you better take that snot noise brat with you!"**

"**Yasopp he is our child!"**

**The man slammed his hands on the table, scaring the small two-year old next to him who was eating his pudding snack. "You went and got him, I never wanted that freak! He is not part of this family. That one you are holding, I will take care of him when he is born," Yasopp looked to the side with a glare directed to the unwanted guest in his house. "That one can starve and die for all I care." With that the man stood up and left slamming the door behind him. **

**Banchina gaze went to her child sitting on the table, pudding in hand but not eating it anymore. She ran to Zoro, stumbling as she picked him up from his chair and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry Zoro..."**

"Two more weeks and Usopp will be born?"

"Yes, he has gotten a little feisty in there. I think he is ready to come out soon." Her smile changed into one of sadness. "Zoro I wish you could stay with me forever. But I need you to be a big boy." Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Don't forget to always brush your teeth before you go to bed, to eat something before eating sweets, and don't you ever give up no matter what anyone tells you."

Zoro could feel his own eyes start to water. "I love you mommy." Zoro hugged his mother, his body shaking with the emotion running through him. They stayed like that till they heard the door to the building open.

"Ah! Hello, you must be Banchina and Zoro, the one that called earlier?"

Banchina wiped her face before answering, "Yes, This is Zoro." She looked down at the child still cling to her. "He is a good boy; please do take care of him."

"Of course, when you're ready...?"

Banchina took a hold of Zoro's small hands. "I'll always be with you. I need you to go with the nice lady."

No matter how much Banchina coax Zoro to go with his new care keeper the small child refused to move. Banchina didn't feel like Zoro was acting rebellious, she knew the boy was not at all like that, but Zoro wanted to stay with her. Taking the bandana wrap around her head she placed it into Zoro's hand.

"Don't forget me."

New tears started making their way down his cheeks as he held on tighter to the black bandana in his hand. "I won't." With one last tight hug, Zoro turn to head into the building. The three-year old looked back as he walked, waving to his mother good-bye for the last time.

"Don't be scared Zoro. My name Paula and will take care of you." A small smile formed on Zoro's lips as the woman took his hand and guided him into the building.

Zoro almost jumped when the heavy doors closed behind them when they entered. As they walked Zoro felt like Paula was practically dragging him, considering how fast she was walking, he even stumbled on his feet a few times, only being able to catch himself using the woman hand to hold himself.

"Ah, Ms. Paula who do you bring here?" The man who was passing by asked. He was tall, and fat, he had fat lips and short blonde hair.

"Mr. 4, I've told you before when no one is here you call me Miss Doublefinger!" Zoro looked at Ms. Paula confused. "While you're at it take this filth and take that dye off his head." She flung Zoro's small body towards Mr. 4. Zoro would have fallen on his face by the force the women threw him if it weren't for the fat man who grabbed Zoro by the arm.

The woman with black curly hair that was wearing a brown coat, shredded it off to reveal a black long-sleeved jacket, a bikini top looking like a spider web pattern across her torso, she wore long pants and platform sandals.

A complete opposite of what she was wearing not too long ago.

Zoro stared wide eyes. He had never seen a women dressed like that. Zoro shook his head before opening his mouth to tell them his hair color was his own. "This is not-"

"How dare you speak!?" The black hair woman broth her hand up and lashed it across Zoro's left cheek, a loud clap following,

Zoro held his stinging cheek where the lady had slapped him; he looked at the woman with questioning eyes. Smiling Doublefinger explained. "You cannot talk without my permission. The children staying here are worthless just like you. So the next time you want to say something, you should think twice before asking it" her voice coming out sweet.

"Now, Mr.4 take him to wash. I will meet you at the top room."

Mr.4 dragged Zoro's through the long hallway. The hallway was brightly light, with flowers and pictures of smiling children decorating the walls.

They reach the end of the hallway, one continued as a bright hallway while the other was dark, the light seeming to have stopped working. Mr.4 went down the hallway with light, to Zoro's relief. The man kept pulling till they reach a door on the left side, opening it the man pushed Zoro inside as he also entered the room and closed the door.

"Take off you cloths and enter the bath."

Zoro looked up at the fat man in front of him "My mother told me not to take off my cloths in front of stranger."

Mr.4 leaned down to be the same height as Zoro a smile on his lips. "We are family now, you shouldn't be scared." The fat man pulled the bag off Zoro and placed it by his foot. "I'm going to get you some clothes to wear, I'll be right back." He said skipping away.

Zoro slowly shredded his clothes tying the black bandana around his arm, to then step into the cold water. The tub was pretty deep, reaching his neck when he sat down. Within moments the man came back with the items promised.

"Now where did I put that shampoo?" The fat man joked as he pulled the shampoo from the cabinet. Sitting by the tub, a chair pulled to the edge the man grabbed a fist full of Zoro's green hair. "Let's see if this comes off quickly."

Zoro opened his mouth to tell the man it won't come off, but held his tough; he didn't want to get slapped again, the stinging feeling still lingering on his cheek. Zoro made a face as the man behind him started to scrub, trying harder and harder seeing no color come off.

Up till now Zoro still did not get what was wrong with his hair, even with Banchina people would give him disgusted looks, saying something about his hair being repulsive and just weird. He was called a freak.

Feeling his scalp start to burn with all the rubbing the man was doing Zoro finally had enough. He pushed the man's hand off his head, turning slightly to be able to talk to him, "My hair isn't dyed?"

The man looked at Zoro with a puzzled face. "You mean to tell me...this is your natural hair color?"

Zoro nodded, confirming. With a laugh the man added, "You're a freak." Zoro turned around giving his back fully to the man behind him.

"How old are you? You're so tiny?"

"Three."

The man laughed harder, "You're going to be a pretty small and pathetic man when you become an adult."

The small child eyes went to the water ahead of him, his lips in a firm line. It hurt more than he thought when someone called you pathetic and laughed at you. Zoro hugged himself, wanting so bad to be in Banchina warm arms, where he could hide from the world when they decided to call him names, and try to hurt him. It was safer with her.

Feeling his body being pulled from the water Zoro couldn't help shrink into himself. "Don't be shy." Taking a towel the man wrapped Zoro around it, giving the child his clothes afterwards.

Zoro looked down at the fabric in hand; it was simple pants and shirt. Putting on the black pants first Zoro proceeded to put on the sleeveless orange shirt.

Bare foot the man once again held Zoro by the arm, pulling him even farther into the hallway once they exist the bathroom. They reach a double door, pushing it open the man led Zoro inside.

The room was huge, filled with seats as if in a theater, there was a stage and a stand to the left of the stage. The man continued pulling the green hair child till on top of the stairs where a line of children stood.

"Is that the last one?" a voice that sounded like it came from the walls asked.

"Yes sir."

Zoro watched the seats in front of him where two men sat. One had a cigarette in his mouth, stitches across his face, right above his nose. The other man was dark in color had tick lips with a big tattoo in the middle of his chest.

The two men sitting talked to each other, whatever they were saying inaudible. They would stop their talking and call a number. One and two where the most called, it finally reach him and the two-man did like every other child before him, they started talking to each other. _Maybe deciding my faith, _Zoro thought to himself.

Zoro almost jumped when the man with the cigarette addressed him directly. He didn't expect the man to talk to him since he didn't talk to any other before him. "Boy! Why is your hair green?" Zoro gritted his teeth, was his hair really that off?

"I don't know." Zoro felt a pain at the back if his head, looking back while rubbing his head he saw the lady that greeted him by the door.

"You address Crocodile as 'Sir'!"

"Doublefinger leave the boy for now. "Were you born this way?"

"Yes." Zoro looked at Doublefinger with a glare, the lady glared right back. Startled they both looked at Crocodile when they heard him laugh.

"Not only are you abnormal, but you have guts, not calling me sir even thought she told you too, and to top it off you did it in spite." Controlling himself and getting serious again the man smile became a frown.

"Rebellious children don't last long in here. You have a spirit I would love to break, I just wish you were older; it would have been so much fun. Three for him."

With a nod the women pushed Zoro to where the other children were led to. Zoro didn't have to wait long as they sat him in a chair and strapped him down. His hands and legs.

"What are you doing?" Zoro tried to pull his hand free, but just couldn't. He watched as the man beside him pulled out a small tray. His eyes went to the tray next to the man; three identical earrings were placed there.

Taking alcohol the man roughly applied it to his left ear. Zoro closed his eyes as the man started to force each earring into his left ear without making a hole beforehand.

Closing his eyes Zoro gripped the edge of his seat, biting his lips so hard he tasted blood as the first one was placed. Zoro opened his eyes for a brief second only to see the man take the next one in his hand and one more after that one.

00000

"You're telling me...?" Sanji looked down at Zoro who was still asleep on his bed. His eyes went to the three golden earrings hang there. Sanji's hand subconsciously went his left ear. The reason he didn't get a piercing was because he was scared it might hurt, but putting them on raw like that?

Bonney passed her hand over Zoro's earring, hearing them chime as they hit each other. "If you can't handle this then you can't handle the worst part...You can almost say they were being nice because it was their first day."

Sanji shuffled a little, feeling a chill run down his back. If this was how they acted nice, he didn't want to see when they acted badly. Sanji sighed before looking at Bonney again.

"Continue please. I need to know."

Closing her eyes Bonney continued...

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Fallen Skies

Pairing: Zosan

Zoro was pulled into another double door, this time the place looked like a cafeteria, just without any chairs and tables. Instead the place had many children lined in rows facing one direction. Zoro followed his line, apparently they were the newbie.

Once in place the man, Crocodile if his memory served him right stood up in a plat form. "Morning." His deep voice echoed through the wide room making any noise to cease. "As you all can see we have fresh meat this morning." As Crocodile spoke a few people dressed in white entered the crowded room. Each had a baton with them. As they passed in front of the newbie leading, a girl with brown hair, they would hit her body where she was standing wrong.

Zoro watched as they started getting closer to him, he could feel sweat start to slide down his face. Seeing how the people were directing each child to stand and watching the rest of the children that were also there, Zoro did what they were doing. Zoro wasn't stupid, he could see they were going to each of them and going to try to make them stand like they wanted them to stand.

Shoulders back, both feet on floor, spine straight, chin high and hands back. The children behind him seeing what he had done followed the same example. Each one of them not wanting to get beat into standing straight.

When the staff reached the green hair child they smirked as they with their baton raised his chin just slightly higher. With that they continued to the rest of the children, now only fixing minor faults.

"You are to always stand like this when you address me. You most know that you are low lives and most be treated as such. You are the children neglected by the world, trash behind society's eyes. In here you will be treated as you are-trash, worthless, insignificant waste of space. Call yourselves lucky to even be here."

Zoro lips turned into a straight line. He looked with his eyes at the others that were with him, none of them seemed to be affected, of course only the newbie were fidgeting and trembling. Zoro's eyes went back to Crocodile when he heard a bell-like chime.

"Ah! That time already. Perfect, now you new comers will know."

In unison the place filled with each child's voice. "WE ARE WORTHLESS. WE SERVE NO PURPOSE IN LIFE. WE ARE WORST THAN THE WARMS UNDER THE EARTH, AND WE SHOULD BE LUCKY TO EVEN BE HERE. WE ARE FORGOTTEN BECAUSE WE ARE NOT NEEDED. THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER WITHOUT US. WE DESERVE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO US BECAUSE WE ARE TO BLAME. BECAUSE WE ARE TRASH, WORTHLESS AND LUCKY TO EVEN BE CALLED HUMAN BEINGS.

The room went a dead silent. Zoro couldn't believe he would have to say something like that. No way in hell was going to say that. Banchina taught him better than that. She told him he was better than what people called him. He wasn't worthless. He would be betraying her if he were to say that.

One of Crocodile subordinates called one of the newbie up. "Now recite." The boy up front eyes widen.

"But I can't. I don't know it!"

The man who called the small boy smiled an evil glint to his eyes. "Five lashes."

The child was dragged out crying and trying to get free from the men that picked him up. "Now listen up trash, you are to learn this in three days. Every time the bell chimes you are to recite it, standing as you are now!"

The newbie's were murmuring within themselves, all confused on what was going on.

/

Zoro was almost jumping for joy when they were told to retreat to their headquarters. However the moment he reaches it wasn't how he expected to be. It was one large room, the exits blocked by bars, to the back there was one window and underneath along the wall laid one huge sheet, he guessed was for them to lie down on.

As the older kids entered the room, they threw the smaller one that had laid down on the sheets off making room for themselves. Seeing he was no match for the older teens Zoro sat by a corner watching as the smaller children fought for a place on top of the sheets, but the older and tougher ones eventually took it at the end.

The green hair child lay down on the cold hard floor. It was then that he felt the stinging on his left ear again. Raising his hand Zoro passed his hands slowly, touching them lightly, feeling the raw sensitive flesh under his fingers. Zoro closed his eye wishing to be with Banchina right now. To be in her warm arms.

Not here. In this place he felt so far from home.

The next day, they were woken early in the morning by the staff banging on the bars with steel sticks, starting most into wakefulness, they were once again divided into groups picked at random. The children walked down the hallway filled with endless doors, till they reach a white double door. Two of the leading staffs opened the door, holding it open as the children pass through.

The cafeteria was already crowded with other children inside, some making the line or already eating. When Zoro got his food after a long wait, it was sloppy cold oatmeal. Taking the tray in hand Zoro went and sat down. The place was filled with soft whispers. Each person having their own conversation but in private. Zoro wondered if the reason they spoke like that was because they were not allowed to speak loud.

As Zoro sat down, he could feel as some of the staff eyes followed him, same with some of the other children in the room. Zoro followed the person that was in front of him and sat where he sat, knowing the boy was also a newbie and didn't want to stray far.

After they finished eating, they were forced to clean the cafeteria they were eating in. Some were to do the dishes, other the floor, table and counters. Zoro took out the sponge and squeezed the extra water out, placing it on the floor as he scrubbed. Apparently it was something they had to do each time they finished eating.

They finished around noon and were placed back inside the room. The staff didn't say anything as they closed the door and locked the bar door. Most of the newbie's seemed at lost of what to do.

Zoro sat down in his corner again. Some of the kids that were in this place before him were talking seated on the blankets on the floor. The newbie's like himself, younger and weaker were on the floor, the ones old enough or strong enough being able to get a space on the sheet even if they were new.

Seated on the floor, Zoro untied the bandana his mother had given him before she left him here from his left arm. He didn't know what happened to his bag; it disappeared when they made him take a bath. Zoro rubbed his small fingers over the bandana. He really missed his mother, even though it wasn't perfect when he lived with her, but her love was enough for him.

"And what's this?" Zoro looked up, feeling a shadow over him only to see three teens, the one in the middle with an ugly scar running down the right side of his face. Each with their arms crossed and a smug grin on their faces. "That on your hand give it to me."

Zoro eyebrows furrowed, his lips going into a straight line as he brought the bandana closer to his chest in a protective gesture. "I can't give you this."

The boy in the middle crouched down, the same shit eating grin on his face. "I don't think you heard me right." The other two other boys nodded their heads in the backgrounds with the same grin plastered on their face. "Now, if you don't want to get hurt…give it to me." The older boy opened the palm of his hand, waiting for Zoro to give it to him. To the boys outer disgust all he got was spit. "You little..!"

"Yuck dude." One of the teen's lackey voiced in the background. Feeling humiliated by the small boy with oddly green hair, he grabbed a fist full of Zoro's hair; yanking the boy's head up. The teen with the scar on his face slammed Zoro's head onto the floor and once he started he didn't want to stop.

Zoro closed his eyes as his head hit the floor repeatedly, the impact making his vision go blurry. Instead of shielding the repeated impacts, he clutched the material in his hands has hard his he could. He was scared that if he let it go it would be taken from him.

Zoro felt something impact his stomach painfully, as one of the other boys kick him, his body flew back and hit the wall behind him. Before he could regain the breath he lost because of the impact, the same teen that slammed his head repeatedly on the floor kicked him over the head.

The teen continuingly kicked down on Zoro's head, his grin slowly getting wider and wider. One of the other older kids, which seemed to have seen enough, punched the boy who was kicking Zoro.

Zoro's vision was swimming seeing the boy who defended him scream at the teen with the scar to leave him along, while his hands still held on tightly to the black cloth. The older teen spit the blood in his mouth before standing up and going back to where he came from.

The boy who saved him turned around to face Zoro, leaning down he passed his hand through Zoro's green hair. "You ok?"

"Th-than-" Zoro couldn't finish sentence as drool filled with blood went down his parted lips, hacked coughs following.

The boy grabbed Zoro by the arm and lifted him up till seated, dusting off the dirt that clung to Zoro. He waved his hand in front of the kid's eyes. "You ok?" He took Zoro's shirt collar and wiped the blood on his chin and lips.

The boy tried to take the black bandana from Zoro, but the green hair kid only tightens his grip. "I'm not going to take it." Slowly the older kid eased the black material from Zoro's small hands. Now that his hands were free, Zoro's hand instinctively went to the pain to his side.

Holding it on both hands the older boy tied it around Zoro's arm again. Zoro really looked at the boy for the first time, his vision and the pain finally letting him see clearer.

"I see your feeling better. My name is Saga, what's your name?."

The green hair teen swallowed the blood that was in his mouth before speaking. "Zoro." Saga smiled at Zoro. "Why don't you come with me?"

Zoro kept his gaze on Saga, not sure what he was saying. "Just come." Standing up, Saga waited for Zoro to stand up as well. Once the child was on his two feet, Saga went to where he normally laid down. Zoro stopped right before stepping on the sheet on the floor.

Saga sat down, and motioned Zoro to come with him. Taking the offer Zoro sat down next to Saga head down and gaze on the floor.

"Saga what are you doing?" one of the other older kids asked, two others also voicing their concerns.

"I want you to leave him alone. From now on he is with me. Anyone that messes with him will mess with me. Got it?"More than half the room agreed to leave the strange boy with green hair alone.

Zoro looked at Saga, his eyes wide with surprise. He didn't expect Saga to say this. The teen next to him smiled at him. Zoro turned his gaze away a small smile forming on his lips.

One of the older girls with black hair sat next to Zoro with a bucket and a cloth. Zoro flinched when she dipped it in the water and started dabbing it over his face, clearing the blood that was there.

"Does it hurt?" she asked in a sweet voice. Zoro didn't answer the girl, feeling a little embarrassed, but the girl gave him a warm smile.

Saga turned to face Zoro. "I'll take care of you in here. I can't promise anything out there." He gestured with his head to the door. "However I can tell you this place is a hell whole." His eyes went back to the pair of neon green eyes that were staring up at him.

The older teen passed his hands through Zoro's earrings, a frown on his lips "I'll tell you how this place works."

Hope you like :)


	15. Chapter 15

Fallen Skies

Pairing: Zosan

Warning-This chapter has slight torture.

Zoro leaned his head to the side, stopping Saga from passing his hands through his earring, his ears were still raw and it hurt like hell when touched. The older teen didn't seem fazed by it, but instead touched his own earring.

"This is really important in here. If you take it off... they will kill you."

A few gasp from the newbie's could be heard throughout the room. Saga stayed silent a second before he continued to speak. "These also tell the staff how to treat us. The more you have the more pain they could do to us."

"But you only have two?" Zoro asked. "Why do I have three?"

"Remember when you got here and there were two males deciding how many you will wear?" Zoro nodded his eyes unmoving. "They would look at how you stand...and most of all your spirit." Saga went silent letting the information settle in as the other children in the room started to whisper, but quieted down when Saga started talking again. "One is the lowest and four the highest. From my knowledge only three people have ever reached four, none lived."

If the room wasn't silent it was now.

"Once a week they will call all of us to a special room. They will make us pay for being here, because we are worthless and we need the punishment."

"Punishment for what?"

"For being in this world and sharing the same air, earth and space." This time the girl with black hair was the one to answer, her eyes dark as she continued to dab at Zoro's split lip that didn't want to stop bleeding.

"Yes Maya. We take the punishment because we deserve it."

Zoro had his mouth open, clearly wanting to say something against it.

"You're too young to know Zoro, but once you spend your time in here everything will become clear. We actually have to be thankful for these people for taking us in. We are worst than trash outside this building, and a burden to others." Saga looked at the three-year old in the eyes. "Monsters to some."

That last comment hit Zoro home. He remembered when he was with Banchina and the other kids would call him the green monster and run away from him. He remembered going to his mothers open arms and crying in them...her sad face as she tried to make him feel better.

_Was he a burden at that time?_

An image of Yasopp and Banchina arguing over him, how she would lock herself in her room crying. Zoro bit his bottom lip, stopping Maya from cleaning the blood that emerged there, tears starting to form on the corner of his eyes but refusing to let them fall.

_She was so sad...he was the one that made her sick, always crying for him, having to deal with him, fighting with Yasopp...it was all his fault._

Maya had a stoic expression on her face, waiting patiently for Zoro to get a hold of his racing emotions. Saga however continued explaining.

"At least they take care of us after they give us what we deserve. And if the punishment for the week before was too bad, they would let you heal for next week."

Zoro wondered what those people could do that could take more than a week to heal, he didn't voice his question as Saga continued explaining. "As you know each time we hear the bell chime we have to recite our very existence. It is a reminder to all what we are. You have to learn it and keep it forever with you, it is what we are."

Zoro was starting to understand the place more and more. His mother died and he never knew who his father was. Banchina had raised him, but he was a burden to her, this has to be the world's way of making him pay for making a woman like Banchina suffer, this had to be punishment for being born a child of a murdered, this has to be the punishment for being the monster he was.

The three-year old held on to the black bandana after untying it, silent tears falling on it. _A mother would love their child no matter, even if they are a monster. He was always a monster, Banchina was his mother...she was supposed to tell him otherwise...but really he was the burden in her life._

Zoro shook his head. _No, I can't think like that. Banchina...my mother loved me and she really did see me has her child and loved me as one... _He didn't want to disgrace her memory by thinking like that. No, not after all she had to pass through because of him.

/

As promised, Saga made sure to keep Zoro from the other teens and children that might have wanted to hurt him. Zoro was the only young child that slept with Saga in the sheets. Every morning they woke up and ate, apparently they only ate twice a day, oatmeal for breakfast and bread and water for lunch; they cleaned anything that needed to be clean, and recite their purpose and back to the room.

Until Thursday came around everything changed. Instead of going to eat, they were led to another room. The large group of children separated once again into smaller children picked at random and divide into smaller group stood in a line, as they were always told to stand. They were standing in an empty hall, facing a door. Slowly the staff started calling each child by name.

Zoro entered the small room when called; when he entered the room it was all white, a man was seated at a desk, papers in hand seeming to be reading.

"Roronoa Zoro...three." The man said finally looking up from his paper work. Zoro watched as the man pressed a button and minutes later a tall woman stepped out of one of the many doors that were lined up across the hall. She had a smile on her lips as she motion Zoro to follow. Looking at the man who was calling another name once more Zoro went to the woman.

The tall woman led him to the back where the many doors were. Opening the one she came out from she waited for Zoro to enter before entering herself and closing the door behind her. Zoro stayed standing awkwardly by the door as the tall lady flipped through some papers, her eyes skimming through the words.

The room wasn't big; it had a pole in one of the corner and on the other side a table filled with something Zoro couldn't quite see, because of the poor lighting. The room wasn't dirty, but it wasn't clean either.

"Ok!" She exclaim making Zoro jump slightly. "Look at you, so small and cute!" she made her way towards Zoro, a smile on her face. "My name is Sade...OH! What's this green thing on your head?"

Zoro placed a hand on his head, knowing she was talking about his hair. Zoro watched the woman with steady eyes, she was unnerving him for some reason, he just didn't know why. She didn't radiate the same warmth Banchina did when she smiled.

The woman mouth seemed to darken, her red lipsticks turning slowly downwards, her body becoming less fluent as she reached in front of Zoro. By then she had an ugly sneer on her face. "You little monsters need to be taught to live how you're supposed to!"

Screaming in rage she grabbed Zoro by his hair and flung him head first to the ground, the boy's head making a sickening sound when it connected. Taking the heel of her foot she rammed it as hard as she could to the side of Zoro temple, a grin plastered on her face.

Zoro cried in pain, as he hit the floor but the agony only became worst when he felt Sade's heel make contact with the side of his head. Unwanted tears formed in his eyes, blood in his mouth from haven't bitten down on his tough. Zoro looked up at the woman, his head aching and body trembling as blood dripped from his mouth.

"That's much better, on the floor like the trash you are."

Zoro tried to stand up, but soon realized he couldn't, the moment he tried his world went to the left making his body fall back down again. His whole body was aching from the impact to the ground, Sade might be thin but she was pretty strong.

His eyes widen when he saw Sade approaching him with a rope on her hands. "Why are you doing this?" Her laughter only made him tremble harder. Taking the rope she tied it around both of Zoro's wrist. She let go of the rope to grab onto his hair, dragging him across the floor as the small child screamed and trashed trying to get free from her grip.

She dragged him till half way in the room, holding onto the rope around Zoro's wrist she lifted him up, and hanged him by it on a pole with a hock. Zoro kicked his legs in the air as he dangled from the pole, his fearful eyes on Sade.

The woman went to the table which was at the far end of the room, seeming to be taking her time as she passed her hands over every material on the desk, her smile growing wider. "I can't wait to use all of these...oh the joy." She closed her eyes looking up at the ceiling, her smile growing wider.

Seeing the woman distracted with her own imagined fantasy, Zoro tried to pull his hands free, however all that caused was for the woman to snap back to reality and look at him.

"Is my little grass head trying to get down?" A pout formed on her red lips. "And here I thought we were having fun."

Zoro looked at the woman as if she were crazy, (Most likely because she was) Not stopping his attempt to get free Zoro continued to pull the ropes holding his tied wrist as the ropes started to cut deep into his skin, making it feel like they were burning as the flesh rubbed into the rope.

"Tsk, Tsk..." Taking something from the desk behind her without looking back, she started walking slowly towards Zoro's helpless body.

"Stop! Just go away!" Zoro pleaded.

"Oh, but I can't do that, I have to punish you. Look what I have." The woman pulled what she had token from her desk. Zoro eyes widen as he watched the whip slowly uncurl itself.

The three-year old lips started to tremble. "Please. I...I" Zoro fumble for worlds, his heart and breathing starting to pick up as his body trembled from both the fear and his aching muscles in his arms from holding his body up.

With a smile still on her face Sade finished uncurling the whip, letting it drag as it did a _rasping _sound on the dirty floor. Reaching behind Zoro she leaned close to Zoro's ear. Zoro's whole being shuddered as she whispered. "You deserve this. You deserve everything. Trash like you are worthless in this world. No one is coming for you...because no one cares."

Zoro eyes widen, letting his head hang as his own thoughts started to betray him. As his thought and memories started to deny Banchina's love for him.

Hitting the ground with the whip and seeing Zoro's body jump made a grin from on her lips. Bring her hand back she waited, seeing the little body tense. Without any mercy, or any remorse she brought it down across his back, ripping the flesh open with her whip.

"_CRACK"_

Zoro heard as an agonizing scream escaped his throat, his fingers clinching. His back was burning while the noise of the whip was still lingering in the air along with his scream. Zoro clenched his teeth as another whip came crashing down his back leaving an angry line. The whips impacts making his small frame shudder by just the blow alone.

"Cry, you waste of space! Cry!"

Zoro couldn't hold the scream that ripped thought his throat. He could feel his own body start to rebel against the whips, as he arched his back, wrist burning because of the rope around them.

Each whip making him see more and more blurry, each whip hurting more and more. The pain was getting worst as Sade repeatedly brought down her whip, opening Zoro's flesh and allowing blood to run free. Zoro wasn't even sure if he was still screaming as everything was starting to become one big blur.

/

When Zoro opened his eyes all he saw was darkness. He was lying on his stomach, his head to the side; he moved his eyes scanning where he was, he could see he was back in the room.

Zoro's ears picked up the sound of rain and the rumbling thunder outside. His eyes started to close again, letting the rain guide him to sleep. Before he could close his heavy eyelids he heard someone address him.

"You ok, Zoro?"

He recognized the voice. "Saga?" Zoro couldn't see the boy, but from his voice Zoro could tell he wasn't too far away.

"How you feeling?"

It was then that a flashback of what happen came to Zoro, the pain following close. Zoro hissed as the burning on his back only got worse; he closed his eyes trying to fight the pain.

"I think she went a little overboard, your back was a mess when they brought you, but Maya treated your wounds." Zoro didn't have to feel the bandages around his chest and back, he could feel them tighten as he just took a breath. They felt uncomfortable.

"Rest and heal."

"Ok" As soon as he answered his mind went into a blank state. Bring him into another restless sleep.

R&R


	16. Chapter 16

Fallen Skies

His vision was blurry when he first opened his eyes, however after a few blinks he could see the sun's rays and feel the sun's heat on his aching back.

"You're awake?"

He felt a slender hand hold onto his arms and help him sit up, Zoro looked at the person who helped him and saw it was Maya. His eyes widen a little when he saw she had a swollen eye and bruised lips. He couldn't keep looking at her so Zoro averted his eyes and nodded slowly, the pain on his back still stinging horribly, but not as bad as when it was being inflicted.

Maya slowly made her way around Zoro, once behind him she started undressing the bandages she wrapped the day before. She hummed at the back of her throat as she looked over the wound. "This will scar but maybe not horribly so."

Zoro hissed when he felt Maya apply something to his back, before starting to rewrap the wound. "What time is it?"

"It's six. They should be coming in fifteen minutes." She tied the bandage, applying a little pressure so it would stay. "Please don't move too much, the bandages are not tight and would irritate if they rub against your skin. I didn't want to tie it too tight and hurt you."

"I'm not week." Zoro huffed while crossing his arms and a small pout following.

Maya brought her hand back in mild surprise, looking at Zoro a smile formed on her lips. The child was small and cute and his green hair actually made him look adorable. "Of course you're not. But even a man would cry with those kinds of wounds on your back."

Zoro continued to pout as his eyes scanned the room, the children there all had new bruises on them, and he noticed Saga wasn't there. "Where's Saga?"

"He's where you were yesterday. Not everyone gets their punishment at the same time. There are more of us now and they get tired."

"What about you?"

"Girls don't get it as bad as boys. Plus…" She flickered her one earring.

Zoro glanced at the older girl next to him, she was tall and pretty, maybe she was 6 ,Zoro could only guess. Since they've met all Zoro could see was kindness from her. Zoro wondered how she could be so kind with the life she has. Obviously she also got beat, but he still couldn't understand how she could be so caring.

/

It wasn't long till the staff came, lined them up and led them to the cafeteria to eat, and clean the place once they finished. He could live with the oatmeal and bread and even the cleaning on hands and knees, but the beating? It hurt so much.

Once they reach the cafeteria and lined up a familiar chime stopped all talking and instantly they all straightened their backs, the newbie's a second behind still not being used to it.

In unison they all started: "WE ARE WORTHLESS. WE SERVE NO PURPOSE IN LIFE. WE ARE WORST THAN THE WARMS UNDER THE EARTH, AND WE SHOULD BE LUCKY TO EVEN BE HERE. WE ARE FORGOTTEN BECAUSE WE ARE NOT NEEDED. THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER WITHOUT US. WE DESERVE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO US BECAUSE WE ARE TO BLAME. BECAUSE WE ARE TRASH, WORTHLESS AND LUCKY TO EVEN BE CALLED HUMAN BEINGS.

Zoro heart clinched when he forced to say those lines. He could imagine Banchina, how she would react to what he was saying. But he had to choice; he knew that if he didn't recite those lines he would get beaten even more.

Maya who was behind him held on to his hand. Zoro looked up at her slightly startled by the unsuspecting touch. Maya once again had a smile on her face. "There just words Zoro, as long as you know who you are and don't let them define you, those words will never hurt you."

Zoro thought over what Maya had said. She was right; words were just words if he didn't let them get to him.

It wasn't long till they were led back; Zoro couldn't wait to just lay down so his back would stop protesting. As soon as the small group were escorted into the room Zoro laid down, Maya sitting down next to him. They were silent for a few minutes before Zoro broke it.

"How long have you been here?"

She lifted one of her fingers. "One year. Worst year of my life, I came here right after grandmother died when I was six."

"Oh…and Saga?"

"He's been here around four months ago." Maya looked down at Zoro. "We were old and no one wanted to take us in. But why are you here, year three?"

"I'm making four in a couple of weeks." Zoro defended, he glanced away. "Cause I'm a freak."

"Zoro don't say that!"

"But it's true! Just look at my hair!"

A smile formed on Maya's lip. "I don't see a freak. I see a little boy who is going to make four soon, who has a strong spirit and who's hair is black but took a green pigment."

Zoro laughed "you made that up didn't you?'.

'Yes I did, but at least I got a smile out of you. You have a really cute smile, you should smile more"

"I'm not cute." He huffed with a slight blush but smiled when he saw Maya laughing.

/

The week went too fast for every child in the orphanage. It wasn't long till it was time for their punishment. This time the newbie's were not carried to the same room they had been the first time for their punishment. Apparently the room was to assign who would be in charge of the punishment.

They were led down the dark hallway they all passed when they first set foot into the building. This time their hands were tied and their feet had heavy chains on them to prevent them from escaping. This hallway was a complete opposite of the other lit one. There were many iron doors, agonizing screams emitting from the other side. The floors were not clean, rats and cockroaches running along the walls and floor, and a foul smell in the air, close that of burnt tire.

Zoro was starting to get the impression that this was where the real punishment was held. Once again divided into smaller groups, each staff led their group to where they were to go. Zoro followed the boy in front of him who was following the staff leader, which Zoro recognized as Mr.1, the man who was talking with Crocodile at the theater when the newbie's first reached.

A loud scream and someone cursing caught the surrounding people's attention. There was a boy; one of the newbie's trying to make a run for it. "Let go of ME!' The boy cried making a run down the hall, but not getting far as one of the staff aimed a tazer and shot him. The boy fell on the ground screaming and twitching with the volts running through his body.

Taking the bat that was leaning on the corner the staff stepped over the paralyzed body on the floor and started to beat the boy senseless, without any mercy. Zoro's eyes widen as he flinched each time the bat connected with the boy on the floor, the boy powerless to do anything but to take the beating.

"Let's go." Mr.1's voice called over the boys pained screams. The small group continued down the hallway, only stopping when Mr.1 pushed each child into a room. Soon Zoro was also pushed into a room, he watched as they closed and locked it behind him.

"If it isn't *Kusa."

Zoro's eyes snap to where the voice came from, only to meet eyes with Sade's. The moment he saw her, his body started to tremble. He wasn't ready for another beating.

Sade was seated on a chair next to a desk, a grin on her lips. "I missed you too much. I had fun with you last week. Did you miss me as much as I missed you?"

Zoro bit his bottom lip, knowing if he answered her with the truth she was going to beat him worst than last week. Zoro flinched when she spoke again. "Answer me Kusa!" her voiced seemed to echo along the walls.

"I…m-missed you…"

A broader smile formed over Sade's lips, she stood up and slowly made her way towards Zoro, who has yet to even take a step closer. Zoro lowered his gaze when she reached in front of him. No matter how hard he tried to stop his body from shaking, it wouldn't obey him. "Kusa, can you guess what I hate about men?"

Not changing his gaze from the floor, Zoro answer with a shake of his head. Zoro felt when she grabbed a fist full of hair; bring his face to look at her. Her other hand grabbed onto his jaw, fingers and nails digging deeply into his cheeks, her lips slowly turned into a dark frown.

"I hate liers…"

Zoro averted his eyes, not wanting to look at Sade in the eyes. "How's your back feeling?" Zoro opened his mouth to answer, only for her nails to dig deeper. Zoro flinched away before he was able to answer.

"It still hurts."

"I might have gone over board last week and I'm sorry for that. Once you get older and stronger then we can move to better things. So being the kind person I am, I got something for you."

The small child's eyes slowly met hers. "I hope you like it."

Finally releasing his face the women grabbed Zoro by his tied wrist and pulled him till in front of a wooden pole, grabbing extra rope she tied Zoro's rope to it and then wrapped it around the tick pole.

"I have to tie you, I hate when it gets to messy. Don't you hate that too?"

This time Zoro didn't answer, his heart was already starting to speed up once again, and the pained throb on his back seemed to be getting worst. Hearing no answer she kept talking. "This is my room and I can put whatever I want in here and do what I want."

Once the rope was secured she turned around and went the table behind her. Her hand skimmed through some items that were there, before she picked one up.

Zoro pulled on the ropes seeing if maybe he could get free… But if he got free, where would he go? The door was locked and the room was not big and she would get him sooner or later considering his feet were also chained.

Hearing a slink noise behind him that could only come from some time of knife, Zoro's body became rigid. Zoro looked back, his eyes growing wide when he saw the knife on Sade's hand. Zoro's gaze went forward again; he closed his eyes tight willing his mind and body to calm down.

"Don't be scared Kusa, if you stay still it won't hurt."

Zoro jumped slightly when the tip of the cold blade made contact with his bare skin, bringing goose bumps. Sliding the knife down Zoro's back, Sade slowly applied more and more pressure, slowly ripping the shirt and bandages until touching his sensitive back.

Zoro bit his bottom lip, not wanting to cry in pain by the blade that had yet to pierce his skin but was going over the raw flesh. "Zoro do you love me?" Zoro's breath hitched, his nails digging into the wooden pole in front of him as Sade started to cut into his skin.

It was now a debate if to say the truth or not.

"Answer me Kusa, if you don't I will keep pressing deeper." She emphasized her point by letting the tip of the blade sink into his flesh.

"No!" Zoro blurted out, tears starting to form at the tip of his eyes.

"You don't love me" Sade asked, her movement stopping, as if in shock.

"Zoro…you don't love me?" Zoro shivered as her voice became deeper and darker. "How can you not love me!? You hate me?" Grabbing Zoro once again by the hair she slammed his head to the pole almost knocking him out. Zoro's feet sagged underneath him as his body used the pole as support to stay standing on his two feet.

His vision had become blurry, but he did feel when Sade finally took out the knife from his back. Zoro hissed, nails digging agonizingly into the wood.

"AGHHH! How can you hate me!?"

She threw the knife on the floor; Zoro flinching as the knife almost connected with his foot as it landed with a clattering sound. He looked from the knife to the screaming Sade. She was walking up and down talking to herself, shaking her head and then hitting her forehead rapidly.

Zoro hurriedly looked away when she stopped to look at him.

"I should have known you didn't love me." She practically ran to the table, almost spilling everything on it as she frantically searched for something.

"Where is it? Where!? WHERE!? WHERE!?"

She abruptly stopped and slowly picked up a chain, it clattering onto the table underneath as she lifted it. Seeming in a trance she slowly made her way to Zoro. She passes him to get to the knife on the floor she threw earlier.

Picking it up she went to where Zoro was standing and cut the ropes without saying a word. Zoro kept looking at her, not sure what to do, he couldn't run. He couldn't even ask for help.

"Go stand by the door."

"But-"

"Shut the hell up you little piece of shit, your worthless dog. Go to the door now!"

Flinching Zoro slowly went to the door backwards, not giving his back to Sade not even for a second.

Sade started scratching her head, muttering something underneath her breath. She looked up and locked eyes with Zoro. "If you move, even if you say mercy I will not stop."

Zoro stepped back a step, his hands in front of him purely in a protective manner. "But Sade-?"

Zoro barely had anytime to dodge as Sade used the chain she was holding as a whip. Zoro's heart was threatening to leap put his chest when he landing on his stomach after throwing himself out of the way. The chain making a rattling noise as it hit the floor.

"How dare you move?!" Sade asked, pulling the chain slowly towards her. Taking the end again she grinned, her lips curled into another hateful scowl. "You will love me!"

This time Zoro wasn't quick enough as the end of the chain caught him around the throat and started to wrap around because of the impact, until it was choking him. Zoro felt as the chain wrapped around his neck and tighten when Sade pulled.

With a smile Sade started to pull what she had caught. "I never miss twice."

Zoro clawed at the chain around his neck, his vision starting to go blurry as Sade pulled on the chain, dragging his body as his lungs started to scream for oxygen. "I just love chains, they capture." Once Zoro's small body was next to her, she dug her knee into his gut earning a silent scream from the child. "They can tie and…" still holding the other end of the chain she lashed it across Zoro's temple as hard as see could. "And it can cause pain."

He could feel his body start to numb, the pain was becoming too intense. Zoro watched with half lidded eyes as Sade spun the tip of her chain in a lazy way, her smile growing as she lifted her hand to once again strike with it.

Zoro closed his eyes waiting for the pain that never came. His eyes snapped open only to see Sade's attention on the door and talking. Zoro's eyes slowly looked to the same direction, he saw Mr.1 by the door, talking with Sade (he thinks) His sense of hearing had left him a while ago, he could only watch as their lips moved but no words came out of them. All he could hear was his pounding heart and own body screaming for oxygen.

His body gasped for air when Sade released the chain. Coughing Zoro was finally able to hear what Mr.1 was saying. "Get up Roronoa." Zoro blinked a few times, the room seeming to be favoring the right side.

It took him a few minutes but Zoro forced his body to stand, with aching and trembling hands and week feet and blood running freely down his mouth and back. Zoro closed one of his eyes as it pained him to open it, where Sade had lashed the end of the chain. The chain finally fully fell to the floor with a loud rattle, as Zoro staggered behind Mr.1.

Sade didn't stay behind, as she followed the two as she muttered about not having her fun. The walk wasn't long; they passed three doors before going into a double door.

Inside the room it was filled with the other children that were being tortured like him. There was stage where a boy was seated and tied to the chair in the middle of the stage. Zoro recognized the boy as the boy who tried to get free to only get caught.

Mr.1 sat him with the other children that also wore three earrings, all seeming to have had their own share of beating.

Crocodile's voice boomed through the place. "This boy has tried to escape, I feel that we should show you what happens when you try to leave your homes. This you will see, is a reminder of what will happen if you true something similar."

Doublefinger who was at the side of the stage pulled a lever, the sound of water was heard before it appeared. Above the boy seated on the chair, brownish water started to fall on him, and instantly the boy started to scream and try and pull free from the restrains holding him.

Zoro's looked at the scene in a mixture of horror and confusion. Zoro's eyes widen when he heard the older boy next to him say.

"Their burning him with boiling oil." Zoro's averted his eyes, knowing now the boy's flesh was boiling under that flesh eating water.

The boys screamed, the strains in his hands were protesting as the boy pulled on them. It wasn't long till the boy stopped moving that the boiling oil stopped crushing down on the boy's body.

A smile crossed Crocodile's lips. "Let this be a reminder and a lesson to all."

*Kusa Means –grass- in English. And just in case you're wondering, Maya is the girl that appears with Saga in movie 5


	17. Chapter 17

Fallen Skies

Pairing: ZoSan

Winter turned into spring, as spring turned into summer and every year repeating the same cycle. Even after three years after Banchina died, the season kept changing. The numbers of kids declining as some died from the beating, or from trying to escape or infection. Some of them traumatized- were alive but in the inside were dead. However the number of kids stayed pretty high as the more died twice more seem to come in. The once large room seemed to get smaller and smaller as more of them were added.

Zoro flinched as Maya finished stitching the last wound Sade had inflicted on him, this time instead of beating him, she decided to stab him with a pair of scissors she had, she seemed frustrated maybe because Zoro had stopped crying after getting beat repeatedly with her favorite chain whip.

"Keep still Zoro, she got you pretty deep."

Zoro was lying on his stomach, arms folded as Maya stitched right underneath his rib cage, being mind full with his other bruises and scarred back. "I think she is starting to go overboard, she seems to be getting worst as time passes." Zoro just grunted.

"Maya…I think the world would be better without us. I mean look at us, we are so shameful, and we can't do or say anything right. There is something wrong with each one of us. Why don't they just kil-"

"Zoro!"

Maya's outburst caught Zoro's attention; he moved to be able to look at Maya. The girl had stopped stitching his wound and was now rubbing her eyes as tears ran freely down her red cheeks. "Zoro…when does a scar become a tattoo?"

"What?" He asked, confused about what Maya was saying.

"When do I live?-When will I realize that we are worthless…cause Zoro-kun I…I can't sit here and see you or Saga as worthless. Because even being in here you and Saga has made me laugh, cry from joy and I am happy to have met you."

"So tell me? How can you be worthless…meaningless. HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? Am I MEANINGLESS ZORO?"

Zoro could feel his own emotion start to stir as he watched the girl next to him want to scream at the top of her lungs that this institution is wrong, that they are not warms but humans, a pain so deep that it's burning her from the inside.

"I sometimes want to scream if this is a dream, that this is not fair-this nightmare, this kind of torture I can't bear! Seeing you and Saga suffer!"

Zoro can see her start to give into her feeling as her body started to tremble with broken sobs. Sitting up even with his wound digging into him, Zoro wrapped his hands around Maya and hugged her as she finally started to scream, her cries turning into a cry of misery. Zoro just held on tighter, feeling his heart tighten.

Maya's cries were eventually silence as she fell asleep next to Zoro. The green hair child felt guilty for letting himself think that way. Banchina would have been disappointed in him; Saga would have probably beaten him for even thinking about it, which he did once when he was younger.

His attention went to the cell door when it opened and Saga and two other boys entered, finally returning from their punishment. Saga made his way to the two, bruises decorating his body and with a slight limp.

"You Ok?"

"Yeah, got beat with a pipe this time. Rhegne couldn't find his bat today; I see you got your fair share. Sade couldn't be satisfied with her chain?"

"She wanted me to scream. I think she finally noticed her beating doesn't hurt as bad. My back is so bruised I just don't feel it anymore."

"So she had to stick a knife in-ya?" Zoro just shrugged as he picked up some of the bandages on the floor next to Maya's sleeping body and made his way to Saga to help him dress his deeper wounds.

Saga sat on the floor as the younger of the two lifted his shirt so he could start dressing the wound. Frowning Saga held on to Zoro's wrist. "I'll tend to myself, today."

Zoro jumped in mild surprise when Saga held on to him, but eased away when Saga loses his wrist. Shrugging, Zoro crawled back to Maya's side and lay down next to her, as the girl instinctively wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer.

Saga grabbed the bandages Zoro had left, his mind wandering back to just moments ago.

"**He looks promising."**

**Mr.1 nodded his head. "He is easy to manipulate. Rhegne has him wrapped around his finger.**

**Both Crocodile and Mr.1 stood behind a glass window, looking inside a room where Saga sat tied to a chair. **

**Saga had a cloth tied around his mouth to prevent him from speaking, his hands and legs tied to the chair, his face bruised because of the pipe Rhegne had on his hand. Rhegne leaned close to his face. **

"**I won't give up Saga, not until you say yes." The smile on his face unmoving. "You can become part of us. Punish those who need to be punished."**

"**You can get what you want, when you want it." The man looked into Saga's determined eyes. "You can show these little trashes you are the leader and they have to follow you. You can have power over them."**

**Saga shifted in his seat. This wasn't the first time they have asked him to join their sadistic ways. Saga didn't want to betray them, but he won't lie he has been tempted to not get beat but to beat. It would have been better; he could get what he wanted. His way of freedom…**

"**Saga do what you have to do to escape…to get what you want. Don't be scared to beat them, to manipulate them. They are not human; they are trash, worthless warms. You can help them become better."**

**The man could see Saga's resolve start to waver. So many months trying to make him get on their side. And it looked like it was finally paying off. **

**Crocodile turned around. "I don't want anyone to hurt him from now on. Make sure every staff knows Mr.1. We have too many orphans as it is, and low staff. We need more of them, and who better then Saga."**

**Nodding the darker man also left the room.**

Saga could feel guilt start to eat at him. But it was a way to get free from the beating…He could get his freedom. Escape from the beating.

His heart clinched when he glanced at both Maya and Zoro.

_What should I do?_

/

"OK, you little brats, today we have a special something for some of you. It has gotten a little crowded." A tall staff announced from standing by the doorway, a bat in hand. The item they used when one of them tried to do a run for it. "So Crocodile decided to do something about it."

Maya sat up, Zoro doing the same when the staff entered, confused on what was going on.

"You" He pointed at a girl. "Has been here a while, come with me." The girl stood up and went to stand next to the man, head hung low. The staff continued to call kids who have been in the institution for at least one to two years. Until he finally called on Maya.

Saga jumped up, going in front of both Maya and Zoro. "You are not taking her!" he snarled, his hands out stretched.

"Oh really?" The staff took a few steps closer, a smile on his face. "And who is going to stop me? You?"

Gripping the bat in his hand tighter, the man tried to hit Saga across the face, but missed when Saga made a dive and body slammed the man to the floor. Taking the same bat in hand, Saga started beating the man underneath him. Blood starting to fly every which way.

It wasn't till another staff, who was not too far away, came and pulled Saga off him taking the bat away from the crazy child.

The man sat up, blood dripping from his mouth and head. "How dare you. You piece of trash touch me!? I'm gonna send you to hell, where you belong!"

"I don't give a shit what you do to me! You can beat me, KILL me. Just don't touch them!"

The room stayed silent as the staff stared at Saga. Another staff entered after hearing the commotion. The man ran to the other bleeding staff and whispered something in his ear. Slowly a grin started to form over his lips.

"Don't touch them you say?" Looking back, the bleeding staff gestured with his head towards Maya and Zoro who were standing next to each other, clearly a little shaken at what just happened.

Saga glared at the man in front of him, as he tried pulling his hands free from the man still holding him.

"Tell them to add one more name. Add that small child with the green hair."

Doing as the staff ordered, they grabbed the protesting kids and dragged them out as they screamed for Saga to do something.

"They are going to die because of you." He whispered as the other staff released Saga forcefully, hard enough to make the boy fall on all four.

The staff that was holding Saga continued calling the other children that were to go with them. In the end they called about twenty-seven of them.

The group was all chained and dragged to the back of the building. Zoro walked closed to Maya. "What is going to happen to us?"

Maya frowned. "I don't know. I just hope Saga is ok."

The room they were led to was huge, it was white and many staff were their standing or sitting at the sides. But the most unnerving thing in the room was the huge pool in the middle.

The staff lined up every one of them in front of the pool, hands and feet still chained together. All eyes went to Crocodile who was at the corner sitting; only making himself known after the last kid was aligned along the pool.

"Oh, such nice looking kids, I do hope you know why you all are here. It would break my heart to tell you if you don't know." None of the kids answered knowing answering would only make things worse for them. Seeming to see the confused looks on the children's faces', Crocodile smiles.

"The staffs were complaining about the over growing population, so I decided to do something about it. You all were chosen to die today."

A few mummers and gasp could be heard throughout the room, but nothing more. "Please see this as a convenience, you are going to help the other children dress better, eat, and sleep in better conditions. I mean look at some of you. Skinny, ill fitted cloths and lack of sleep. Do you want the other children to also be in the same condition? If we get rid of some of you, hopefully most, and lucky if all, we can buy clothes, food and there will be more space."

"But don't worry, we will try to revive you, see how generous we are being even though you don't deserve it?"

Zoro shifted slightly, he's been wearing the same pants and shirt for almost a year now, and they were starting to get a little too small for him. And the room was pretty cramped; it was hard to sleep with so many limbs all over the place, not to mention the portion of food. It got even smaller this week.

_Maybe if they died they could help others…_Zoro glanced to his side noticing the other kid's expression. Zoro saw hope in their eyes, and seeing this made Zoro release something. Something he was overlooking-something great. If they die…they could escape this hell. They could die and not have to suffer here.

Looking down at the water, Zoro closed his eyes, imagining how it would be like to be away from here. To not be whipped anymore, burned by a hot blade, or stabbed. This wasn't punishment…it was freedom.

Maya who was next to him grabbed his hands tightly. "Zoro?"

Zoro bit his bottom lip; Maya knew what he was thinking. "Maya, if we give up we can finally be free. No more pain, no more sorrow…I just don't want this anymore."

The older girl's lips quivered, as she looked down at the kid next to her. Her eyes going over his small frame, the way his ribs would show as breathe, his skin full of scars- some still healing, and the burn marks decorating his body.

"Zoro you can't. What about me?…Saga? You can't just leave us. Zoro I need you."

His eyes snapped to look up at Maya as she continued. "Promise me Zoro, you won't give up, you won't back down, you are strong…and if you give up, you will be what they have been calling you this whole time. Zoro PROMISE ME you won't give up, you'll fight!"

Shaking his head Zoro tore his gaze from her to look down at his feet where one of the staff was adding another chain to it. Following the chain with his eyes, they landed on a cinder block.

Everything to Zoro became mute as he saw Crocodile start to yell orders and start his count down. Zoro looked at Maya. "Don't give up either."

"5…4"

She smiled down at Zoro and nodded. "Yes Zoro-kun at least if we go down we would have fought for our lives. We shouldn't give them what they want…"

All they heard was "1" as the staff lifted their legs and pushed the heavy block into the water, the chain following pulling whoever was attached to it down with it.

Zoro looked at Maya, before he felt his feet fly from underneath him as he hit the floor underneath him hard, knocking all oxygen from him, not being able to stop his fall with his hands as they were tied to his back. He was then dragged into the cold water. Zoro didn't have time to take a mouth full of air, as the block did its work and dragged him until he was underwater.

Opening his eyes all Zoro could see was millions of bubbles; he wasn't sure if it was coming from him or the many kids trying to breathe. Zoro couldn't hear anything, the water muting even his scream, no one being able to hear him, as his lungs started to burn for the need of oxygen.

His body was starting to feel numb…his vision blurring. _Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad? Maya would understand, he could just let his body go. No one would care. Saga and Maya had each other, he wouldn't be missed. Banchina wouldn't be angry, he's been trying until now, why not take this as an escape, as freedom. __**I'm sorry Banchina…I'm sorry Saga…and Maya, I'm sorry. **_

Zoro close his eyes letting the remaining of his oxygen escape his lungs. _"WE ARE WORTHLESS. WE SERVE NO PURPOSE IN LIFE. WE ARE WORST THAN THE WARMS UNDER THE EARTH, AND WE SHOULD BE LUCKY TO EVEN BE HERE. WE ARE FORGOTTEN BECAUSE WE ARE NOT NEEDED. THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER WITHOUT US. WE DESERVE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO US BECUASE WE ARE TO BLAME. BECAUSE WE ARE TRASH, WORTHLESS AND LUCKY TO EVEN BE CALLED HUMAN BEINGS."_

A smile formed on Zoro's lips, his body starting to feel numb and his mind shutting down from the lack of oxygen_. I have no purpose, my death would be nothing. The world would be better without me…I'm just doing them a favor. _

An image of Banchina came to him, she was smiling…_why was she smiling? Oh, I remember now, it was mother's day and I made her a card. Now that I think about it, it was pretty ugly; but Banchina said she loved it…_ Another image this time of Saga and Maya, _they were happy just being with me…_

_They were happy…_

Zoro opened his eyes and closed them again when a blinding light assaulted his pupils. "This one his coming to!" Zoro started to open his eyes again, his body rebelled against him as someone turned him over and water started to hack out of his mouth. _Why...why I'm I still alive? When I decided to give up…to die. So why?_

His body was trembling and his lungs burn as if he ate dry sand. "He's up, sir." Zoro could feel his hearing coming back, the person next to him starting to sound closer and clearer. He could feel someone patting his back as more water exited his lungs. "Ma…Maya…where is Maya?"

Zoro lifted his head to be able to look around. His gaze landed on the person he was looking for. Her body was at an uncomfortable angle as if carelessly thrown to the side. Zoro's heart tightens painfully and his breath hitched. "Maya?"

Ignoring the man behind him, Zoro stood up as he stumbled on weak legs, but not stopping his advance to her body as he crawled, forcing his legs and hands to hold his aching body.

Zoro dropped beside her motionless body, eyes scanning her, looking for anything that could tell him she was alive. "Maya? Come on, you have to get up." He held on to her hand, the same way she had held onto his. "Maya?" He lowered his head when he felt how cold she was. "You promised me…Maya?" With the same hand he was holding on to Zoro tighten his grip and broth her hand to his face. His tears starting to mix with her wet hand.

"Please don't leave me." Zoro dropped her hand as it fell lifelessly next to her body, landing limply on the floor. He slowly laid his head on her stomach as he closed his eyes and tears started to fall over, rolling until falling on Maya. "Take me with you…please Maya. Take me with you." Zoro repeated has voice breaking as sobs started to shake his body. "You can't leave me here…"

A hand wrapped around Zoro's chest and stomach, one of the staff lifting him off Maya's body. "Let go of me!" Zoro screamed at the top of his lungs. "Maya! Please get up, show them you're alive!"

But even with his pained screams the girl did not move.

"She's dead! You're the only one who made it!" The man behind him snarled, still struggling with Zoro, but his words doing the effect he wanted to the green hair boy. Zoro stopped moving, his hands and legs falling limply to his side.

It was then that he noticed the other motionless bodies scattered around the place. Zoro pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes and looked down at Maya, his eyes widen when he saw the slight smile on her face. She…

_She knew she was going to die…and she's free…and happy._

The man carried him back to his shared cell. When Zoro saw Saga sitting there, his heart clinched again, tears falling down his cheeks freely…how was he going to tell Saga Maya… was dead.

The man carelessly dropped him on the floor, instantly Saga was next to him, asking the question he didn't want to answer…

"Zoro, where is Maya?"

Tears started to form on Saga's eyes, as he watched Zoro shield his eyes with his out grown bangs. "Zoro please…tell me."

Zoro's breath hitched, he clenched his hand has he trembled. "She's…she's dead."

"What…" Saga sat back. "How could you let her die Zoro?!"

"I didn't! I couldn't do anything!" Zoro defended himself, tears now running freely down his cheeks, his lips quivering. "I couldn't do anything…I was so weak…"

Zoro could feel the guilt eat at him, as Saga watched him with eyes of betrayal. "I'm sorry Saga…"

/

"If you want me to stop, I will."

Bonney watched as Sanji trembled. She knew the feeling. It couldn't be explain but it hurt so badly, as if someone was gripping your heart physically and trying to tear it out.

"How could they do this? Kill innocent children?" Sanji clenched his hands as his body trembled from both sadness and anger. _He couldn't believe Zoro had to live through something like that. He wouldn't have been able to. Zoro is a strong person, but even someone like him could break under this…_

Sanji looked at Zoro's sleeping form. _Who says he didn't already break?_

"Sanji, this world is full of hate…people wanting others to suffer and finding joy in it. It's just the way things are." Noticing Sanji's still trembling form, Bonney decided that she had said enough.

"Why don't we stop for today?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, please Bonney if you stop, knowing only half will eat me from the inside. How did Zoro get out of a place like that?"

Sanji noticed Bonney's eyes sadden.

"Please don't tell me it gets worst?"

"I suggested stopping, but if you truly want then I will tell you."


End file.
